Are you bad boy or good boy?
by DEPO LDH
Summary: bagaiman jadinya kalau Sehuun namja terpabbo bertemu Kai yang brandal tapi pintar. FF luamaaaaa yang muncul lagi...kalo ada kalimat yang g enak ataou aneh, mohon dimaklumi udah g saya edit ini ff bikin y juga pas awal2 br bikini F
1. Chapter 1

Are you bad boy or good boy?

Pairing : SeKai

Ratting:PG 57(hahaha PG 17 kok)

Genre :yaoi

Yg bikin orang alay namanya depo leedong donghae

Liburan musim panas ini sepertinya akan ku habiskan untuk kelas musim panas, mengingat aku adalah namja ter-pabbo disekolah. Ohhh…dimana sopan santunku, perkenalkan aku oh sehuun, namja yg duduk ditingkat 2 high school, seperti yg kubilang diatas bahwa aku sekarang sedang mengikuti kelas musim panas karena kebodohanku atau kegilaan yang telah kulakukan. Tepatnya bukan karena nilai2ku jelek(tapi sebenarnya nilaiku memang selalu jelek sih) tapi karena 3 bulan yg lalu aku nekat atau sebut saja gila menyelamatkan anak kecil yg akan tertabrak mobil. Entah dimana pikiranku saat itu?mungkin masih tertinggal dirumah? Aku bak superhero menyelamatkan anak kecil tadi, memang sih anak kecil itu tak apa2 tapi aku yg sok pahlawan ini malah yg masuk rumah sakit selama tiga bulan dan akhirnya aku berakhir disini.

Mungkin aku akan mengikuti kelas ini sendirian mengingat sekarang aku dikelas ini sendiri, oh maksudku berdua dengan lee hyukjae songsaenim tentunya. Tapi dimana kira2 songsaenimku satu ini?

BRAAAK. Pintu digeser dengan keras, aku yg masih asik melamun segera melirik kearah pintu. Kutemukan seorang namja berkulit gelap, memakai seragam sama sepertiku tapi bedanya seragamnya sangat berantakan. Baju dikeluarkan dasi tak diikat dengan benar, rambut jabrik dan jangan lupakan jaket kulit yg tersampir dibahunya.

Sekarang dia mengambil kursi disebelahku dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Aku masih saja memperhatikanya sampai dia membuyarkan perhatianku.

"hei namja pabbo oh sehuun kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"Tanya namja gelap itu. Aku menatapnya bingung karena dia mengenalku sedangkan aku tak tahu siapa namja gelap ini.

"aku mengenalmu?"tanyaku bingung sih

"dasar namja pabbo"dia lagi2 mengataiku namja pabbo

"jangan seenaknya memanggilku pabbo"bentakku keras sambil serius memperhatikanya.

Ohh sekarang aku ingat, namja gelap ini adalah teman sekelasku yang bernama kim jongin, alias kkmjong alias kai. Ughhh…nama samaranya kenapa banyak sekali sudah seperti teroris saja.

"sudah mengingatku eooh?"tanyanya membuatku kaget, tapi aku tak menjawab pertanyaanya. Dan sekarang kulihat dia sudah meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Sebenarnya anak ini mau datang kesekolah buat apa?

Hyukjae songsaenim sudah masuk kedalam kelas yg berisikan dua orang murid, yaitu aku dan sigelap ini. Aku merasa sendirian disini karena selama pelajaran dimulai aku hanya melihat si gelap ini tidur, lalu apa yg kuperbuat?aku hanya bisa memperhatikan hyukjae songsaenim mengajar, meskipun aku tak mengerti apa yang diajarkan.

…..

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika kelas ini berhasil, dan hal yg membuatku kagum adalah sigelap ini seperti punya sinyal ketika waktunya pulang. Dia langsung beranjak dari kursinya, menguap lebar dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Aku masih terdiam melihatnya. Ohhh…sial sekarang aku disini sendirian.

Aku mulai berjalan melewati lorong2 kelas yang sepi, sedikit menakutkan memang. Dan sekarang title ku bertambah, setelah namja pabbo lalu namja penakut, sudahlah itu terserah kalian saja mau memanggilku yang mana.

Aku sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan bernafas lega, pasalnya disekolah sebesar itu dan aku sendiri, jangan katakan kalau kalian berani?. Aku mulai mempercepat jalanku karena hari sudah mulai agak gelap dan jalanan pulang kerumahku terlihat sepi. Merasa ada yang mengikutiku aku melihat kebelakang, kutemukan seseorang sedang menaiki motor sport merah berjalan pelan. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku sedikit berlari, tapi aku masih mendengar suara motor tadi mengikutiku.

Kumohon agar orang itu bukanlah pembunuh, rampok, pemerkosa atau sejenisnya. Aku belum ingin mati muda, aku juga belum mendapatkan nilai A untuk pelajaran sejarah korea. Apa harus secepat ini tuhan?. Aku merasa ada yg melempariku dengan batu kecil. Aku menengok kebelakang dan kudapati pengendara motor itu berhenti. Aku semakin takut dia akan menangkapku sekarang sampai ketika dia berteriak

"hei namja pabbo, kau pulang sendirian?"

Aku mengenal suara itu, suara si gelap teman sekelasku tadi. Aku memberanikan diri dan mendekatinya. Setelah tepat berada didepanya aku segera manarik helm dari kepalanya.

"sebenarnya apa yg kau lakukan?mengikutiku seperti seorang pemerkosa?kau tahu itu sangat menakutkan"teriakku kencang tepat dimukanya.

"jadi kau takut eooh?"ejeknya sambil berusaha menahan senyum

"sudahlah lupakan"ucapku sambil mendorong helm yg kupegang kearahnya."aku mau pulang"

"tak mau kuantar?"tanyanya seperti sedang menggoda seorang yoeja

"tak perlu" tolakku tegas" nyawaku semakin terancam bila berada didekatmu" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut aku langsung berlari dan tak menengok kebelakang lagi.

….

Keesokan harinya aku berangkat kesekolah masih dengan berjalan kaki, sendirian sudah pasti. Aku memandang iri orang2 yg bersama keluarga, teman, saudara mereka pergi untuk berlibur. Sedangkan aku?punya teman untuk kelas musim panas saja aku sudah bersyukur, paling tidak aku punya teman. Tapi apa si gelap itu bisa disebut teman sekelas?kerjanya hanya tidur dan aku tak punta teman mengobrol, Cuma punya teman bertengkar saja.

Kupercepat langkahku karena hari semakin panas. Aku mendengar suara motor yang dipacu dengan kencang dan aku kaget ketika motor itu melewatiku aku terkena cipratan air kotor. Jangan Tanya air itu dr mana, cukup kujawab saja. Air itu berasal dr seorang ajhhuma yg membasahi halaman depan rumahnya agar halaman rumahnya terasa dingin, tapi ternyata air itu menggenang dan sangat tepat waktu sekali ketika aku lewat pengendara lain juga lewat. Sekarang bajuku kotor semua. Ketika aku melihat motor tersebut aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya. Ohhh…tunggu dulu aku tahu motor itu milik siapa. Tunggu saja pembalasanku gelap.

Aku memasuki kelasku dengan langkah kesal dan sedikit berlari. Kubuka pintu kelas dengan kasar, dan kutemukan si gelap sedang asik tidur. Aku menendang mejanya hingga dia terbangun.

"ya…apa yg kau lakukan?sakit sekali tahu"ucapnya karena gr2 tendanganku td kepalanya terantuk meja. Emang enak."hyaa…apa kau tak ganti baju dulu kalau mau kesekolah"dia mengalihkan matanya keseragam ku yg kotor.

"kau kira ini gr2 perbuatan siapa?"tanyaku pedas dan sedikit berteriak

"memang siapa?"tanyanya sok polos

"gr2 namja gelap jelek dengan sepeda motor merahnya"

"sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu?"ucapnya sambil menaruh satu telunjuknya di dagu seperti sedang berfikir."dan setahuku dia tidak jelek malah tampan"dia berkata seperti tahu siapa orang yg kumaksudkan.

"aku membencimu gelap"ucapku tiba2 karena kesal

"hei…siapa yg kau panggil gelap?"dia juga tak kalah kesal. Kemudian dia berjalan kearahku, aku yg masih berteriak menyebutka gelap secara berulang2 seperti anak kecil tak menghiraukanya yg sedang mendekatiku. Sampai dia berada di depan mukaku, dan aku langsung terdiam.

"sudah puas bicaranya eooh?"tanyanya mendekatkan mukanya denganku. Lalu

Cuup

Dia menciumku, tepat dibibir. Aku terbelalak tapi juga tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia melepaskan ciumanya, melihatku dan mulai menciumku lagi. Ciumanya kali ini lebih menuntut dr pd yg tadi, aku seperti terhipnotis tak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk menggerakkan mulutku. Samapai ketika…

"apa kelas ini diliburkan saja yah?dan kalian bisa pindah ke hotel"sebuah suara tiba2 mengintrupsi kami. Seketika aku langsung mendorong si gelap ini. Tapi aku tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun

"terimakasih songsaenim, kami akan segera pulang kalau begitu. Kau yg terbaik songsaenim"si gelap menanggapi ucapan hyukjae songsaenim kemudian menarik tanganku keluar kelas. Sesampainya diparkiran aku baru bisa menyuruh otakku bekerja.

"sebenarnya apa yg kau lakukan tadi?"tanyaku sedikit menahan tangis

Si gelap ini hanya melihatku dan mendekatiku. Aku menjauh dan melihat mukanya, seketika itu aku langsung menangis.

"huuuuuaaaaaaa…."tangisku pecah

"ya..ya..ya…kenapa kau baru sekarang menangis?sudah telat tahu"

"huaaaaa…kau jahat.,,huaaaaaaa"tangisku makin kencang

"berhentilah menangis atau kau akan kucium seperti tadi"

Aku langsung memaksa tangisku berhenti karena mendengar ancamanya barusan. Karena mekasa berhenti menangis secara tiba2 sekarang aku cegukan.

"dasar namja pabbo"ucapnya sambil memakaikan secara paksa helmnya padaku.

Dia mendudukkanku di jok belakangnya. Kemudian memacu motornya kemana akupun tidak tahu. Aku masih saja cegukan dan bingung, kemana sebenarnya si gelap ini membawaku. Sampai setelah 10 menit dia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yg sangat kukenal. Tentu saja kenal ini kan rumahku. Sebenarnya si gelap ini siapa sih?aku tak pernah menyebutkan alamat rumahku padanya, kenal saja br kemarin, tapi di sudah berani menciumku di depan hyukjae songsaenim pula. Setelah ini riwayatku akan benar2 tamat. Jika kisah hidupku dijadikan sebuah buku mungkin hanya perlu tiga halaman saja karena hidupku yg begitu pendek dan tak menarik.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku, aku melirik kebelakang dan ternyata si gelap ini mengikutiku. Ciih…padahal aku belum menyuruhnya untuk masuk tp seenaknya saja dia mengekor. Di ruang tengah kutemukan adikku baekie yg sedang asyik bermain leggo. Dia melirikku sekilas dan melanjutkan permainanya tadi. Sebenarnya adik macam apa dia ini, tahu hyungnya pulang bukanya disambut atau apa, apa hanya cukup dilirik saja? Aku tidak tahu apa yg sebenarnya ada di pikiran namja kecil itu.

Aku naik kekamarku untuk segera mengganti bajuku yg kotor, aku melihat kebelakang memastikan apakah si gelap ini masih mengikutiku atau tidak. Ternyata sekarang dia sedang asik bermain dengan adikku baekie, dan kulihat muka si kecil baekie sangat cerah. Hei kecil kau bahkan tak pernah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu padaku.

Sedang asik2nya mengganti pakaian, pintu kamarku di buka secara paksa oleh si kecil ini. Untung saja yang masuk baekie, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau yg membuka si gelap itu.

"sebenarnya apa yg kau lakukan?masuk kekamarku secara paksa baekie"ucapku kesal padanya

"hyung kumohon putuskan namjachingumu itu"permintaanya sungguh aneh

"namjachingu siap eooh?aku tak punya"

"kai hyung, dia namjachingumu kan?"tanyanya antara penasaran dan memohon"hyung cepatlah putuskan dia"

"kau ini kenapa sih baekie"

"kalau kau belum putus denganya mana mungkin aku bisa menjadikanya pacarku. Aku tak mau dimadu"

Hah?aku hanya bisa melongo dengan ucapan si kecil ini, pasalnya dia ini masih kelas 4 tingkat dasar tapi omonganya seperti ajhumma2, bahkan aku yg masih SMA saja tidak pernah berfikiran sampai kesana.

"terserah kau saja"jawabku kesal. Memang aku harus menjawab bagaimana lagi?

Aku turun kebawah dan aku melihat pemandangan yg menakjubkan. Baekie, si kecil itu sudah duduk nyaman dipangkuan kai sambil terus bermain leggo. Dan ibuku hanya tersenyum mengamati kelakuan mereka berdua yang terlihat sangat imut.

"sehuun kemarilah"panggil eomma ku. Aku segera turun kebawah dan duduk disebelah eomma ku

"dia namjachingu mu?"Tanya eomma ku menggoda

"sekarang dia namjachinguku eomma"teriak baekie kesal. Ibuku yg mendengarnya tertawa sangat kencang, sedangkan aku hanya melongo tak tau harus berekspresi apa lagi.

"sekarang aku punya namjachingu keren, akan ku pamerkan dia ke teman2 ku nanti"ucap baekie semakin membuat eomma ku tertawa kencang sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"kenapa kau tidak berangkat kesekolah baekie?"

"memangnya aku hyung?aku kan sedang menikmati liburan musim panasku. Tidak seperti hyung yang pabbo"sindir baekie mati2an membuatku geram tapi malah membuat eomma ku dan kai tertawa. Cukup sudah.

TO BE….?

To be continue ajah yah…..hahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Are you bad boy or good boy? 2

Pairing : SeKai

Ratting:PG 57(hahaha PG 17 kok)

Genre :yaoi

Yg bikin orang alay namanya depo leedong donghae

Maaf yah yg kemaren alaurnya kecepetean kayak dikejar2 kereta eksekutif. Makasih bgt2 karena uda pd mw baca, ngelike, koment. Semoga apa yg kalian lakukan diterima disisinya(gua apan sih ini?).

Malam mulai datang tapi kulihat sigelap ini tak ada niatan untuk pulang kerumahnya, sekarang malah dia ikut2an makan malam bersama keluargaku plus appa ku yg sudah pulang kerja. Appaku sempat kaget dengan temanku ini, karena jarang sekali aku pulang membawa teman seaneh si gelap. Tapi reaksinya setelah berkenalan selama 10 menit denganya langsung berubah, appaku entah mengapa sangat setuju kalau dia itu menjadi namjachinguku, sedangkan baekie hanya menatapku dan ayahku dengan muka kesal. Setelah eommaku menceritakan kejadiaan yg sebenarnya bahwa si gelap ini adalah namjachingu baekie bukan namjachingu ku, ayahku malah tertawa sampai menangis seperti apa yg dilakukan eomma tadi siang. Apakah keluargaku ini normal?. Kuharap iyah.

Kami makan malam dengan keadaan yg tidak biasa sangat ramai, karena appa dan eommaku selalu saja tertawa melihat baekie yg sangat manja pada si gelap, mintak disuapin, mintak dilap mulutnya yg belepotan sepertinya dia melupakan kami bertiga. si kecil baeki tidak pernah manja seperti itu padaku, aku jadi merasa bahwa aku tak punya adik. Aku melihatnya dengan muka yg masam.

"kau tak usah cemburu sehuun"ucapan appaku langsung membuatku tersedak hebat. Kai yg duduk diseberangku langsung menyodorkan minumanya, aku tak berfikir lagi langsung saja kusambar airnya. Setelah kejadian tersedakku selesai aku melihat baekie turun dari kursinya menghampiriku dan memukul kakiku.

"hyung jahat, hyung mencoba merebut kekasihku"ucapan baekie membuatku shock. Tapi tidak dengan kedua orang tuaku, mereka kembali tertawa hebat. Baekie berlari kearah kamarnya dan langsung dikejar oleh kai. Yah..aku sekarang akan memanggil si gelap ini dengan kai saja, karena sepertinya sangat tidak manusiawi jika aku terus2an memanggilnya gelap.

Aku juga mengikuti kai dibelakang, kai masuk kekamar baeki dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang sedang tengkurap, aku tak jd masuk karena takut keadaan akan menjadi semakin parah.

"kenapa baekie menangis eooh"tanya kai sambil membawa sikecil kepelukanya. Aku yg melihat kejadian tersebut sempat kaget. Sepertinya kai sudah sangat terbiasa dengan anak kecil.

"apakah hyung mencintai hyungku?"pertanyaan baekie mampu membuatku memperhatikan mereka lagi. Kai langsung tertawa dan menjawabnya dengan santai "sekarang kan aku namjachingumu jadi aku hanya mencintai baekie"

HAH? Apa yg sebenarnya ada dipikiran si gelap ini dengan menjawab seperti itu. Tapi aku malah melihat baekie berhenti menangis dan tersenyum sangat lebar, kemudian mulai membalas pelukan kai dan mencium pipi kiri dan pipi kanan …kenapa adikku jadi genit begini tuhan, seingatku eomma dan appaku tak melakukan hal yg aneh2 ketika hamil baekie.

Pukul Sembilan aku sudah mau bersiap2 untuk tidur tapi ada yg membuka pintu kamarku dengan paksa.

"hyaa….kenapa kau masuk kekamarku dengan seenaknya"teriakku pada kai

"cepatlah ganti baju, aku akan mengajakmu keluar"

"apa kau gila?aku tak mau, aku mau tidur"ucapku kesal sambil melangkah menuju kasurku. Tapi ada yg menarik lenganku hingga aku berbalik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kai yg menariknya, tak mungkin baekie yg menarikku sekuat ini. Selain badanya yg terlalu kecil baekie pasti sudah terbang kealam mimpinya sejak pukul 7 tadi. Dasar bocah.

"kenapa kau seenaknya saja?aku bisa dimarahi appa kalau keluar jam segini"

"appamu sudah mengijinkanku membawamu kemanapun"

"appaku yg memberikanmu ijin?"tanyaku tak percaya. Helllow ini appaku, bukan eomma loh. Pasalnya amat sangat sulit meminta izin appaku untuk keluar malam. Seperti aku ini yeoja saja.

"cepatlah nanti kita terlambat"

Aku berganti baju seadanya, tp tentu bukan piyama juga. Cukup kaos dan celana jeans. Aku turun kebawah dan mendapati appaku dan kai sedang bertukar cerita. Aku melihat entah kenapa tatapan kai ke appaku seperti tatapan seorang anak yg merindukan appanya. Aku masih saja memperhatikanya dari ujung tangga, sampai suara eomma menginterupsiku.

"kenapa melihatnya terus?apa kau tak ingin segera pergi berkencan" suara eommaku yg menggelegar seperti petir membuat kai dan appaku menoleh. Kudapati appaku tersenyum melihatku.

"cepatlah kalian berangkat!tolong jaga anakku"perintah ayahku sekalian memberi nasehat.

"appppaa"ucapku antara manja dan kesal

Entah kemana kai akan membawaku pergi. Aku cukup duduk dijok belakang motornya, memeluknya erat karena takut jatuh bukan karena aku ingin mencari kesempatan. Hitung2 untuk menahan hawa dingin juga, karena karena kebodohanku aku lupa membawa jaket.

"hatsyyyii" aku mulai bersin2 karena hawa terasa dingin. Meskipun sekarang musim panas jika keluar malam jam segini dan tak membawa jaket orang juga pasti akan kedinginan. Kurasakan motor kai berhenti disebuah jalan yg cukup sepi.

"sebenarnya apa yg akan kau lakukan ditempat sesepi ini eooh?"aku bertanya dan langsung berimajinasi yg tidak2, dalam artian tidak2 itu aku akan ditinggal ditempat ini atau paling tidak aku akan dibunuh disini.

Dia tak menghiraukanku dan melepaskan jaketnya. Apa sekarang dia akan memperkosaku disini. Kumohon tuhan selamatkan aku.

Pluuk. Ternyata kai memakaikan jaketnya padaku. Aku kaget dan langsung melihatnya. Dia menatapku seakan akan dia berkata "ada apa kau melihatku". Aku masih saja melihatnya, sampai dia menarik hidungku yg mancung ini.

"awwww"rintihku kesakitan sambil memegang hidungku

"kajja"ucapnya sambil menarikku agar naik ke motornya lagi.

Perjalanan terasa sangat sepi karena kami berdua diam tak ada yg saling berbicara. Aku tak tahu harus membicarakan apa, tak mungkin aku membicarakan sejarah korea, sedangkan kai juga bukan tipe namja yg banyak bicara alias cerewet, tidak sepertiku. Mulai terdengar hingar bingar dari arah depan, aku mengira mungkin ada kecelakaan sehingga jalanan ramai. Tapi ternyata kai berhenti dan segera memarkirkan motornya. Aku menarik ucapanku yg tadi sempat mengira bahwa keramaian ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan tapi Sekarang aku tahu dimana aku berada, ini seperti arena balap liar, lalu apa yg kami lakukan disini?aku pun tak tahu jawabanya.

Kai meninggalkanku dengan motornya, dia menhampiri salah seorang namja yg terlihat seperti rentenir dengan banyaknya uang yg ada digenggamanya. Karena asyik memperhatikan kai, aku tak sadar ditabrak dari arah belakang oleh seseorang hingga aku terjatuh terdorong kedepan. Aku benar2 namja yg lemah.

"maafkan aku, gwenchana"ucap seseorang yg sepertinya menabrakku tadi

"seharusnya kau jangan berdiri disana, mengganggu tahu"suara lain menginterupsi gerakanku, aku langsung berdiri dan berbalik arah. Kutemukan dua orang yg sangat tinggi, satunya bermata panda dan mukanya terlihat cemas saat menatapku, dan seorang yg lebih tinggi dari si panda ini dan dia berambut pirang menyala.

"apa maksudmu?"Tanya ku kesal, aku yg jadi korban kenapa aku yg disalahkan

"ge kenapa kau berkata seperti itu….maafkan gegeku ini. Kau tak apa kan?"Tanya si panda yg benar2 terlihat khawatir.

"apa yg terjadi?"Tanya seseorang dari arah belakangku dan sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangku

"oh…ternyata dia namjachingumu yg baru?" ucapan sipirang itu mebuatku melotot. Kenapa sih aku disangka namjachingu kai, padahal kan bukan.

"aku bukan…namhphhh"kai membekap mulutku, aku sesak nafas

"memang kenapa kalau dia namjachinguku?"Tanya kai sok menantang. Anak ini benar2 cari masalah dengan si pirang. Sudah tau dari segi badan dia kalah jauh, dari segi muka juga sih. Hei apa yg sebenarnya yg aku pikirkan ini.

"kita selsaikan urusan kita diarena balap"tantang kai. Sekarang aku benar2 lemas akibat pernyataan bodoh dari namja gelap ini. Aku sungguh dibuatnya kesal.

Aku menunggu kai yg tengah bersiap2 ikut balapan liar kali ini, katanya sih ada uangnya, tp kalu dilihat si kai ikut bukan karena ingin uang tapi lebih tepatnya karena gengsi dengan tantangan yg diajukanya tadi.

"sebenarnya apa yg kau lakukan, dasar namja pabbo"sekarang aku yg mengatainya pabbo

"sudahlah…cukup dukung saja aku"ucap kai santai. Suara seorang namaj menginterupsi kami, menyuruh agar si pembalap bersiap2 digaris start. Tapi kai malah mendekatiku dan berkata

"doakan aku agar menang"ucapnya tepat ditelingaku dan itu membuatku merinding, setelah itu dia mencium pipiku. Aku harus bagaimana lagi kalau bukan menunjukkan ekspresi shock.

Balapan sudah dimulai, aku hanya bias harap2 cemas, kudengar teriakan2 yg mengatakan bahwa kai berada diposisi terdepan dan namja bernama kris berada diposisi kedua, entah siapa namja itu aku tak peduli yg aku inginkan ialah segera pulang kerumah. Aku takut. Tiba2 ada yg memegang pundakku dr belakang, aku langsung menoleh takut kalau yg memegangku adalah namja mesum. Aku mendapati pria bermata panda yg tadi menabrakku dr belakang.

" maafkan masalah yg tadi ya, dan tolong maafkan gegeku yg kasar"

"oh tak apa"ucapku santai"jadi namja pirang disebelahmu tadi bernama gege?"tanyaku mulai sok akrab

"hahahaha"namja itu tertawa"aku tao dan dia bernama kris, kalau dikorea kalian memanggilnya hyung, tp kalau dicina kami memanggilnya gege"penjelasanya tadi benar2 membuatku malu dan semakin menunjukkan kalau aku ini bodoh.

Semua orang berteriak keras, aku tak tahu apa yg mereka teriakkan, karena pembalapnya saja tak kelihatan tapi mereka heboh sendiri. Kudengar seseorang berteriak kencang sekali

"hei…kai jatuh dari motornya"teriakan namja itu membuatku seketika mematung

"dia sekarang bangkit lagi"ucapnya sambil mendengarkan sesuatu dihandphonenya. Aku menangis, benar2 namja pabbo. Sudah tahu jatuh kenapa tidak menepi dan mengakhiri semuanya, bukanya malah melanjutkan balapan konyol ini. Tangisanku semakin heboh, dan orang2 mulai memperhatikanku. Masa bodoh aku diperhatikan, aku tak peduli. Tao mendekatiku dan mulai mengelus2 pundakku mencoba menenangkan.

Kudengar orang2 mulai berteriak, aku mulai meperhatiakan apa yg sedang terjadi sambil masih menangis. Dari ujung jalan aku melihat dua motor sedang merebutkan posisi pertama. Aku bias melihat kalau orang itu kai dan namja yg namnya kris tadi. Aku cukup heran kenapa kai bias berada diposisi awal, bukanya dia tadi terjatuh. Sungguh namja pabbo.

Teriakan2 itu semakin kencang ditelingaku, balapan akan segera berakhir dan kulihat kai mulai memimpin diposisi pertama. Hanya berjarak sedetik kris tertinggal dibelakangnya, tapi hal itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kai lah yg menang.

Kai menghampiriku dan mengangkatku ke udara, aku masih saja menangis dan dia menurunkanku.

"kau kenapa?"tanyanya seperti tidak terjadi apa2

"dasar pabbo, kau pabbo, namja pabbo"teriakku kesal. Dia hanya tertawa dan memelukku yg masih menangis ini.

"kajja kita pulang, nanti aku dimarahi appamu"aku hanya menurutinya saja dan segera pulang.

….

Pagi tiba, aku mulai menggerakkan badanku, tapi sangat sesak, aku tak bisa bergerak. Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi. Aku mebuka mataku, aku mendapati kai tepat berada didepan mataku. Dia tertidur, dan aku melihat kearah bawah, aku melihat baekie menyempil diantara kitra berdua dengan lengan kecilnya yg memeluk kai. Aku masih berfikir, bagaimana aku bisa sampai dikamar ini dan aku sudah berganti piyama. Siapa yg membawaku dan mengganti bajuku?kuharap bukan kai yg menggantikanya

Flashback on

Author pov

_Karena kelelahan menangis, akhirnya sehuun tertidur saat perjalanan pulang. Kai yg tidak tega membangunkan sehuun akhirnya mengangkatnya dan mebawa langsung kekamarnya. Appa sehuun yg melihat hari sudah malam akhirnya menyuruh kai unuk menginap dan tidur dikamar sehuun._

_Lalu yg sebenarnya mengganti baju sehuun adalah sehuun sendiri. Tiba2 sehuun bangun karena merasa kepanasan dan dia melepas bajunya, menggantinya dengan piyama. Kai yg sudah tertidur tidak tahu tentang adegan bergantinya pakaian sehuun._

Author POV end

Flashback off

"kalau kalian berbuat mesum, kuharap jangan disisni"teriakku agar baekie dan kai bangun

"hyung kau benar2 menggangu kemesraan kami"ucap baekie tiba2 bangun

"ohhh…jadi kau hanya pura2 tidur"

"bilang saja hyung cemburu melihat mantan kekasihmu kupeluk "aku hanya memutar bola mataku, pertanda masa bodoh. Aku bangkit dari kasurku, meninggalkan mereka berdua dan bersiap2 untuk ke sekolah.

Di meja makan aku mendapati eomma dan appaku sedang sarapan dan bersenda gurau. Aku mengambil roti yg sudah di olesi eomma ku dengan selai cokelat.

"sudah mau berangkat?"Tanya appaku membuka pembincaraan, aku hanya mengangguk karena mulutku sedang penuh"tidak berangkat bersama kai?"

Aku harus bersusah payah menelan rotiku sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan appaku." Dia masih disandra baekie, aku berangkat duluan saja" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut aku langsung berpamitan dan berangkat kesekolah musim panasku.

Sesampainya dikelas aku sudah melihat hyukjae songsaenim dimejanya, aku meminta maaf karena terlambat.

"dimana kai?"Tanya songsaenim padaku

"masih tidur songsaenim"jawabku malas

"baiklah kita mulai saja tesnya" ucap songsaenim tiba2 dan membagikan kertas soal. Sepertinya dari awal kelas ini dimulai aku sudah terkena sial bertubi2.

Setengah jam telah berlalu dan aku masih saja berkutat dengan soal sialan ini. Tapi pintu kelas tiba2 dibuka secara kasar. Kemungkinan setelah sebulan kelas ini berakhir pihak sekolah harus mengganti pintu yg setiap hari seakan dibuka secara paksa.

"hei namja pabbo kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?"teriak kai kesal padaku, aku hanya meliriknya dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku"huh sok sibuk"celanya padaku

"sudalah kai kalau kalian mau memulai pertengkaran sepasang kekasih nanti saja setelah tes ini"ucapan songsaenim membuatku melotot…ahh…masa bodoh. Dengan waktu yg tinggal setengah jam lagi kugunakan kesempatan ini sebaik baiknya.

.Ughh….sekarang waktu tinggal sepuluh menit dan aku sungguh kaget melihat kai maju kedepan dan mengumpulkan kertas jawabanya pada songsaenim. Aku saja belum selesai, kenapa dia bisa secepat itu?

"sudahlah kau tak perlu berfikir terlalu keras namja pabbo, kau tak akan bisa menjawabnya"dia menghinaku telak sekali. Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan mengumpulkan kertas jawabanku yg aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan isinya. Hyukjae songsaenim tak memerlukan waktu yg lama untuk memeriksa jawaban kami.

"kai kau benar semua. seperti biasa kau memang pintar, sayang kau terlalu banyak tidak masuk kelas"ucpan songsaenim membuatku kaget. Memang sih setahuku kai sangat jarang masuk sekolah, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia sepintar itu.

"dan kau oh sehuun, ada kemajuan, dari 10 soal kau benar 2. Tapi kau masih harus banyak belajar lagi"ucapan songsaenim benar2 membuaku malu, apalagi sekarang kai sudah tertawa kencang sambil melirikku, sepertinya dia hendak mengatakan"benarkan kataku". Sebelum mendengar kata2 itu aku sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"aku tahu, jadi kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu"

"sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Tes sudah berakhir, dan kalian bisa melanjutkan pertengkaran kalian yg tadi pagi sempat tertunda"entah kenapa songsenim satu ini senang sekali menggoda kami.

Aku beranjak keluar dari kelas tak menghiraukan keberadaan kai dan songsaenim. Kai berlari melewatiku tak menyapaku atau menggodaku seperti biasanya. Entahlah aku tak tahu kenapa aku jadi sekesal ini. Aku terus saja berjalan kearah rumahku sendirian lagi. Sesampainya didepan rumah aku memicingkan mataku.

Ohh….aku kenal dengan motor merah jelek yg ada di depan rumahku itu. Semoga saja motornya dimaling karena diparkir sembarangan. Aku masuk rumah dan melihat baekie tengah bersiap2 dengan pakaian yg sangat rapi.

"kau mau kemana?"tanyaku padanya

"tentu saja pergi kencan dengan kai hyung"jawabnya dengan wajah sumringah khas anak kecil"tapi aku kesal kenapa hyung juga harus ikut, padahal ini kan kencan kami"anak ini bicara apa sih?

"kau yg kencan kenapa mengajakku juga"

"aku juga tak mau mengajakmu hyung, tapi kau disuruh eomma ikut"pernyataan baekie benar2 membuatku kesal. Bilang saja aku harus jadi babysisternya selama dia melakukan kencan.

Aku melirikki kai yg sedang duduk disofa memperhatikan kami. Dia benar2 mengesalkan karena terlihat sedang menahan tawa mengamati keluarga yg diluar batas normal ini. Sudahlah…lebih baik aku berganti pakaian dan mengikuti kemana mereka akan berkencan.

Saat perjalanan entah kemana ini, baekie benar2 tidak bisa diam. Dia selalu berteriak kesenangan ketika kai mempercepat laju motornya. Dan saat itu juga aku langsung memukul kepalanya agar memelankan motornya. Dia pikir aku ingin baekie cepat mati, sebelum baekie mati karena kecelakaan aku yg akan mati duluan karena dipenggal appa dan eommaku.

Taraaaa…sekarang aku berhenti disebuah rumah yg sangat besar dan aku tidak tahu rumah siapa ini. Kai menggendong baekie masuk, dan baekie mengalungkan lengan kecilnya pada leher kai. Ughh…aku disini benar2 seperti orang ketiga dalam hubungan percintaan mereka yg amat sangat tidak wajar ini.

"hyuuung kau kemana saja?semalaman tidak pulang, aku kan kesepian"sambut sebuah suara dari dalam rumah ketika baru saja kai selesai menutup pintu rumah.

"hei kenapa kau memeluk namjachinguku?"teriak baekie pada anak kecil yg menyambut kedatangan kami tadi

"hyung siapa dia?"anak tersebut kembali bertanya pada kai, sebelum kai menjawab aku sudah meneriakki baekie terlebih dahulu

"baekie kau tidak boleh berkata kasar seperti itu"

"huaaaa….hyung"teriak anak kecil tadi dan segera memeluk kakiku. Aku yg masih bingung langsung berjongkok"hyung apa kau masih ingat aku"Tanya anak itu polos. Aku hanya menggeleng, kemudian dia menepuk jidatnya.

"ohh…aku lupa waktu hyung habis menolongku kan hyung pingsan"racau anak ini semakin mebuatku bingung"hyung ini aku…anak yg kau tolong waktu aku hampir tertabrak mobil. Aaaahhhaaaa…sekarang aku tau kenapa dari tadi si kecil ini seperti sok kenal denganku

"apa kau baik2 saja?apa waktu itu ada yg terluka"tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab

"hyung maafkan aku, aku memang baik2 saja tapi hyung yg sepertinya tidak baik2 saja waktu itu. Aku menyesal"aku yg melihatnya langsung membawa badan kecilnya kedalam pelukanku. Dia mebalas pelukanku

"jadi namamu siapa?"tanyaku dan melepaskan pelukanku padanya

"yeollie"jawabnya senang

"chanyeol, nama lengkapnya kim chanyeol"sahut kai

"hyung sini deh"panggil yeollie. Aku hanya menurut dan kembali mendekatinya. Dia memegang kedua pipiku dan mencium dahiku, lalu dia berkata"apa hyung mau jadi namjachinguku?"pertanyaan macam apa ini. Kenapa anak2 jaman sekarang pikiranya sudah melampaui batas usianya?.

"apa yg kau lakukan padanya, pada hyungku?"Teriak baekie dan kai secara bersamaan. Aku dan chanyeol menengok melihat mereka berdua. Tapi seketika chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganku dan kembali bertanya."jadi aku diterima atau tidak?"

Kulihat sekarang baekie memaksa turun dr gendongan kai dan mendekati kami berdua. Tiba2 dia memelukku.

"jangan mengambil hyungku seenaknya"ucapnya pada chanyeol

"kau sudah merebut hyungku jadi aku juga boleh mengambil hyungmu dong"ucap chanyeol tak mau mengalah.

"tidak boleh"baekhyun semakin memelukku erat. Aku sendiri juga kaget, baekhyun tak pernah seposesif ini terhadapku. Aku ini ngomomong apa sih?

"bagaiman kalau kita bertukar hyung saja?"tawar chanyeol

"tak mau"baekie masih mempertahankanku

"bagaimana kalau kita berbagi hyung saja?"tawar chanyeoll lagi

"kalau itu aku setuju"kini baekie mnyetujui penawaran terakhir chanyeol. Aku seperti berada ditempat pelelangan. Dasar bocah.

"hahahahaha"tawa kai membuat kita bertiga menengok kearahnya"sudah2…yeollie baekie sebaiknya kalian bermain"

"baiklah"jawab chanyeol dan baekie bersamaan. Kini mereka pergi berdua sambil bergandengan tangan. Lamat2 masih kudengar suara mereka

"ayo kita bermain leggo"

"aku tak mau, dirumah juga aku selalu bermain leggo"

"lalu kita main apa baekie?"

"main rumah2an saja, aku jadi istrimu dan kau jadi suamiku"

"oke baiklah" dan suara dua kurcaci itu menghilang

Aku tak tahu setelah ini aku harus melakukan apa sampai kai menarik lenganku menuju lantai atas. Aku cukup mengikutinya saja. Setelah sampai dikamarnya aku memukul lenganya keras sambil bertanya.

"untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?"tanyaku kesal

"awwwwww"itulah jawaban dr pertanyaanku

"kau kenapa?"

"kau memukul bagian tubuhku yg paling sakit tahu"sekarang aku ingat kalau semalam dia jatuh ketika sedang balapan. Aku yg khawatir langsung saja membuka seragam sekolahnya, berniat mengecek luka2nya.

"kenapa kau jd seagresif ini eoooh?"ucapan kai membuat kegiatan melepaskan bajunya terhenti

"maafkan aku"aku melepas pegangan tanganku dr bajunya dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"tolong cepat kau obati lukaku"perintah kai padaku. Kai sudah menyiapkan obat2an dan aku langsung mengurus luka ditubuhnya. Bagian tubuhnya yg paling parah adalah lenganya, aku tak tahu posisinya saat jatuh bagaimana.

"kenapa kau tak bilang dr semalam kalau kau terluka"

"bagaimana aku mau bilang kalau kau saja tidur saat sudah sampai dirumahmu"aku langsung diam dengan pernyataanya barusan.

"jadi kau sebelunya sudah tahu tentang aku?"

"tau tentang apa?"kai balik bertanya

"masalah aku menolong chanyeol"

"ya aku sudah tahu"ucapnya pelan"aku tahu kalau teman sekelasku yg bernama oh sehuun yg menolong adikku waktu itu"

"kenapa kau tak bilang dr awal"ucapku kesal sambil memukul lenganya

"kenapa kau memukulku?lenganku sakit tahu"

"oh…maafkan aku"ucapku sambil meniup2 lenganya, aku sendiri tak tahu apa yg kulakukan ini ada efeknya. Tiba2 kai mengangkat dagu sehingga membuat pandangan mata kami bertemu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, tinggal beberapa senti lagi dan

"BRAAAK"pintu dibuka dengan kasar, dan kami berdua menoleh kearah pintu

"hyuuung yeolli selingkuh dr ku"teriak baekie sambil memeluk kai

"aku tidak berselingkuh baekie, td itu hanya temanku"jelas chanyeol

"sebenarnya apa yg terjadi?"tanyaku kesal karena tak mengerti dengan jalan cerita duo namja kecil ini

"yeollie selingkuh hyung sepulang kerja, dan aku memergokinya dia di cafe sedang bersama namja lain. Sekarang aku minta cerai"terang baekie padaku

"itu hanya teman kerjaku baekie, kenapa kau tidak percaya?"chanyeol terlihat putus asa meyakinkan baekie

"baekie apa kau tidak mencintai chanyeol?"tanyaku padanya, niatku membantu chanyeol

"aku mencintainya"jawabnya sambil menunduk

"jadi kau harus mempercayai chanyeol juga"

"apa harus begitu?"

"memang harus, sekarang kau harus minta maaf pada chanyeol karena tidak percaya padanya"

"Yeollie maafkan baekie"

"iyah aku memaafkanmu"ucap chanyeol sambil menarik tangan baekie agar meninggalkan kami berdua"hyung maafkan kami karena menyela kegiatan kalian, sekarang bisa dilanjutkan lagi"tambahan terakhir dari chanyeol benar2 membuat kai tertawa keras

"haahahahahah…sepertinya baekie terlalu banyak menonton drama"ucap kai membuatku kesal

"terserah kau saja, aku tak tahu jalan pikiran anak kelas 4 sekolah dasar saat ini" dan kai malah semakin kencang tertawa.

"aku mau pulang" kai langsung berhenti tertawa

"kau mau meninggalkan baekie disini?"

"biar saja. Suruh saja suaminya kim chanyeol untuk mengatarkanya pulang"dan kai kembali tertawa.

Duo kecil itu sukses membuatku stress. Aku pergi saja dari sini.

To be be be be be be bersambung yah…hahahahaha

Tunggu di chapter slanjutnya. Author masih mikir2 dulu kelanjutanya sepertia apa. Apakah rumah tangga baekie dan chanyeol akan bahagia selamanya?hahahaha tunggu author yah…..kalau g mau nunggu author, ntar author naik pesawat ajah sendiri deh…


	3. Chapter 3

Are you bad boy or good boy? 3

Pairing : SeKai

Ratting:PG 57(hahaha PG 17 kok)

Genre :yaoi ,romance,

Yg bikin orang alay namanya depo leedong donghae

Waaaaah….uda chapter 3 ajah yah. Terimakasih atas dukunganya.

Aku sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, baekie sudah tertidur pulas dipangkuanku. Mungkin terlalu lelah memerankan drama sebagai seorang istri. Huffft…..aku sudah sampai dirumah sekarang. Eomma menyambut kedatanganku , dan langsung mengambil baekie dari pangkuanku, membawa baekie masuk.

Aku hendak mengikuti eomma tapi tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang, kalian pasti tahu siapa orang yg kumaksud.

"apalagi?"tanyaku malas

Cuup

Kai mencium pipiku

"yaaa…kenapa kau seenaknya saja menciumku hah?"teriakku kesal dan memegang pipiku yg barusan dicium kai. Untung saja eomma tak melihat kejadian barusan.

"aku pulang, cepatlah tidur"dia menepuk kepalaku pelan dan meninggalkanku yg masih bengong didepan rumah. Sudahlah aku juga tak tahu apa yg dipikirkan kai, baekie dan chanyeol, sepertinya mereka sepemikiran.

…..

Keesokan harinya aku benar2 sangat kesal karena kai tak sekolah. Mengapa hal ini menjadi masalah, bukan karena tidak bertemu dengan namja brandal itu, tapi kelas benar2 sepi dengan keberadaan ku dan songsaenim saja. Sekarang aku sudah dalam perjalanan kerumah karena kelas benar2 tak menggairahkan, songsaenim hanya memberikan soal dan aku mengerjakanya dengan asal.

Aku benar2 sangat malas sekali, cuaca sangat panas, berjalan sendirian tak ada teman. Saat2 seperti ini aku malah mengingat kai. Huuft…kalau saja hari ini dia tidak membolos mungkin aku punya teman bertengkar. Ketika aku melewati halte bus, aku melihat tao si mata panda yg pernah kutemui di arena balap waktu itu. Ternyata dia juga melihatku dan langsung mendatangiku, memelukku dengan erat seperti teman lama yg tak pernah bertemu.

"tao sesak"

"maafkan aku sehuun"dia melepaskan pelukanya sambil meminta maaf"kau mau pulang sehuun-ah?"aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai duduk. Tak seberapa lama kami berbincang bincang tiba2 kami didatangi oleh beberapa berandalan. Tao mulai merapat2 kan badanya padaku dan memegang erat lenganku. Sebenarnya aku juga takut tapi aku tak mungkin menunjukkan ketakutanku didepan tao yg sudah mengkerut disebelahku.

Brandalan itu mulai menarik2 lenganku dan lengan tao, aku menendang salah satu dari mereka. Tapi brandalan yg kutendang sangat marah dan memukul wajahku. Aku tak memeperdulikanya, aku hanya berusaha mencoba melindungi tao. Bukan karena aku sok pahlawan, tapi karena tao sudah menangis hebat dan tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku sudah merasa sangat kesakitan diseluruh tubuhku tapi aku juga tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku ditarik dengan kencang oleh salah satu dr mereka sampai aku tersungkur ke jalan, ketika dia hampir membuka bajuku. Si brandalan tadi ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang, dan aku melihat kai memukul, menendang brandalan tadi. Kai mengamuk habis2an, aku menangis kencang dan menarik narik baju kai agar berhenti memukul si brandalan yg hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Seseorang tiba2 muncul dan memeluk tao, dan aku mengenal namja itu, kris.

Kulihat kris menenangkan tao, dan aku benar2 merasa lega karena tao sudah ada yg mengurusnya. Sedangkan aku?aku jatuh terduduk ditrotoar dan melihat kai masih memukul I brandalan2 yg masih tersisa. Aku terduduk dan terus saja menangis, dan kulihat kai mendekatiku, memelukku, menenggelamkan kepalaku didadanya. Aku semakin terisak hebat, sampai seseorang memegang pundak kai, aku melihat orang tersebut adalah kris. Dia mencoba mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah melindungi tao dr brandalan tersebut, meskipun aku sempat melihat raut muka kris yang agak menjaga imej karena sebelumnya masih ada masalah dengan kai. Kai hanya membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Kemudian kulihat kris meninggalkan kami berdua dan membawa tao pergi.

"dasar namja bodoh"teriak kai kesal padaku. Aku kembali menangis dengan kencang karena dibentak oleh kai. Kai tak memperdulikanku dan menarikku agar naik keatas motornya. Aku hampir menolak perintahnya tapi kai mencekram tanganku erat, sebenarnya aku sangat kesakitan, tidak hanya dilengan dan diseluruh tubuhku saja, tapi aku merasakan sakit dihatiku juga.

Sekarang aku sudah berada dirumah kai, kai mendudukkan ku ke sofa ruang tamunya dengan sangat kasar. Aku masih saja menangis dan kai meninggalkanku entah kemana. Dia kembali dengan sebuah kotak obat, dalam diam dia mengobati lukaku, aku hanya bisa menangis.

Tiba2 dia meletakkan kepalanya dipundakku, aku benar2 kaget. Pundakku sekarang basah, aku yakin kai sedang menangis.

"kumohon jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi, jgn membuatku merasakan kehilanganmu untuk yg kedua kalinya"aku bingung, shock, dan tak mengerti apa yg dibicarakan kai. Dia melepaskan pelukanya dan menatapku tajam. Dia mencium dahiku, mencium kedua mataku, mencium luka yg ada disudut bibirku dan yg terakhir dia mencium bibirku lembut sekali. Aku bisa merasakan ketulusan lewat ciumanya. Dia melepaskan ciumanya dan menatapku lembut.

"sekarang cepatlah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku akan meminta izin pada orangtuamu agar kau menginap disini"aku menurutinya dan pergi menuju kamar kai.

Aku sangat kelelahan dan memilih untuk tidur saja, kurebahkan tubuhku dan benar2 terasa sakit. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, masih sangat sedih karena kai mebentakku tadi, aku ingin pulang saja, tapi eomma dan appa akan memarahiku habis2an kalau melihat keadaanku saat ini. Oh…kai mengapa kau menangis tadi?aku sungguh tak mengerti denganmu. Tak seberapa lama aku merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggangku. Aku tak melepaskanya karena aku merasa sangat nyaman sekali.

…

Aku terlalu lama ketiduran, dan badanku benar2 sakit semua, tapi apa yg kini kurasakan adalah sesak. Eughhh….aku mencoba bergerak tapi aku tak bisa, kubuka mataku. Aku menemukan sikecil chanyeol sedang tertidur sambil memeluk lenganku dan juga kai yg tidur sambil memelukku dari belakang. Dejavu. Itu yg aku rasakan saat ini, seperti ketika kai menginap dirumahku beberapa waktu lalu.

"hyung…kau sudah bangun"ucap chanyeol yg sepertinya terbangun karena pergerakanku tadi. Dia bangun tapi masih tak mau melepaskan pelukanya ditanganku.

"lepaskan dia chanyeol, atau aku akan mengusirmu dr kamar ini"ancam kai yg tiba2 ikut menyela

"kenapa aku tak boleh memeluknya?kau curang hyung"protes chanyeol

"kau kan sudah punya baekie, jd jangan memeluk sembarangan apa yg jd milikku"ancam kai lagi

"jadi aku tak harus mengikuti pertengkaran antar keluarga ini kan?"tanyaku dan beranjak bangun dr kasur

"kau mau kemana hah?"Tanya kai sambil menarik tubuhku dan kini terjatuh dikasur lagi, lebih tepatnya diatas tubuh kai.

"ughh….aku merasa jd pengganggu sekarang. Aku pergi saja"sela chanyeol. Tapi kami tak menghiraukanya sampai terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Kai tak mau melepaskan pelukanya padaku, aku kan malu.

"kai kumohon lepaskan aku" kai melonggarkan pelukanya dan kini aku berdiri.

"kini kau kulepaskan tapi lain kali tidak akan"aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku

"sekarang aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah tadi pagi?"aku mulai mengalihkan perhatianya

"kenapa eoooh?kau kesepian"

"mimpi saja kau"aku benar2 kesal dan sebenarnya aku tak mau sih mengakau kalau aku memang kesepian tadi pagi

"chanyeol demam"selanya cepat"sepertinya dia terlalu lelah memerankan menjadi suami baekie yang kemaren sempat minta cerai. Atau mungkin saja dia trauma dan akhirnya jatuh sakit" kai mulai tak serius lagi

"jadi chanyeol demam?kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?dan kenapa kau mengusirnya dari sini?"

"ya…..jangan memberi pertanyaan bertubi2 seperti itu, bagaimana aku mau menjawabnya" aku tak menghiraukanya dan keluar mencari chanyeol. Kulihat kai mengikutiku di belakang. Kutemukan si kecil chanyeol sedang duduk disofa sambil menekan nekan remote, mengganti chanel TV yang sepertinya membosankan baginya.

"chanyeol…"panggilku"apa kau demam?"

"eummm…yeollie sudah sembuh"jawabnya ringan"tapi yeollie kangen baekie"sekarang raut mukanya terlihat sedih.

"kau merindukanya?bagaimana kalau besok kau main kerumahku"

"waaah asyik"chanyeol langsung lompat memelukku

"waaaah…sepertinya ada yg merindukan istri tercintanya"kai mulai menggoda chanyeol

"hyung kau sangat menyebalkan"chanyeol melepaskan pelukanya dan melipat kedua tanganya sambil memproutkan bibir kecilnya itu"sudahlah hyung yeollie lapar"

"baiklah aku akan memasakkan sesuatu"dan kulihat kai sudah pergi kedapur. Aku mengikutinya.

"memangnya kau bisa memasak?"tanyaku tak percaya

" kalau aku tak bisa memasak, lalu siapa yg memberikan makanan pada chanyeol setap harinya?"teriaknya padaku "memangnya kau yg tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali merepotkanku"aku membelalakkan mataku dan kudapati dia sedang menyeringai padaku.

"huh….aku membencimu"teriakku kesal

"sudahlah…cepat bantu aku memasak, kasian chanyeol sudah kelaparan" aku beranjak untuk membantu kai yg sekarang sudah sibuk, entahlah dia sebenarnya ingin memasak apa aku tak tahu. Aku membantunya memotong sayuran.

"kau benar2 tak bisa memasak"ejeknya. Aku tak menghiraukanya, sungguh aku dari tadi terus menerus diejek.

"awwwhh"teriakku kesakitan. Dan jariku sekarang berdarah karena terpotong. Mungkin ini karma karena kau memasak dalam keadaan kesal. Kai tiba2 menarik tanganku dan menghisap jariku yg berdarah. Aku terus saja memperhatikan apa yg dilakukanya tanpa berkomentar. Dia melepaskan hisapanya

"sebaiknya kau menunggu saja dengan chanyeol"kai menyuruhku meninggalkan dapur, aku melihat raut mukanya, antara kesal dan mungkin sedikit khawatir, itu yang kutangkap. Aku meletakkan pisau yang sedari tadi masuh kupegang dan pergi sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"hyung, apa makananya sudah siap?"Tanya chanyeol padaku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku duduk disampingnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Aku menangis sekarang, entahlah aku tiba2 merasa sedih ketika diusir oleh kai dari dapur tadi.

"hyung kau kenapa?apanya yang sakit"aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada chanyeol. Tangan kecilnya memeluk lengan ku, Aku semakin terisak.

Aku merasa ada yang mendekapku dari belakang, saat kutolehkan wajahku, aku mendapati kai memelukku sambil menyerukkan kepalanya pada leherku.

"maafkan aku…sungguh aku minta maaf"dia mengucapkanya berkali kali. Aku kembali menangis dengan kencang dan kudengar chanyeol yang sedari tadi kupeluk juga ikut menangis.

"hyung…hiks,,,kumohon jangan sakiti sehuun hyung…hiks"dia mengucapkanya sambil mengertakan pelukanya pada tanganku

"maafkan aku chanyeol, aku tak bermaksud memarahi sehuun hyung, aku hanya tak ingin melihat dia terluka lagi"kai mengucapkanya dengan nada yang sangat lemah dan sepertinya dia memberi penjelasan kepada chanyeol bukan kepadaku. Aku masih saja menangis, sampai kai melepaskan pelukanya dan berjongkok di depan kami berdua.

"kumohon kalian berhentilah menangis, aku tak ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi menangis karena perbuatanku"aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya dengan apa yang telah diucapkanya. Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan berganti memeluk kai. Kai tersenyum dan balas memeluknya. Pandangan mata kami bertemu, dia tersenyum sangat lembut padaku dan menarik jemariku untuk digenggamnya. Aku hanya bisa terisak sambil melihat tautan tangan kami.

Kai mengangkat tubuh kecil chanyeol dan menarik tanganku menuju meja makan. Sesampainya dimeja makan kai memangku chanyeol dan kini dia melepaskan genggaman tanganya padaku. Ada perasaan kehilangan ketika genggaman itu terlepas, aku tak tahu kenapa. Kai mulai menyuapi chanyeol yang duduk dipangkuanya masih sambil terisak isak kecil. Aku hanya memandangi mereka berdua, aku benar2 iri sekarang, baekie tidak pernah semanja itu padaku.

"kau tak ingin makan?atau kau menunggu giliran untuk diuapi"kenapa dia senang sekali menggodaku, padahal tadi aku sudah sedikit simpatik padanya. Sepertinya kadar jailnya sudah bangkit lagi. Aku mulai memakan pelan makanan yang ada dihadapanku.

"awww"kulihat kai tersenyum kesal padaku"kenapa kau memukulku dengan sendok"kuusap kepalaku yang dipukulnya

"kalau makanmu begitu kapan kau bisa tumbuh besar?kau sedang diet"

"kalau aku diet, mungkin sekarang tinggal tulang saja badanku ini"kenapa orang ini selalu membuatku kesal, seharusnya kalau memang dia perhatian padaku, katakan saja. Ah…kau menginginkan apa sebenarnya oh sehuun.

"hahahahahah"chanyeol tertawa dengan keras mengalihkan perhatian kami berdua, dia dan sudah tak menangis lagi

"kau sudah senang eoooh"kai bertanya dengan sangat lembut, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dilakukanya padaku. Aku memproutkan bibirku karena cemburu pada adiknya itu.

"ya…ya….ya…aku paling tidak senang melihat kau memproutkan bibir tipismu itu, aku tahu kalau kau melakukanya berarti kau sedang kesal. Kau kesal karena apa eooh?"

"kenapa kau amat cerewet sih sekarang, aku mau pulang saja"aku mulai beranjak pergi. Tapi ada sebuah lengan kecil menarik tanganku

"kumohon hyung tinggallah untuk malam ini saja, aku ingin tidur bersamamu"

aku berjongkok mengusap kepalanya"baiklah"

"kalian tak akan kubiarkan tidur berdua saja, aku ikut"

"hyung dilarang masuk"tolak chanyeol mentah2"aku sudah selesai hyung, ayo kita tidur!"chanyeol mulai menarik tanganku menuju kamarnya

"apa kau mau tidur lagi oh sehuun?kau kan baru saja bangun?" aku hanya menganggkat bahuku dan berjalan mengikuti chanyeol. Kulirik kai sekilas, dia kini tengah membereskan peralatan makan kami. Ketika aku melihatnya tanpa sengaja dia juga melihatku, kami saling bertatapan dan dia tersenyum sangat lembut kepadaku, aku tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi jantungku benar2 berdegup kencang sekarang. Kualihkan pandanganku darinya karena tak kuat menahan degupan ini.

…

Akhirnya semalam kami tidur bertiga lagi, kai mendobrak paksa kamar yang aku tidur I dengan chanyeol. Karena tak mau ada kehobohan lagi akhirnya chanyeol membiarkan kita tidur panas2 an bertiga. Sekarang aku sudah bersiap berangkat kesekolah, sebenarnya aku sangat malas, karena cuaca dipagi hari ini sudah sangat panas. Ketika hendak keluar dari pintu rumah kai aku sudah melihat kai bertengger dengan motor merahnya itu.

"kau lama sekali oh sehuun"keluhnya

"apa aku tak salah lihat?kenapa kau bersemangat sekali pergi kesekolah?"

"hyukjae songsaenim pasti sudah merindukanku karena kemarin aku tidak masuk, jadi hari ini aku ingin menyapanya"sedangkan hyukjae songsaenim yang ada didalam bis menuju kesekolahnya tiba2 merinding hebat.

Hari ini diadakan tes lagi. Ughhhh…aku menyesal kenapa tadi aku berangkat kesekolah, aku kan bisa pura2 sakit karena dikeroyok brandalan kemarin, tapi penyesalan selalu datang diakhir, kini yg ada hanya kertas soal yang masih bersih belum kucoret. Aku melirik kai yang sepertinya dengan mudah mengerjakan soal2 setan ini, dia melirikku sekilas dan menampilkan smirk andalanya itu. Kalian tahu smirknya itu benar2 membuatku kesal.

"aku yakin kau pasti tak mampu menjawabnya"kekesalanku memuncak dengan ejekanya itu, ditambah sekarang dia sudah mengumpulkan kertas jawabanya.

"waktu habis oh sehuun"teriak hyukjae songsaenim dr depan

"tapi aku belum se...oh baiklah"percuma protes, hal itu juga tak bisa mengubah kertas jawabanku menjadi penuh

"sudah bisa dipastikan. Kai kau benar semua dan kau oh sehuun kau salah semua, karena kau tak menjawabnya sama sekali" aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, aku benar2 tak mau melihat muka kai saat ini.

"songsaenim, bagaimana kalau namja pabbo ini belajar bersama denganku untuk memperbaiki nilainya"aku mendongak menatap tak percaya apa yang dikatakan kai

"usul yang bagus kai, aku berharap padamu"songsaenim mengucapkanya sambil menepuk punggung kai pelan"dan kau oh sehuun, kau harus belajar dengan benar"songsaenim malah memukul kepalaku menggunakan bolpoint. Aku hanya mendengus kesal, dasar kai cari muka.

Aku berjalan pulang menuju rumah kai, sebenarnya tadi kai sempat menawariku untuk ikut denganya tapi aku menolak mentah2 usulnya itu karena masih kesal dengan kejadian dikelas tadi. Meskipun begitu ternyata ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dari belakang dengan motornya, kalian pasti tahu siapa itu. Bukan…bukan brandalan yang kemarin tapi itu kai. Aku berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?kalau kau mau pulang sudah pulang saja sana!"selesai mengucapkan hal tersebut aku langsung berlari meninggalkanya. Percuma karena dia tentu saja bisa mengejarku

"aku tak mengikutimu, inikan jalan pulang kerumahku"teriaknya sehingga membuat org2 disekitarnya menoleh. Aku benar2 lupa kalau kai juga akan pulang denganya.

"stop"teriakku sambil mendekatinya"aku ikut denganmu saja"

"pabbo…"ucapnya sambil tertawa

Tak beberapa lama kami sampai dan sudah melihat chanyeol duduk diteras dengan pakaian yg rapi, tapi style nya benar2 bagus si kecil itu. Ketika melihat kami, dia langsung menghampiri kami, bahkan aku dan kai belum sempat turun dari motor. Chanyeol mkenyeruak dan tanpa aba2 langsung mencoba naik didepan kai, kai yg tahu chanyeol kesusahan naik akhirnya membantunya.

"hyung langsung saja yah!aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan baekie"oh…ternyata dia cepat2 ingin bertemu baekie. Aku saja hampir lupa dengan janjiku yg kemarin.

"baiklah kita berangkat sekarang"kai langsung memacu motornya lagi

"yahoooooooo"teriak chanyeol kesenangan

Aku langsung membuka pintu rumahku, dan disambut teriakan si kecil baekie."hyuung knp kau kemarin tak pulang"wow….ini benar2 hal yg tak biasa karena sepertinya dia menghkhawatirkanku.

"baekieeee"belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaanya, chanyeol berlari kearah baekie sambil meneriakkan namanya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku melihat adegan chanyeol memeluk baekie.

"sepertinya ada yg merindukan istrinya"sindir kai, aku hanya meliriknya malas, dan chanyeol tak menghiraukanya

"wah…wah…siapa ini?imutnya"suara eommaku menginterupsi adegan mesara baekie dan chanyeol. Sekarang chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya."kim chanyeol imnida"

"eeeeh…sopan sekali anak ini"eomma ku langsung menghambur memeluknya. Baekie terlihat kesal karena…entahlah mungkin karena chanyeol dipeluk eomma atau chanyeol dipuji eomma.

"apa baekie"Tanya eommaku ketika baekie menarik lengan eomma"jangan memeluk suamiku sembarangan!"

"hah?"eommaku menatap baekie bingung

"sudahlah eomma, baekie sepertinya sudah melupakan kai dan beralih pada adiknya, kim chanyeol"eommaku hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti

"dasar anak eomma kecil2 sudah jadi playboy"goda eomma"oh iya, kenapa kau kemarin tak pulang sehuun?"mati aku…aku tak mungkin menjawab kalau aku tak pulang karena badanku babak belur…otokke?

"dia merawat chanyeol ajhumma, kemarin chanyeol demam"sahut kai. Untuk hari ini aku akan berterimakasih padamu

"MWOOO?kau sakit?"teriak baekie mengalihkan perhatian kami"ayo kita kekamarku saja"baekie menarik lengan chanyeol agar mengikutinya

"apa yg akan kau lakukan dikamar baekie?"tanyaku menghentikan langkahnya

"tentu saja merawatnya, aku kan istrinya" dan eommaku tertawa sampai menangis lagi. Aku mengabaikan pernyataan baekie dan berjalan mendahuluinya untuk pergi kekamarku yg bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan ketika hendak mengganti bajuku, aku merasakan ada yang memperhatikanku. Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku dan menemukan kai yg sedang tersenyum menyeringai padaku.

"apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"aku tak jadi membuka pakaianku

"kenapa tak kau lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu yg barusan"

"dasar mesum"ku ambil bajuku yang ada didalam almari dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Kali ini akan kulempar gayung kalau dia masih mengikutiku. Selesai ganti baju, aku kembali kekamar dan menemukan kai sedang tertidur dengan muka ditenggelamkan ke bantal. Aku tak menghiraukanya, asalkan dia tak menggangguku tak apa, lebih baik aku pergi menonton TV saja dibawah, aku tak mau membangunkan namja malas ini.

Aku mengganti chanel2 TV karena tak ada yang bagus untuk ditonton. Masak aku harus menonton drama? Bisa2 aku jadi seperti baekie, bicara tidak sesuai umur karena kebanyakan menonton drama. Sampai akhirnya aku mematikan TV dan berjalan kedapur.

"eomma apa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan?"eomma berjalan dan memegang dahiku"kau tidak demam"gumamnya, dan aku mengerti kalau eomma sedang menyindirku

"eomma"

"baiklah, kau sepertinya berubah agar rajin jadi eomma akan menyuruhmu ke swalayan saja membeli bahan2 makan malam kita, ada bahan yang kurang untuk masakan eomma"

"baiklah"ucapku senang karena aku mempunyai kegiatan"tapi eomma uang kembalianya buatku yah"

"dasar kau"

Eomma benar2 memanfaatkan kebaikanku, aku disuruhnya membeli belanjaan yg ternyata membutuhkan dua kantung tas plastik, padahal tadi eomma berkata ada bahan yg kurang, kalau ini bukan bahan yg kurang tapi aku disuruh belanja semua barang. Aku menyesal tadi sempat semangat membantu eomma, dan disinilah aku akhirnya. Berjalan sendirian, kepanasan dan membawa katung plastik yg benar2 berat. Sebenarnya apa salahku tuhan?. Pandanganku seketika beralih pada segerombolan orang disana, semakin aku mendekat semakin aku bisa memperhatikan apa yg dilakukan oleh gerombolan tadi. Huaaaa….nasibku benar2 sial, aku bertemu lagi dengan brandalan yg kemarin mengeroyokku, apa aku harus pura2 tidak kenal mereka yah, hei…aku memang tidak kenal mereka kok. Tapi hatiku berkata lain, aku sangat kasihan dengan namja yg sedang disudutkan itu. Dasar hati sialan, kenapa kau tak mengabaikanya saja.

"hei lepaskan dia"teriakku agak sedikit menantang

"huaaa…kau lagi"sepertinya salah satu preman itu kaget karena pertemuan kami untuk yg kedua kalinya.

"hei apa kalian tidak puas kemarin dipukul habis2an oleh namjachinguku"terpaksa…sungguh aku terpaksa mengakui kai sebagai namjachinguku

"tapi dia kan tidak ada disini"ucap salah satu brandalan itu sedikit ragu

"dia sedang membeli rokok disana, aku sedang menunggunya"aku menunjukk sebuah minimarket kecil diseberang jalan"apa kalian ingin bertemu denganya?aku bisa memanggilnya sekarang juga"aku mulai sedikit mengancam tp entahlah apa itu berhasil atau tidak

"sudahlah bos kita pergi saja, badanku masih sakit semua akbiat pukulan namjachingunya"bisik salahsatu dr mereka tp nyatanya masih terdengar olehku

"kita pergi dari sini"chukae buatku, aku berhasil mengusir mereka. Kalau saja kalian tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, aku benar2 takut, aku tak bisa berkelahi jadi kugunkan saja tipu muslihat, jika tadi tipuanku gagal aku pasti tanpa berfikir dua kali langsung kabur.

"kau tidak apa2?"aku bertanya pada namja yg terkepung tadi, dia duduk dilantai dan aku mebantunya berdiri"kajja sebaiknya kau kerumahku saja, rumahku dekat dari sini

"gommawo…"ucap namja itu pelan

"tak masalah….namamu siapa?"

"aku kyungsoo"dan dia memberikanku sebuah senyuman bukan wajah ketakutan seperti tadi

"hei kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan mereka?"Tanya ku sok ingin tahu

"dia tadi meminta uang padaku, dan menyeret aku untuk mengikuti mereka"aku benar2 naik darah sekarang, kejadianya benar2 sama dengan apa yg aku alami. Coba aku punya kekuatan lebih, akan kutendan pantat mereka sampai kekutub utara. Tapi apa?aku hanya namja pabbo yg tadi pagi gagal dalam sebuah tes kecil. Sempat2nya kau bilang itu tes kecil oh sehuun, padahal kau tak bisa menjawab semuanya.

Aku membuka pintu pagar dan mempersilahkan kyungsoo untuk masuk kerumah. Eomma menyambutku dengan tatapan"siapa org ini?kenapa kau sering sekali membawa org tak dikenal kerumah"Sebelum eomma ku benar2 bertanya aku sudah menjawab duluan

"dia dikeroyok brandalan dihalte dekat swalayan tempatku berbelanja tadi, jadi kubawa saja kesini"

"aku kan belum menanyakan apa2 oh sehuun"protes eommaku sambil mengacung2 kan pisau yg dipegangnya

"eomma jgn mengacungkan pisau seperti itu kearahku, itu menyeramkan sekali. Dan aku memberi penjelasan terlebih dahulu sebelum eomma bertanya yg macam2"

"sudahlah buatkan temanmu itu minum, dia pasti masih trauma"huh…kalau saja eomma tahu kalau aku kemarin juga mengalami hal yg lebih mengerikan dari kyungsoo.

Setelah appaku pulang kami bersiap2 untuk makan, kyungsoo juga dipaksa eommaku untuk ikut makan bersama. Dan kulihat kyungsoo sangat banyak tertawa karena melihat drama kehidupan baekie dan chanyeol. Sedangkan si malas situ sepertinya masih tidur diatas, sebelum eommaku menyuruhku sepertinya aku harus bertindak lebih dulu.

Kutendang pantatnya hingga kai terjatuh dari tempat tidur."hei pemalas cepat bangun, ayo kita makan"teriakku tepat ditelinganya"huh…enak sekali hidupmu, tidur dan ketika bangun langsung makan"gumamku pelan

"aku mendengarmu oh sehuun"ucapnya dengan suara serak habis bangun tidur.

Kai mengikutiku dibelakang, masih sambil mengucek matanya yg masih mengantuk, aku mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kyungsoo. Dan kai duduk diseberangku.

"k-kai….apa itu kau?"ucap kyungsoo, dan kai langsung sadar seratus persen dan menunjukkan wajah tidak percayanya.

Good bye…

Semoga bertemu di chapter 4

Maaf yah kalo ceritanya agak jayus….author kurang lama bertapanya…


	4. Chapter 4

Are you bad boy or good boy? 4

Pairing : SeKai

Ratting:PG 57(hahaha PG 17 kok)

Genre :yaoi ,romance,

Yg bikin orang alay namanya depo leedong donghae

"_k-kai….apa itu kau?"ucap kyungsoo, dan kai langsung sadar seratus persen dan menunjukkan wajah tidak percayanya._

….

Waaah..ternyata kyungsoo mengenal kai. Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, dan suasana akan lebih hangat. Hohoh kenapa aku jadi melankolis begini? Tapi sudahlah. Aku melihat kai, kenapa mukanya seperti kesal, seharusnya dia kan senang bertemu dengan kyungsoo. Sekarang giliran aku melirik kyungsoo dan raut wajahnya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan kai.

"aku sepertinya pernah melihat hyung"ucap chanyeol memecah keheningan. Mukanya sebenarnya lucu sekali ketika terlihat sedang berfikir serius

"kau mengenalnya dimana?apa dia selingkuhanmu yg lain"ingin sekali kupukul kepala kecil baekie. Dia benar2 tak tahu situasi. Ah…maklumlah dia masih kelas 4.

"baekie…bukan itu maksudku"chanyeol terlihat panic karena baekie mulai memproutkan bibirnya

"sudahlah…sebaiknya kita makan saja dulu"gommawo appa, kau akhirnya bisa menghentikan sitcom keluarga yg tak jelas ini.

"aku permisi pulang saja ajushi, sepertinya aku lupa mengunci rumahku tadi"kail berdiri sambil membungkukkan badanya tanda meminta maaf

"lalu chanyeol bagaimana"Tanya eommaku

"chanyeol apa kau mau ikut hyung pulang atau menginap disini?"kai bertanya pada chanyeol

"aku masih ingin disini dengan baekie"sempat kulihat muka baekie terlihat sumringah karena pernyataan chanyeol barusan

"baiklah, jangan merepotkan yah"pesan kai pada chanyeol, dan chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku tak mengucapkan apapun ketika kai berpamitan. Ini terlalu mencurigakan.

"aku juga pamit pulang saja"ucap kyungsoo membuat suasana jadi tak semenyenangkan tadi"terimakasih karena sudah menolongku"dan kyungsoo langsung berlari keluar.

Setelah kepergian kai dan kyungsoo, suasana mulai kembali ceria lagi karena ulah baekie dan chanyeol. Tapi karena kejadian barusan aku jadi tak bernafsu untuk makan. Aku pamit pada keluargaku dan pergi kekamar. Kulihat sekeliling kamarku, kutemukan sebuah kertas yg mencurigakan. Oh..tidak aku lupa kalau hyukjae songsaenim pernah memberikanku kertas soal ketika kai tidak masuk, dan sialnya besok terakhir dikumpulkan, sial berkali kali sial lagi, ini pelajaran sejarah korea, Aku ingin menangis saja. Tapi kurasa tak ada waktu untuk menangis, sebaiknya mulai kukerjakan saja.

Aku sudah berusaha keras mengerjakanya selama dua jam, tapi apa yg kudapatkan. Kebingungan yang pasti, bukan jawaban, karena aku baru menjawab 8 soal dari 20 soal. Aku berhenti mengistirahatkan pikiranku dulu, kuedarkan pandanganku sejenak. Aku melihat benda asing, kali ini bukan kertas soal lagi tapi seperti sebuah dompet. Aku berjalan mengambil barang yg tergeletak diatas kasur itu, dan benar saja itu sebuah dompet, tapi bukan dompetku. Aku berniat melihat identitas pemilik dompet ini, dan apa yg kutemukan. Jeng..jeng…itu foto kyungsoo dan kai. Lalu ini sebenarnya dompet siapa?kucek lagi dan aku menemukan kartu identitas lain yg ternyata milik kai. Jadi dompet ini milik kai.

Terus saja kulihat foto mereka berdua yg sedang tersenyum bahagia. Entah kenapa dadaku amat sangat sakit, apa aku punya penyakit jantung?aku harus segera kedokter untuk memeriksanya. Tapi apa?aku malah menangis, kenapa aku menangis?kau bodoh oh sehuun…kau bodoh sekali. Jangan menangis, itu hanya kai dan kyungsoo. Lalu apa hubungan mereka?kumohon jgn pikirkan hal ini lagi. Aku masih menangis dalam diam, takut orang rumah mendengarku. Aku duduk diats lantai, Kutelungkupkan kepalaku diatas meja belajar dan kuselonrkan kakiku. Sakit…kenapa sakit sekali?kai bukan siapa siapmu oh sehuun jadi tak wajar kalau kau menangisinya.

…

Leherku sangat sakit karena aku tertidur dengan posisi yg salah, apalagi aku juga sempat menangisi hal bodoh tadi. Kulihat keluar jendela yg masih terbuka dan membiarkan angin masuk kedalam kamarku. Diluar masih gelap, sebaiknya aku pindah kekasur saja, untuk urusan sejarah korea, aku sepertinya malas untuk masuk besok, aku akan beralasan pada eomma kalau aku sakit. Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah kasurku, sungguh aku ingin berteriak ketika melihat seseorang sedang duduk disana sambil memegang kertas….

"a-apa yg kau lakukan disini"aku benar2 gugup dan takut"apa kau itu kai atau hantu yg menyamar sebagai kai?"

"pabbo…aku kai tahu"ucapnya sambil memamerkan smirk andalanya, dan aku percaya sekaran kalau dia benar kai bukan hantu yg menyamar. Lalu apa yg dilakukanya dikamarku

"lalu kenapa kau disini, dan masuk dari mana?"

"dengarkan aku baik2 karena aku tak akan mengulanginya"aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku" aku kesini karena mau mengambil dompetku yg tertinggal dikamarmu, aku bisa dikamarmu lewat dari jendela itu karena tak enak pada ajushi dan ajhumma jika malam2 aku datang bertamu. Dan yg terakhir, kenapa soal semudah ini kau tak bisa mengerjakanya, dari yg sudah kau kerjakan tadi kau hanya benar empat"aku memproutkan bibirku karena mendengar kalimat terakhir yg terucap dari bibir kai.

"iya…aku memang pabbo…lalu kau mau apa?"aku berkata sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Kurasakan kai kini menarik lenganku dan menyuruhku duduk diatas ranjangku.

"kenapa kau tidur sambil menangis"aku tersentak dan langsung menemukan wajah kai. Tatapanya begitu menenangkan, tapi yg kurasakan sakit karena pertanyaan yg diucapkanya.

"a-aku…aku menangis karena tak bisa mengerjakan soal itu"aku benar2 pintar berbohong sekarang. Kai hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku berbohong

"lalu apa kau melihat isi dompetku?"apa yg harus kukatakan sekarang. Tapi dasar kepala bodoh, kepalaku mengangguk tanda aku memang melihat dompet kai.

"tatap mataku"bukan menatapnya aku malah menundukkan kepalaku. Kai mengangkat daguku, dan kami saling bertatapan, mata kami bertemu, nafas kai mengenai wajahku. Sungguh aku sangat malu

"dia….kyungsoo, orang yg dulu kucintai"aku ingin menangis sekarang, tapi apa?aku hanya merasakan sakit, tapi air mataku tak mau keluar"kami pasangan yg sangat bahagia, hubungan kami berjalan lancar selama dua tahun, tapi sesuatu terjadi. Aku mengetahui kalau kyungsoo adalah anak lain dari appaku" kai menghela nafas berat" bisa dikatakan kalau kita masih berhubungan darah, meskipun berbeda ibu. Kejadian itu membuatku berfikir keras, dan akhirnya aku menerimanya sebagai saudara tiriku saja. Tapi kyungsoo berpendapat lain dan tidak menerima kenyataan kalau kami masih memiliki hubungan darah. Aku memutuskanya dan pergi jauh dari kehidupanya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, sekarang kami dipertemukan kembali"Dan melepaskan tanganya dari daguku.

Kini aku menangis, menangis bukan karena sakit hati mendengar kisah cinta mereka yang memilukan. Dipisahkan karena takdir. tapi aku menangis karena sakit melihat kai terluka, meskipun sebenarnya aku juga merasakan sakit dihatiku. Kuarahkan tatapanku tepat dimatanya, dan disana aku hanya menemukan kepedihan. Apa kai masih mencintainya sampai sekarang

"mianhe…mianhee"aku mengucapkanya sambil menangis

"kenapa kau meminta maaf?"tanyanya lembut sambil mengenggam salah satu tanganku

"seharusnya…huks….kau tak perlu menceritakanya…huks…mianhe…karena aku tak bisa menghiburmu…huks"

"hei hidupku yg menyedihkan tapi kenapa kau yg menangis?"kai mencoba menghiburku dengan candaanya. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan menangis."kajja…kita tidur saja, tugasmu sudah aku selsaikan, jadi kau bisa bersantai besok"kai menarik kepalaku kedalam pelukanya dan merebahkan tubuh kami keatas ranjang. Kai terus saja mengusap kepalaku sampai aku merasa kelelahan dan mengantuk. Samar2 masih kudengar suara kai

"saranghae oh sehuun…saranghae"dan aku terlelap dengan sebuah senyuman terukir dibibirku.

…

Ketika kubuka mataku, aku sudah tidak menemukan kai disebelahku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, tapi aku sepertinya merasakan hal yang menyenangkan mengingat beberapa potongan kejadian semalam, meskipun aku merasa bermimpi ketika kai mengatakan "saranghae".

Aku turun kebawah untuk segera bersiap-siap berangkat kesekolah musim panasku. mencoba sedikit mengubah pandanganku tentang kelas susulan ini, agar terasa lebih menyenangkan, sebenarnya aku tak tahu kenapa hari ini terasa sangat menyenangakn, membuatku tersenyum senyum sendiri.

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu dipagi hari yg cerah ini hyung, itu mebuatku merinding" ucapan baekie seketika membuatku memproutkan bibirku. Eh….apa yg dilakukanya pagi2 begini?dia terlihat…errr…sibuk dengan segelas susu cokelat ditanganya. Aku ingin sekali tertawa melihat cara berjalanya yg seperti bebek karena ketakutan susu yang dibawanya tumpah.

"sejak kapan kau suka susu coklat?"

"hyung…kau mengagetkanku, susunya tumpahkan"baekie terliaht kesal karena membuatnya berhenti mendadak dan menumpahkan susu yg dibawanya."eomma…"baekie merengek ditempatnya berdiri. Chanyeol yg melihat baekie akan menangis datang menghampirinya dan mengambil susu yg dibawa baekie.

Chanyeol meletakkan susunya dimeja dan kembali menghampiri baekie, menariknya agar segera duduk dimeja makan. Huh?andai saja adikku itu chanyeol. Eomma datang sambil membawa mangkuk berisi soup.

"ada apa baekie?"eomma meletakkan soup diatas meja sambil bertanya pada baekie."sehuun kau jangan mengganggu adikmu"eomma memberikan peringatan padaku, aku kembali memproutkan bibirku"adikmu itu mencoba melayani chanyeol, jadi kau jangan mengganggunya"perkataan eomma membuatku terbengong.

"kumohon hyung…. jangan membuat baekie menangis, nanti dia tak mau melayaniku lagi dipagi hari"hah?

"baiklah"aku tak tega mendengar permohonan chanyeol, jadi aku menurutinya saja.

Kami sarapan dengan tenang, kecuali baekie yg diam tak mau makan. Chanyeol dengan sabar mencoba membujuk baekie. Appaku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka.

"sehuun…semalam tidak terjadi apa2 kan?"appaku bertanya dan aku langsung menghentikan acara makanku

"memangnya terjadi apa?"aku bertanya dengan pandangan bingung

"aku tahu, semalam kai memanjat jendela kamarmu"seketika itu mataku membulat lebar, untung saja aku sedang tidak mengunyah makanan, bisa2 tersedak nantinya.

"appa…"ucapku manja

"apa benar tak terjadi apa2 sehuun? Aku berharap terjadi sesuatu malah"eomma ikut menggodaku

"eomma"aku berdiri dan mengambil ranselku"aku berangkat"pamitku pada orang rumah sambil menampakkan wajah kesal.

"kau tidak berangkat bersama kai?"teriak eommaku dari dalam rumah, seketika itu aku berlari agar tak mendengar pertanyaan2 anehnya.

Sehun POV end

Author POV

Disuatu tempat dikorea, lebih tepatnya didepan rumah kai tengah berdiri dua orang namja yang terlihat sangat canggung. Yang satu berseragam sekolah dan yang satu memakai pakaian biasa.

"kai…kumohon….kembalilah padaku"ucap seorang namja yg memakai baju bebas.

"kisah cinta kita sudah berakhir kyungsoo, kau harus menerima bahwa kau adalah saudara tiriku"

Dan kini namja yg bernama kyungsoo itu menangis pelan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya. Kai yg melihat kejadian tersebut juga tak tega, akhirnya ia mulai medekati kyungsoo dan melepaskan tangan yg digunakan kyungsoo untuk menutupi wajahnya. Diusapnya dengan lembut air mata yang mengalir dipipi mulusnya itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua orang tersebut, ada seorang namja yg tak sengaja melihat kejadian memilukan itu. Namja tersebut mulai menitikan air mata, segera dia mengusapnya dengan kasar. Namja itu bernama oh sehuun, kini sehuun mulai berlari tak tentu arah. Mencoba menjauh dan melupakan apa yg telah dilihatnya barusan.

Author POV end

Sehuun POV

Kau bodoh sehuun…kau bodoh…tak seharusnya kau pergi kerumah kai dan melihat kejadian menyakitkan itu. Ketika berangkat kesekolah tadi, secara reflek aku berjalan kearah rumah kai dahulu baru kesekolah. tapi aku salah, jika saja aku tak pergi kesana, mungkin sekarang aku tak akan merasakan sakit didadaku. Kuremas pelan dadaku untuk mengurangi sakitnya.

Aku terduduk disebuah taman. Mencoba mencerna beberapa kejadian. Tak seharusnya aku merasakan sakit ini, mereka berdua lebih merasakan sakit dibandingkan aku. Mereka saling mencintai tapi harus berpisah karena suatu keharusan, bukan karena kehilangan rasa cintanya. Oh…sehuun…mulai sekarang kau harus sadar dimana posisimu, kau jangan menjadi tembok penghalang diantara mereka. Kau bukan siapa2 dari namja bernama kai itu, kau hanya orang baru yg masuk tanpa sengaja dikehidupanya.

Aku menghela nafasku dengan berat. malas sekali berangkat kesekolah, biarkan saja aku membolos untuk yang pertama kalinya. Lebih baik aku menghibur diriku sendiri. terlihat ada kedai es krim yang agak ramai dimusim panas ini. Lebih baik aku kesana saja.

Aku memesan es krim rasa coklat, dan memakanya secara perlahan sambil menikmatinya. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk kembali ketaman yang aku datangi tadi. tapi dijalan tanpa sengaja tubuhku ditabrak seseorang, sehingga es krim yg kupegang jatuh mengenai baju orang yg bertabrakan denganku tersebut.

"gwenchana…?"tanyaku panik"mianhee"

"nan gwencana, kau tak perlu meminta maaf, aku tadi juga salah karena berjalan terburu2" sekilas kutatap namja yg tadi menabrakku. Waaah….tampan sekali wajahnya, seperti malaikat.

"tapi…bajumu kotor, mari ketoko itu sebentar dan aku akan membelikanmu kaos, sebagai ganti baju kotormu itu"

"tak perlu"dia mencoba menolak tawaranku, tapi aku tak memperdulikanya dan menariknya menuju sebuah took pakaian. Kupaksa dia masuk.

"pilihlah sebuah baju, aku yg akan membelikanmu, tapi….."dia mengangkat alisnya karena melihat aku menggantungkan kalimat terakhirku"tapi…jangan yg mahal2 yah!aku tak punya uang"kupasang tatapan puppy eyesku.

"hahaha….sudah tau tak punya uang kenapa kau memaksa membelikanku "dia tertawa sangat keras sekali, sehingga beberapa orang mulai melihat kearah kami.

"aku kan tidak enak pada…"aku terdiam karena belum mengetahui nama namja yg sedang tertawa dihadapanku ini.

"suho….namaku suho"dia menghentikan tawanya ketika menyahuti perkataanku" jika kau tak punya uang, aku bisa membayarnya sendiri, kau tak perlu merasa tak enak, karena aku juga merasa bersalah karena menjatuhkan es krim yg kau makan" oh…iyah…aku melupakan es krim coklatku.

"baiklah"kutundukkan kepalaku, tapi sebuah tangan mengusapnya lembut. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat suho mengusap kepalaku sambil memasang senyum malaikatnya.

Aku menunggunya sambil melihat lihat pakaian yg dipajang ditoko ini. Mataku seakan ingin keluar ketika melihat harga yg tertera dibeberapa pakaian yg tergantung disana. Sepertinya aku salah memasuki toko, tapi untunglah suho sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan membayar pakaianya sendiri. Aku bisa bernafas dengan tenang.

Suho keluar dari ruang ganti, aku melihatnya dan aku benar2 terpesona. Suho terlihat jauh lebih muda mengenakan kaos yg dipakainya sekarang, dari pada kemeja yg tadi dia kenakan. "tampan"ucapku dalam hati. Suho menghampiriku dan menarikku untuk membayar dikasir. Tak sengaja kulihat dompetnya, waaaah…dia mempunyai kartu gold, itu berarti dia merupakan orang kaya. Heeeem….apa yg sebenarnya kupikirkan?.

Suho berencana kembali ke kedai es krim tadi, dia mentraktirku es krim rasa coklat. Aku merasa senang karena bisa menikmatai es krim lagi, kulirik wajah suho. Ternyata dia juga sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum. Bodoh…kumaki diriku karena salah tingkah dihadapanya.

"kau lucu sekali…."

"aku lupa, aku belum memberitahu namaku. Oh sehuun imnida"dan suho hanya tertawa memandangku."oh iya bukankah kau tadi sedang terburu2?"

"ah…itu, janjiku sudah dibatalkan"suho tampak menghela nafas berat

"jangan2 karena aku?"aku mulai panik. Dasar…ini gr2 kau sehuun pabbo

"bukan…."suho tersenyum lagi"orang yg ingin kuajak bertemu, tiba2 membatalkan janji kami"ku anggukkan kepalaku.

Seharian ini aku bermain ditemani suho hyung. Aku harus memanggilnya begitu karena ternyata dia lebih tua dariku empat tahun. Tak terasa sekarang sudah sore, dan suho hyung mengantarku pulang, meskipun dengan berjalan kaki. Kami terus saja bercanda selama diperjalanan, sampai akhirnya kaki kami berhenti didepan rumahku.

Aku tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi ketika kai dengan angkuhnya sedang bersandar pada motornya tepat dihalaman rumah, dan Kai masih memakai seragam sekolah. Dia menatapku tajam, kutundukkan kepalaku dalam karena takut. Suho hyung cepat2 berpamitan karena merasa suasananya tidak menyenangkan.

Aku berjalan pelan memasuki rumah dengan menundukkan kepala, tak ingin melihat muka kai, tapi dia menarik lenganku, membuatku berbalik menghadapnya.

"kenapa kau tadi pagi tak masuk sekolah?"nada suara yg dikeluarkannya membauatku takut"siapa namja yg mengantarmu barusan?hah?"kai agak meninggikan suaranya, aku terkisap dengan nada tingginya. Kutahan agar air mata ini tak keluar, apa dia tak tahu kalau aku tak pergi kesekolah gr2 kau kai?jelas saja dia tidak tahu. hampir saja hilang dr memoriku atas kejadian tadi pagi karena suho hyung, dan sekarang rasa sakit itu datang lagi, berlipat2 sakit yg kurasakan dr pada sebelumnya."jawab aku!"sekarang kai benar2 berteriak marah padaku. wajahnya, bukanlah wajah yg kukenal sekarang, butiran air mata sudah meluncur dengan deras dari kedua mataku. Aku menyentak tangan kai yg memegang lenganku, dan berlari menjauhinya, masuk kedalam rumah.

"oh sehuun"panggil kai yg terdengar agak panik, tapi aku sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam rumah.

"sehuun…apa yg terjadi"Tanya eommaku saat kami tak sengaja berpapasan di tangga. Terus saja kaki ini berlari ke kamar tak menghiraukan pertanyaan eommaku.

Aku segera mengunci pintu kamar, melemparkan tas kesembarang tempat dan menjatuhkan tubuhku keatas ranjang. Sakit kai….kenapa kai melakukan semua ini?aku memang bukan siapa siapamu, tapi apa aku terlalu banyak berharap atas semua perhatian yg kau berikan selama ini?. Oh sehuun memang namja pengganggu, yang seharusnya tak patut untuk sakit hati karena seorang namja yg terlalu baik padanya. terdengarr pintu kamarku diketuk berkali kali, aku tak mau membukanya.

"sehuun maafkan aku! Aku tak bermaksud memarahimu!"kini suara kai yg terdengar memenuhi kamar. Aku tak mau menanggapinya. Kai terus saja mengetuk bahkan menggedor,mungkin selama 30 menit. Tanganya pasti sakit karena terlalu lama beradu dengan pintu, karena sekarang tak sudah tak terdengar suara gedoran lagi. Kenapa kau masih mencemaskannya sehuun? Seharusnya kau tak boleh memperlakukan kai seperti itu, dia kan tak pernah mengatakan kalau kau adalah kekasihnya sehingga berhak marah ketika melihatnya dengan orang lain.

Aku mulai sadar dengan sifat bodohku seharian ini, akhirnya aku memutuskan membuka pintu kamar dan tak menemukan kai disana. Aku turun kebawah dan bertanya pada eomma dan appa tentang keberadaan kai, ternyata kai sudah pergi. Aku terduduk lemas dilantai, tak peduli jika eomma dan appaku melihatnya.

Sebuah tangan kecil terulur memegang pundakku, dan tangan kecil lainya memegang tanganku. Kulihat chanyeol berdiri mencoba memeluk leherku, dan baekie terlihat akan menangis sambil memeluk lenganku. Aku tak kuasa melihat perhatian mereka, tubuh kecil baekie kubawa kedalam pelukan, dan kupegang tangan kecil chanyeol yang dileherku.

…

Chanyeol dan baekie semalam tertidur dipelukanku, mungkin karena lelah menangis. Eomma dan appa menggendong mereka untuk tidur dikamar, sedangkan appa dan eomma memandangku dengan tatapan prihatin. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum agar mereka tidak khawatir.

Dipagi hari yg cerah ini, aku akan menjadi oh sehuun yg ceria, dan pabbo. kulewatkan sarapnku pagi ini karena sudah terlambat dan bergegas berlari keluar rumah, tapi disana…diluar gerbang, aku melihat kai sedang terduduk diatas motornya. Dia menoleh karena melihat ku.

"sehuun…maafkan yg…"kai mencoba meminta maaf

"aku sudah memaafkanmu, kau menakutkan sekali jika sedang marah"aku tersenyum sangat lebar kearahnya, tapi kai hanya menunjukkan kebingungan, kuraih helm yg ada ditanganya dan duduk di jok belakang sepeda motornya."sekarang cepat kita berangkat, sebelum kita terlambat"aku berkata sambil menepuk2 kedua bahu kai. Kai yg terlihat masih bingung, hanya menuruti perintah.

Sehuun POV end

Kai POV

Aku tak senang melihat raut muka sehuun yg terlalu ceria dan berubah baik. Ayolaaah….!Memangnya kapan kita pernah akur? Setiap kali bertemu pasti diawali dengan sebuah pertengkaran. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia seperti terlalu penurut. Apa dia masih marah padaku? aku memang keterlaluan semalam, karena membentaknya. Tapi aku tak senang melihatnya membolos sekolah dan pergi dengan namja lain. Pasalnya dia yg tak pernah sekalipun membolos sekolah melainkan aku.

Dikelaspun aku masih saja melihat senyum yg menurutku aneh itu, terlihat ada yg disembunyikan olehnya. Sehuun dimarahi oleh hyukjae songsaenim karena nilainya tidak bertambah bagus, tapi apa yg kulihat?.. Dia malah tersenyum dan meminta maaf. Bukan sehuun yg biasanya, jika dalam keadaan normal, dia akan memproutkan bibirnya karena kesal telah dimarahi songsaenim.

Aku terus saja memperhatikanya. Hari ini terlalu aneh, tak ada perdebatan diantara kami mulai dari kelas dimulai sampai kelas berakhir. Dan itu membuat hyukjae songsaenim curiga dan menanyakan keadaan kami. Songsaenim saja tahu kalau ada sesuatu yg aneh dengan kami, apa aku tidak boleh curiga sekarang?. Sehuun menarik tangan ku agar cepat mengantarnya pulang kerumah. Jika sebelum2nya sehuun akan menolak jika akan kuantar pulang, kini dia yg terlalu bersemangat minta diantar.

Kami berjalan ke arah motorku diparkir. Tapi tiba2 orang yg menarikku ini berhenti, pandangan matanya yg tertuju pada gerbang sekolah kami. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tiba2 saja sehuun melepaskan tarikanya.

"kaaaaai"aku menoleh melihat orang yg memanggilku. Aku kaget saat yg kudapati adalah kyungsoo yg dengan wajah riangnya menghampiri kami. Kulirik sehuun sekilas…deeg… melihat tatapan mata sehuun yg sendu membuatku terdiam. Tapi tiba2 dia mengubah raut mukanya dan tersenyum,

"hai kyungsooo!"teriak sehuun sambil melambai lambaikan satu tanganya diudara.

"sehuuun….."kyungsoo juga membalas lambaian tangan sehuun dan mendekat kearah kami berdiri"kai kumohon antarkan aku mencari sesuatu"kyungsoo berkata setelah berada didepanku dan sehuun.

"tapiii…."

"oh….kai aku lupa, aku harus ke kedai es krim dulu membelikan pesanan baekie dan chanyeol, jadi kurasa aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu"sehuun menyela perkataan yg belum sempat kuucapkan

"jadi tadinya kalian akan pulang bersama"Tanya kyungsoo dengan suara yg sepertinya tidak enak

"tak apa….kalian pergi saja berdua. Kurasa kyungsoo lebih membutuhkan kai dari pada aku"

"benarkah?"dan tatapan kyungsoo berubah cerah setelah mendengar perkataan sehuun

"aku pergi dulu kyungsoo, kai…pai…pai"kulihat sehuun berlari dan berjalan mundur karena melihat kearah kami sambil melambaikan tanganya. Dia masih saja dalam posisi itu dan akhirnya jatuh kebelakang karena sehuun tidak bisa melihat apa yg ada dibelakangnya. Aku hendak berlari kearahnya tapi dia dengan cepat berdiri dan mengatakan"aku tak apa2, aku memang bodoh…hahahaha" dan dia kini benar2 berlari meninggalkan kami. Kyungsoo menarik lenganku agar kami segera pergi mencari sesuatu yg dibutuhkanya.

Kai POV end

Sehuun POV

Kau benar2 terlihat bodoh oh sehuun, memang dr dulu kan. Kenapa kau harus menunjukkanya dihadapan mereka? Meskipun kau tersenyum seharian tapi hal itu tak kan bisa membuat sakit hatimu hilang. Aku mencoba meluruskan jalan pikiranku, duduk di halte yg sepi karena kakiku sempat terkilir ketika jatuh kebelakang tadi. dan bodohnhya setelah terjatuh aku tetap berlari, mencoba menghilang dari tatapan mereka. Sakiit…sakit sekali. Bukan sakit di kakiku yg aku eluhkan, tapi didada. Aku mencoba meremasnya berharap sakitnya akan berkurang.

seseorang berjalan mendekatiku. Kudongakkan kepalaku, dan namja dengan mata pandanya sedang tersenyum kearahku.

"yey…kita bertemu lagi"teriak tao senang"lalu kenapa kau menansis disini sendirian? Mana namjachingumu?" karena mendengar pertanyyan tao yg terakhir aku semakin kencang menangis.

"tao…sepertinya kau semakin memperburuk keadaan"ucap namja tinggi berambut pirang yg tengah berjalan kearahku dan tao

"aku tidak tahu ge…"dari nada suaranya dia terlihat merasa bersalah" sehuun maafkan aku"tao menggenggam tanganku saat meminta maaf

"bukaan…hiks…salahmu tao….hiks"

"sudahlah…lebih baik kau ajak saja dia ke kedai es krim langganan kita tao. Hitung2 balas budi yg kemarin sekaligus menghiburnya"dan tao pun menangguk kearah kris, kemudian menarik lenganku agar mengikutinya menaiki mobil berwarna hitam milik mereka.

Merka ternyata mengajakku ke kedai eskrim yg kemarin kudatangi. Lagi2 es krim rasa coklat yg ada digenggaman tanganku. Aku Sedikit terhibur karena melihat tao yg sangat manja pada kris. Kurasa tao dan kris bukan orang yg jahat, tak seperti perasaan saat kami pertama bertemu. mereka ternyata orang yg sangat baik, meskipun kris tidak sering menunjukkanya dan lebih memilih diam2 dalam melakukan kebaikan.

seseorang memesan es krim, tapi aku merasa mengenal suara itu. Aku mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut dan..

"suho hyuuuung"teriakku pada suho hyung

"hei sehuuuun…."dia melambai tanganya"tunggu sebentar, aku masih memesan es krim"aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapanya. Dan setelah selesai mebeli es krim, suho hyung menghampiri kami bertiga."kita bertemu lagi"ucapnya senang" dia mendudukkan dirinya disebelahku, kemudian aku memperkenalkanya dengan tao dan kris. Kami bertiga terlihat akrab, seperti teman lama saja. Kami berbincang2 sangat lama karena terlalu senang.

"kaaai…aku mau membeli yg rasa itu"seketika itu juga aku menoleh kepada orang yg menyebut nama kai. Sakiit…ternyata itu kyungsoo yg sedag menarik lengan kai sambil menunjuk pada gambar es krim yg ada di dekat kasir. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka, sampai mata kami bertemu. Kai melihatku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"sehuun….."ucapnya jelas terdengar ditelingaku. Kulihat kyungsoo menoleh kearahku

"suhoo hyung?"kyungsoo memanggil nama suho hyung yg ada disebelahku. aku memalingkan wajahku kearah samping, dan kulihat wajah suho hyung yg jelas2 terluka.

TBC….

Habis…lama g pakai istilah TBC…hahaha

Maaf kualitas penulisan author ancur total…..hahaha tp tetep Dimohon like ma komentnya yah…setiap kali lihat koment2 pembaca setia ff bikinanku, rasanya pengen cepet2 namatin cerita ini deh…g tega bikin chapter panjang2 sampek 50. Ntar dikira author mau nyaingin film cinta fitri…


	5. Chapter 5

Are you bad boy or good boy? 5

Pairing : SeKai

Ratting:PG 57(hahaha PG 17 kok)

Genre :yaoi ,romance,

depo leedong donghae

"_sehuun….."ucapnya jelas terdengar ditelingaku. Kulihat kyungsoo menoleh kearahku_

"_suhoo hyung?"kyungsoo memanggil nama suho hyung yg ada disebelahku. aku memalingkan wajahku kearah samping, dan kulihat wajah suho hyung yg jelas2 terluka._

…..

Kai berjalan mendekat kearah meja kami, tanpa sempat berfikir panjang tanganku lebih dulu ditarik oleh seseorang, dan Orang itu bernama kai. Dengan terpaksa kuikuti kemana dia membawa kaki ini, sempat kulirik sekilas kearah meja tao, kris dan suho. Tao dan kris memandang kami dengan tatapan khawatir, sedangkan suho hyung tak melepaskan pandanganya sedikitpun dr kyungsoo yang tengha memandang kepergian kami, lebih tepatnya kepergian kai. Aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya yg benar2 kecewa, kurasa itu karena kai mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Baru kusadari bahwa kai membawaku kesebuah gang sempit diantara ruko2 yg berjejer rapi. Kusentakkan tanganya yg sedari tadi menarikku dengan kencang.

"lepaskan aku kai….."dan muka kami bertemua, kai menatapku dengan tajam. Kau tak pernah menatapku seperti itu kai?mengapa baru sekarang?

"apa yg kau lakukan dengan mereka? Kukira kau sedang bersama chanyeol dan baekie?"kai menggunkan nada yg amat sangat dingin. Hal itu membuatku mengalihkan pandangan ketempat lain, selain wajah kai."jawab aku oh sehuun?" kini dengan nada yg mulai tak sabaran dia memaksaku menjawab

"me-mereka baik padaku k-kai, mereka yg menghiburku hari ini?"

"mengapa kau harus dihibur?kau sedang ada masalah?" sungguh kai, mengapa kau tak tahu bahwa semua masalahku akan selalu berawal dr mu, jadi mengapa kau mempertanyakanya. Sekarang kau hanya bisa menarik nafas berat sambil memegang kedua pundakku"matamu sembam. Apa kau sudah lama menangis?" diusapnya salah satu mataku

"a-aku tak menangis" tapi setelah mengucapkanya, justru air mataku yang turun. Dengan cepat kuangkat salah satu tanganku untuk menyeka air mata sialan ini, tapi ternyata kai lebih cepat. Dia mengusapnya dengan lembut."kembalilah pada kyungsoo kai, kau meninggalkannya begitu saja"

"kau selalu merasa kasihan pada orang lain tapi kau tak pernah merasa kasihan pada dirimu sendiri oh sehuun. jangan menangis lagi oh sehuun!kumohon jangan" kai menyatukan dahi kami. Ditangkupnya kedua pipiku dengan tangan besarnya. Aku hanya bisa terisak…..kai mulai menggerakkan kepalanya.

Cuuup

Kai melumat bibirku dengan lembut, dilepaskanya ciuman kami"SARANGHAE OH SEHUUN….SARANGHAE" ditengah2 ciumannya kai mengucapkan satu kalimat yg benar2 membuat hatiku melambung tinggi, setelah itu dia kembali melumat lumat kecil bibirku. Senyumku terkembang, Kini kai benar2 melepaskan ciumannya.

"mengapa kau tersenyum ketika kucium?"tanpa menjawabnya aku menghamburkan tubuhku kedekapanya. Kai tersentak kaget dengan pelukan yg tiba2 ini. Kuletakkan kepalaku tepat diceruk lehernya.

"na-nado SARANGHAE kim jongin" dan seketika itu juga kai mengangkat tubuhku dan memutar mutarkanya. Aku hanya terkikik geli dengan adegan yg sebelumnya sudah pernah terjadi.

"ayo kita pulang"ucapnya tanpa menurunkanku. Posisi kami saat ini benar2 tidak wajar. Kai menggendongku didepan seperti jika eomma menggendong baekie, dan aku hanya memeluknya erat, meletakkan kepalaku dibahu bidangnya.

…

Lagi2 kai membawaku pulang kerumahnya. Mungkin karena disini tidak ada chanyeol dan baekie yg selalu membuat kehebohan, ingat!mereka masih dirumahku. Sepertinya setelah ini aku memang harus membelikan mereka es krim, mengingat saat aku sedih mereka ikut sedih, walaupun aku yakin seratus persen bahwa mereka tak tahu apa yg sebenarnya kutangisi.

Kai membawaku kekamarnya, kini dia sedang pergi kedapur, mungkin. Tak beberapa lama kai kembali dengan membawa baskom serta kain kecil.

"itu untuk apa kai?"

"ini untuk matamu"dan saat itu juga kai mulai mengompes mataku yg sembam."kalau kau menangis seperti ini aku benar2 takut"ucpan kai membuatku sedikit senang"takut karena tiba2 saja matamu menjadi merah dan besar…hahahah"huh?percuma aku tadi sempat melambung keudara, tak tahunya aku dihempaskan kebumi beberapa detik setalah berada diatas awan. Kuproutkan bibirku sebagai tanda protes.

Cuup

Kai mengecup bibirku sekilas. Dan yg ada sekarang hanya oh sehuun yg memegangi bibir bekas ciuman kai."sebenarnya kalau kau memproutkan bibirmu, aku selalu tak tahan ingin mengecupnya" hampir saja kuproutkan bibir tipis ini, tapi mengingat apa yg diucapkan kai barusan aku langsung menghentikan tindakan itu."segeralah mandi aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"

Sehun POV end

Author POV

Setelah kepergian kai, sehuun bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Setengah jam kemudian mereka telah menyelsaikan kegiatan masing2. Kai berjalan menuju kekamarnya ingin mengajak sehuun untuk makan malam. Tapi kai hanya berdiri mematung didepan kamar karena melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Sehuun dengan wajah menghadap ke almari tak mengetahui bahwa kai memandangi tubuh indahnya yang hanya memakai handuk dibawah bahu dan panjangnya mencapai lutut.

Sehuun membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Ditolehkanya kepala itu sedikit kekiri agar mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"kaaaai…apa yg kau lakukan?lepaskan akuuuu"sehuun mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan kai

"shirooo….kau terlalu cantik oh sehuun"kai berbisik tepat ditelinga sehuun dan karena hal tersebut sehuun merasa kegelian.

"aku namja, aku tampan bukan cantik"

"tak apa, bagiku kau yg paling cantik"kini kai menggeseekkan hidungnya pada leher putih sehuun

"kaaai….kumohon berhenti, aku kedinginan"

"hahahaha dasar. Kau memang tidak bisa diajak menikmati hal2 yg romantis" mendengar pernyataan kai, sehuun langsung memproutkan bibirnya. Kai kembali mendekati sehuun dan hal itu membuat sehuun tak jadi memproutkan bibirnya lagi, mengingat apa yg tadi sempat kai ucapkan."hahaha….kau sadar rupanya, cepatlah berganti pakaian karena aku sudah sangat kelaparan"

"kalau begitu kau keluarlah!"tak ingin memperlama acara makanya akhirnya kai menuruti permintaan sehuun.

Sehuun hendak menjerit ketika membuka pintu kamar kai, Disana dia menemukan kai yg sedang terduduk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"apa yg kau lakukan disini eooooh?kau mengintipku?"suara kencang sehuun membangunkan kai dr tidurnya.

"apa yg bisa kulihat kalau aku ternyata ketiduran. Pabbo"kai berdiri dan menarik tangan sehuun agar mengikutinya kebawah. Sedangkan tangan satunya digunakan untuk mengucek matanya karena masih mengantuk.

Dimeja makan terlihat kai yg dengan lahap memakan apa yg sudah dimasaknya, sedangkan sehuun hanya diam memperhatikanya.

"kau tidak makan?"Tanya kai

"aku sudah kenyang melihatmu makan"

"kau harus makan!atau aku yg akan menyuapimu"tanpa meminta persetujuan sehuun kai langsung menyodorkan satu sendok nasi dengan beberapa lauk diatasnya, sehuun hanya memandangi sendok yg disodorkan kai tanpa ada niatan membuka mulutnya"buka mulutmu!"barulah sehuun membuka mulut dan kai dengan cepat memasukkan nasi tersebut"anak pintar, kalau begini kau terlihat seperti chanyeol"

"setelah ini apa yg akan kita lakukan?"kai langsung menghentikan acara menyuapi sehuun karena mendengar pertanyaan yg dilontarkan namja pucat tersebut.

"bagaimana kalau kita kearena balap?"usul kai

"shirrroooooooo. Cukup sekali kai kau membawaku kesana"protes sehuun

"bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu sedikit pintar?"tawar kai lagi

"maksudmu kau mau mengajakku belajar?lebih baik aku pulang"sehuun mulai mengancam

"bagimana kalau kita ajak chanyeol dan baekie keluar?ah…tidak…tidak…sekali2 aku ingin hidup tenang tanpa mereka" kai yg mengusulkan tapi dia sendiri yg menolak usulannya.

"kita nonton film saja dirumah!bagaimana?"kini sehuun yg mengajukan tawaran

"baiklah, tapi aku hanya ada koleksi film horror"

"apa tidak ada yg lain?"

"jgn memprotes untuk usulan yg kau buat sendiri oh sehuun"ancam kai karena merasa sehuun akan memberikan pilihan lain lagi

"arassooo kim jongin"

Sehuun terus saja merapatkan tubuhnya pada kai, sesekali mengintip kearah layar TV yg menayangkan adegan dimana seorang yeoja sedang berada disebuah rumah yg besar sendirian, yeoja itu berjalan mengendap2 mencari sumber suara seseorang yg tengah menangis. Kedua tangan sehuun melingkar erat dilengan kai, sedangkan kepalanya ditempatkan pada ceruk leher kai.

"kaaaai…cepat matikan, aku takut….hiks"dan kai segera mematikan layar tv tersebut karena mendengar isak tangis yg lolos dr bibir sehuun.

"maafkan aku, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang"kai menarik sehuun agar berdiri. Tiba2 bunyi handphone sehuun terdengar, hampir saja sehuun menjerit karena kaget, efek setelah menonton film horror"angkatlah!"perintah kai

"yeobseo?"

"_sehuun,apa kau bersama dg kai?"suara orang diseberang telepon_

"oh…suho hyung, iya dia bersamaku sekrang"senyum terkembang dibibir sehuun

"_beritahu kai bahwa kyungsoo membutuhkanya"_deeg….ucapan suho berhasil membuat senyum sehuun menghilang dr bibirnya, kai yg melihat raut muka sehuun berubah segera memegang pundak sehuun_."kyungsoo kecelakaan sore ini, ketika kalian meninggalkanya di toko es krim tadi. dia berada di Incheon hospital sekarang dan terus saja memanggil2 nama kai. Kuharap kau bisa membawa kai kemari"_

Tanpa menunggu balasan sehuun, suho yg berada diujung sana sudah terlebih dahulu memutuskan sambungan teleponya.

"siapa?"Tanya kai penasaran

"kau harus kerumah sakit Incheon sekarang, kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan" kai Nampak sedikit berfikr setelah mendengar ucapan sehuun. Kemudian berkata

"tidak perlu, pasti dia sudah ada yg merawatnya"

"kai…kumohon, dia terus saja memanggil2 namamu. Apa kau tega?"

"aku tetap tidak akan kesana"

"baikalah kalau kau tidak mau, aku kan kesana sendiri" sebelum sehuun membuka pintu, kai sudah terlebih dahulu mecekal lenganya.

"baiklah, aku kesana hanya ingin mengantarmu, bukan untuk melihat keadaan kyungsoo"

…

Mereka sampai di Incheon hospital pada pukul 10 malam, rumah sakit itu terlihat ramai meskipun dimalam hari. terlihat seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan langkah tergesa2 menyusuri lorong demi lorong, sedangkan tangan satunya digunakan untuk menyeret namja lainya yg berkulit lebih gelap.

"sehuun…tenanglah…."seru kai. Namja yg diajaknya bicara sama sekali tidak merespon atau memperlambat jalanya

"suhoo…hyung!"sehuun melepaskan genggaman tangan kai dan segera menghampiri suho.

"akhirnya kau datang juga kai, segeralah temui kyungsoo didalam"perintah suho. Tapi kai tak bergeming sedikitpun

"kai…kumohon, ini demi aku"kali ini sehuun yg mengeluarkan suara

"arassso…tunggu disini oh sehuun, jgn pergi kemana2" dan sehuun hanya mengangguk, melihat kai memasuki ruangan tempat kyungsoo dirawat.

Sehuun masih mengikuti pergerakan kai dari pintu yg dilapisi sedikit kaca. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat kyungsoo memeluk kai dengan wajah bahagia, sedangkan kai juga balas memeluknya.

Author POV end

Sehuun POV

Sakit itu muncul lagi. Tak seharusnya kau bersikap sejahat itu oh sehuun, kau yg meminta kai untuk datang kemari, dank au juga yg menuruhnya menemui kyungsoo, jadi kau tak boleh sakit hati. Kurasakan ada yang menepuk pundakku. Disana ada suho hyung yg mengajakku duduk dikursi panjang lorong ini.

"kumohon untuk kali ini sehuun, relakan kai untuk kyungsoo" sungguh hal ini diluar pikiranku

"hyung…sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan kyungsoo?"

"aku adalah namjachingunya sekaligus tunanganya, tapi selama 3 tahun kami berpacaran aku tak pernah merasakan cinta kyungsoo untukku. Hanya ada kai didalam hatinya" wajah suho hyung terlihat sangat kecewa dan tersiksa"maka dari itu oh sehuun, kumohon relakan kai"

"hyung…apa dengan merelakan kai untuk kyungsoo kau akan bahagia?"suho hyung menatapku tak percaya dengan apa yg telah kuucapkan.

"paling tidak kyungsoo akan bahagia dan tidak akan menderita lagi" apa itu yg kau inginkan hyung?apa aku bisa merelakan kai begitu saja, meskipun cintaku tak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa cinta kyungsoo pada kai.

"aku belum bisa memberimu jawaban hyung, situasi ini terlalu mendadak" kualihkan pandanganku kelantai, dan menatap sepatu convers warna merah yg sudah mulai pudar.

"aku masuk dulu!apa kau tak ingin masuk?"aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan suho hyung meninggalkanku sendiri dilorong ini.

Ada seseorang yg sedang menarik lenganku, kubuka mataku secara perlahan. Kai sedang berjongkok dilantai sambil kedua tanganya memegang kesepuluh jariku. Dia tersenyum amat manis kearhaku.

"mianhee….."kai meminta maaf padaku

"kenapa kau meminta maaf"kuusap pelan pipinya

"kau pasti kedinginan disini, ayo kita pulang!"kai berdiri dan menarikku, membuat posisi kamu sejajar

"kyungsoo….?"

"suho hyung pasti akan menjaganya lebih baik dr aku"kuhadiahkan senyum kekanak kanakanku untuknya. Gommawo kai, kau masih memilihku.

…..

"kai….aku merindukan bekie dan chanyeol!"kini kami sudah berada dikamar kai. Sedang tidur diatas satu ranjang dan memandang langit2 kamar.

"kau sungguh menyayangi mereka ya? "hanya sebuah anggukan yg kuberikan. Kai melingkarkan kedua lenganya di pinggangku. Punggung bertemu dada, hal itu membuatku merasa sangat nyaman sekarang."baikalah kita ajak saja mereka keluar besok. Kau setuju?"segera kubalikkan tubuhku sehingga menghadap wajah kai.

Cuup

Kuberikan sebuah kecupan singkat sebagai tanda terimakasih, kemudian kutenggelamkan mukaku kedadanya karena menahan malu. Entah dari mana kudapatkan keberanian itu. Kai hanya mengusap punggungku pelan sambil tak henti2nya mengecup puncak kepalaku. Kuharap kami bisa merasakan kebahagian ini selamanya.

….

Seseorang sedang mengecup seluruh permukaan wajahku, mulai dari pipi, dahi, hidung, dan dagu. Tak perlu membuka mata untuk mengetahui orang yg melakukanya. Aku tersenyum sedangkan mataku masih terpejam karena merasa senang dengan cara membangunkanya.

"kalau kau tak segera membuka matamu, aku tak yakin bisa menahanya oh sehuun"

"hahaha….pagi2 begini kau sudah mesum"perlahan mataku terbuka. Dan secepat kilat kukecup bibir tebal kai"kau belum menciumku disitu"

"kau mulai berani sekarang. belajar dr mana oh sehuun?" kai tersenyum senang sambil memeluk pingganku

"tentu saja darimu"

"cepatlah bersiap2! Chanyeol dan baekie pasti senang kita ajak keluar"

…..

"hyuuuuuuung" teriak dua orang namja kecil. Mereka berlari kearah ku dan kai. Aku mulai berjongkok dan merentangkan tangan, tapi mengapa tak ada satupun dr mereka yg menghampiriku?. Huh…pantas saja, sekarang chanyeol dan baekie mencoba berebut agar bisa digendong oleh kai.

"hahahaha….sepertinya ada yg cemburu" kai mengejek karena melihat raut mukaku

"aku sedang tidak cemburu"sahut baekie yg berada digendongan kai, sedangkan chanyeol yg berada digendongan kai yg satunya hanya meihat baekie dg tatapan polos. Bukan kau baekie yg dimaksud.

"apa kau tak melihat hyungmu baekie? Dia sangat merindukan kalian berdua, tapi kalian tidak menyambut kedatanganya" setelah mendengar perkataan kai, chanyeol meronta2 ingin diturunkan dr gendongan kai. Chanyeol menghampiriku, menarik ujung bajuku agar lebih menunduk dan mensejajarkan tubuh kami.

"aku juga merindukan hyung"ucapnya membuatku sedikit bahagia.

"yoliie…baekie jg mau dipeluk" kini giliran baekie yg meronta ingin diturunkan

"kau tak ingin memeluk hyung?"tanyaku penasaran

"hyung dr kemarin tidak pulang, pati belum mandi sampai sekarang, makanya aku tak mau memelukmu" ingin sekali kupukul kepala kecilnya itu. Tapi kai menarikku agar berdiri dan mengikat kedua tanganku dibelakang supaya tidak melakukan hal yg macam2 pada baekie.

"bukankah kau merindukanya"kai mengucapkanya dengan sangat lembut. Kuhembuskan nafas berat sebagai tanda bahwa aku menyesal dengan apa yg akan aku lakukan tadi.

"baekie kau tak boleh berkata kasar pada sehuun hyung!"oh…chanyeol aku benar2 ingin menukarmu dengan baekie. Kau memang anak yg sopan

"ndee…"baekie terlihat menyesal. Tapi itu malah membuatku merasa aneh, karena baekie tak pernah memasang tampang seperti itu sebelumnya." hyung maafkan aku"baekie mendekat ke arahku dan memelukku.

…..

Seharian ini cukup membuatku sakit perut karena melihat kelakuan baekie dan chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak? Baekie yg pertama mengajak chanyeol naik fairiswell tapi setelah turun baekie yg menangis dengan kencang karena ketakutan.

Tiba2 kurasakan seseorang menarik tubuhku menjauh dari mereka. Setelah berada cukup jauh dari keramaian, orang tersebut membalik tubuhku. Apaaa?kyungsooo? bukankah dia dirumah sakit?

"kyungsoo?apa benar itu kau?"tanyaku sedikit agak tak percaya

"benar oh sehuun….aku hanya meminta agar kau tak mendekati kai!" aku benar2 tak percaya bahwa kyungsoo mengancamku

"mengapa aku harus melakukanya"

"lihat mereka!"kyungsoo menunjukk kearah baekie yg sedang memeluk chanyeol erat, sedangkan kai tertawa dengan sangat kencang"kau tidak mau kan salah satu diantara mereka terluka"

"kau tega melakukanya kyungsoo?"

"akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kai lagi"

"lalu bagaimana dengan suho hyung? Dia amat mencintaimu?"

"hentikan ucapanmu, kau jangan sok tahu. Cukup turuti perintahku atau kau akan terluka!"

"aku tak mau melakukanya" kulangkahkan kakiku kembali dimana chanyeol, baekie dan kai berada.

"hyuuuung" baekie berlari menghambur kepelukanku

"kenapa kau menangis?" aku membawa baekie kepelukanku

"kai hyung jahat. Dia mau memisahkan aku dengan yeollie" ini terlalu dramatis

"kai sebenarnya apa yg terjadi?"

"hahaha….aku hanya ingin membawa chanyeol pulang kerumah, aku kan juga merasa kesepian"oh ternyata seperti itu hal yg terjadi sebenarnya

"baekie…sudah waktunya chanyeol pulang, kai hyung tak punya teman. Sedangkan kau? Masih ada aku, eomma dan appa" oh….sepertinya aku salah bicara. Chanyeol berjalan kearah kai sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan kai langsung menghampiri chanyeol dan membawa kegendonganya."chanyeol…maafkan aku, kaaaaaai" aku panic sekarang karena chanyeol tiba2 terisak

"tidak apa, biarkan dia seperti ini sebentar saja" kai berucap dengan sangat lembut

Baekie berbisik padaku agar mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan chanyeol. Setelah dekat ternyata baekie mengusap lembut kepala chanyeol. Kalau sedang begini, mereka sangat lucu.

"yeollie jangan menangis!"ucap baekie pelan sambil terus membelai rambut pirang chanyeol yg ada didekapan kai"baekie berjanji akan sering2 menemani yeollie kalau kai hyung tak ada" seketika itu juga chanyeol menoleh kearah baekie dan membawa baekie kedalam pelukanya. Sekarang yg merasa kebingungan adalah aku dan kai. Posisi apa ini? Baekie yg berada digendonganku berusaha memeluk chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol yg ada di gendongan kai juga berusaha memeluk baekie. Sudahlah…asalkan mereka bahagia

…..

Kami sudah berada dirumah masing2. Tiba2 saja aku teringat ancaman kyungsoo, apa aku memang harus menurutinya? Kuharap dia hanya bercanda. Kai tak perlu tahu tentang masalah ini.

TOK…TOK…TOKK

"masuklah!pintunya tidak dikunci" aku cukup kaget melihat baekie yg masuk kekamarku sambil membawa boneka mr. beanya dan sandal tidur dengan kepala juga."ada apa baekie?"

"hyung aku ingin tidur denganmu!" mwoooo…tuhan ini sebuah keajaiban. Sungguh tidak biasanya"aku kesepian karena yeollie tak ada" huh?pantas saja, jadi itu penyebabnya

"baiklah….kemarilah" baekie segera menaiki ranjangku, dia terlihat lucu sekali karena kesusahan menaikinya. Setelah dia berbaring disebalhku, aku mengajaknya berbincang2. Hei ini perlu dirayakan, karena belum pernah kami melakukan dialog antar adik dan kakak seperti ini."baekie…..hyung merasa takut"

"hyuuuug…jgn bicara seperti itu, aku juga takut" secara reflek baekie mendekat kearahku

"hyung bukan takut hantu, tapi takut karena tiba2 kau manja pada hyung" baekie memukul kepalaku dengan boneka "haahahahhaah…maaafkan hyung" kubawa baekie kedalam peulakanku, dan baekie hanya diam sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

…

Kai sudah berdiri didepan rumahku. Hal tersebut membuatku tersenyum lebar. Eh….ternyata dia tak lupa membawa chanyeol. Aku menghampiri mereka, dan segera menurunkan chanyeol dr atas sepeda motor, setelah menginjak tanah, chanyeol tanpa menunggu aba2 langsung berlari kedalam rumah. Mungkin dia sudah sangat merindukan baekie.

"kau bahagia sekali"ucapan kai mengalihkan pandanganku dr chanyeol. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya langsung saja ku berikan poppo gratis untuknya. Kai tak meresponku, mungkin terlalu kaget.

"jalan pak sopir"

Sepertinya hari ini banyak hal menyenangkan. Buktinya hyukjae songsaenim mengatakan bahwa sekolah musim panas kami telah berakhiiiiir. Sekali lagi….berakhiiiiiiir. yieppie. Dan hari ini kai juga tak mengajakku rebut sama sekali, benar2 keajaiban.

Ditengah2 kebahagiaanku tiba2 terdengar alunan lagu what is love. Sepertinya aku mengenal nada dering itu? Hei itu ponselku. Segera kuangkat.

"yeobseoo…."

"hyuuuung…huaaaaa…..hyuuuuung….hiks…hiks"ini suara baekie. Mengapa dia menangis?

"baekie….ada apa? Berhentilah menangis, katakan pada hyung apa yg sebenarnya terjadi?" aku mulai cemas, kai mendekat kearahku

"yeollie….huaaaa…hiks…hiks…yeollie"

"ada apa dengan chanyeol? Baekie…baekie…."

"yeollie…hiks….sakit muntah2…hiks…setelah memakan….hiks…kue…cepatlah..hiks…pulang"

"tunggu hyung dirumah, oke!" aku menjelaskan semuanya pada kai dan secepat mungkin kami pulang kerumah.

Disana baekie menangis tersedu2 sambil memgang tangan chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol merintih kesakitan. Dengan sigap kai membawa chanyeol dan segera melarikan mobil eomma ke rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa aku tak melihat eomma sama sekali? Lalu kue dr mana yg chanyeol makan itu? Perasaanku mulai tak enak.

Setelah aku bertanya pada baekie, dia mengatakan bahwa eomma ditelpon oleh seseorang, orang tersebut mengajaknya bertemu di restaurant, jadi eomaa langsung pergi. Dan kue yg dimakan chanyeol ternyata merupakan kue yg dikirim atas namaku. Tunggu dulu, aku kan tak pernah memesan kue. Apa ini? Tidak mungkin, aku tak boleh berpikiran buruk.

TBC

Siapa yg uda nungguin ff ini angkat tangan!(g ada yg angkat tangan, author pundung dipojokan mainan kertas lipat ma suho)

Akhirnya nih chap 5 keluar juga, Alhamdulillah senengnya. Maap yah kalo ceritanya tambah aneh, dan maaf baekyeol momentnya g seberapa banyak dan lucu(author kehabisan ide). Ak sbnrnya lebih suka bls review lwt PM tp banyak yg g punya akun, terus ane blsnya lewat apaaaa beibeh? Pokoknya buat yg uda rajin review saya ucapkan _**TERIMAKASIH**_


	6. Chapter 6

Are you bad boy or good boy? 6

Pairing : SeKai

Other cast: baekyeol, sudo

Ratting:PG 57(hahaha PG 17 kok)

Genre :yaoi ,romance,

depo leedong donghae

_Disana baekie menangis tersedu2 sambil memegang tangan chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol merintih kesakitan. Dengan sigap kai membawa chanyeol dan segera melarikan mobil eomma ke rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa aku tak melihat eomma sama sekali? Lalu kue dr mana yg chanyeol makan itu? Perasaanku mulai tak enak._

_Setelah aku bertanya pada baekie, dia mengatakan bahwa eomma ditelpon oleh seseorang, orang tersebut mengajaknya bertemu di restaurant, jadi eomaa langsung pergi. Dan kue yg dimakan chanyeol ternyata merupakan kue yg dikirim atas namaku. Tunggu dulu, aku kan tak pernah memesan kue. Apa ini? Tidak mungkin, aku tak boleh berpikiran buruk._

…_._

Wajah kai syarat sekali dengan kecemasan. Kai, maafkan aku, jika saja aku menuruti kemauan kyungsoo pasti semua ini tidak akan berakhir buruk. Chanyeol… kau selalu menyayangiku tapi ternyata hyung tak bisa mencegah hal buruk agar tak terjadi padamu.

Kulihat eommaku berlari tergesa2 kearah ku dan baeki, mungkin eomma melihat pesan yang kutinggalkan dirumah. Tapi tunggu dulu…! Eomma bersama siapa? Oh..tuhan untuk kali ini aku tak akan memaafkanya lagi.

"eomma bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan baekie dan chanyeol sendirian?" belum sempat eommaku berbicara sudah kusela terlebih dahulu.

"maafkan eomma" eommaku berjongkok untuk memeluk baeki yg sedari tadi menangis."maafkan eomma baeki, seharusnya eomma tak meninggalkan kalian"

"apa oran yg mengajak eomma makan direstaurant itu dia" tunjukku pada kyungsoo? Kau harus bersabar oh sehuun. Dan eommaku hanya menggangguk lemah." Kau kan yg telah mencelakai chanyeol?" semua orang menatap kearah kyungsoo karena ucapanku

"sehuun apa2an kau, jangan berbicara sembarangan" deeg….kai, apa benar kau yg berbicara?

"dia kai…dia yg mencelakai chanyeol…hiks…apa kau…hiks…tak mempercayaiku?" teriakku histeris sambil menunjuk kyungsoo. Tapi kyungsoo hanya diam mematung tak mengeluarkan suara apapun

"hentikan oh sehuun" kai mencekal lenganku dengan kencang"apa kau tak berfikir kami ini masih bersaudara" mataku melirik tajam kearahnya, kulepaskan dengan paksa cengkraman kai. Apa aku harus menceritakan tentang ancaman kyungsooo? Tapi untuk saat ini mungkin kai tetap tak akan mempercayai ucapanku.

"kaaai..hiks….apa selama ini aku..hiks pernah membohongimu?" setelah mengucapkanya aku berlari meninggalkan mereka semua

"oh sehuuuun" teriakan itu masih terdengar sejauh aku melangkah. Sakit rasanya kai ketika kau tak mempercayaiku. Kau terlalu bodoh oh sehuun, tentu saja kai akan lebih percaya dg cinta pertamanya dr pada dg orang yg br sebulan mengenalnya.

Ditaman rumah sakit ini kududukkan tubuhku. Semua rasa lelah dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu, apa harus secepat ini berakhir? Baru kemarin aku merasakan bahwa kai benar2 mencintaiku, tapi sekarang yg ada hanya rasa ketidakpercayaan. Kau memang jahat oh sehuun, menuduh orang tanpa bukti yang jelas. Aku harus segera meminta maaf pada kyungsoo, meskipun jika benar dia yg melakukanya aku tak boleh menuduh sembarangan.

Kularikan tubuhku kembali ketempat chanyeol dirawat. Deeeg…disana kulihat kyungsoo sedang merangkul kai yg sedang menundukkan kepalanya, tak apa oh sehuun kau tetap harus meminta maaf.

"kyungsoo….mianhee, aku telah berbuat jahat padamu…mianhee" kudekatkan tubuhku kearah mereka

" tak apa sehuun-ah…kau mungkin terlalu panik" bersabarlah oh sehuun, tahan dirimu. Kulihat kai melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku.

GRRREB

"kau kemana saja? Jgn meninggalkanku sendirian! Maafkan aku karena membentakmu tadi" dipeluknya erat tubuhku, kubalas pelukanya tersebut. Maafkan aku kyungsoo, aku memang tak bisa menjauhi kai.

"mianhee….aku memang jahat kai, pantas saja jika kau marah"

"lain kali kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Otak mu itu tak akan sanggup memprediksi hal2 yg terlalu berat. Pelajaran sejarah korea yang sudah tertulis dibuku saja kau masih gagal dalam ujian, apalagi kau mau sok mengungkap kasus chanyeol…hahahahah"harusnya aku tertawa mendengar penuturan kai, tapi hal ini membuktikan bahwa kai memang tak mempercayai apa yang kukatakan.

"kai…aku mau kedalam melihat keadaan chanyeol" kai mendorongku pelan untuk segera masuk, karena dia ternyata tak ikut masuk kedalam. Kugerakkan kepalaku untuk melihat kai. Huuft…ternyata dia mau menemani kyungsoo disini.

Untung saja chanyeol sudah tertidur dan tak muntah2 sehebat tadi, aku kasihan melihat anak sebaik chanyeol menderita seperti itu, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin anak tengil seperti baeki yg menderita, begitu2 juga dia tetap dongsaengku tahu. Sedari tadi sebenarnya aku tak kuat menahan tawa melihat baekie yg sangat posesif terhadap chanyeol, baekie ikut tidur diatas ranjang chanyeol, jadi mereka tidur seranjang, sedangkan tangan baekie melingkar erat diperut chanyeol. Baekie yg memang lebih pendek dari chanyeol, kepalanya hanya mampu mencapai batas leher chanyeol. Terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang sedang tertidur. Tiba2 handphone ku berdering, eommaku terbangun dan melihat kearahku.

"yeobseo? Appa…kami semua di rumah sakit, baiklah"

"siapa?"Tanya eommaku

"appa, dia mau menyusul kita disini, tak enak dirumah sendirian katanya"

Sehuun POV end

Author POV

Bersamaan dengan kedatangan appa sehuun, ternyata orang tua kai juga datang dengan mimik muka tergesa gesa. Pintu kamar inap chanyeol didobrak dengan paksa. Kai yang berada didalam bersama sehuun langsung berdiri kaget. Appa kai mendekat kearahnya dan.

PLAAAK

Appa kai menampar kai tepat diwajahnya. Sehuun hendak berlari kearah kai tapi lenganya ditahan oleh appanya sendiri yg br masuk.

"kau tak becus mengurus adikmu" setelah mengucapkanya seisi ruangan dibuat tercengang. Karena setelah memukulnya, appa kai langsung memeluknya erat" mianhee…karena meninggalkan kalian terlalu lama" Sehuun terlihat menghela nafas berat dan melirik ke arah appanya, appanya balas tersenyum. Karena didalam ruangan tersebut terlalu ramai akhirnya baekie dan chanyeol terbangun.

"appppaaaaaa, eommmaaa" teriak chanyeol, dan eommanya langsung menghampiri namja mungil tersebut."aku merindukan kalian….."ucap chanyeol manja dipelukan eommanya, baekie yg melihat adegan tersebut hanya memproutkan bibir kecilnya.

"waaah….si kecil ini siapa?" Tanya appa kai kepada baekie

"aku bukan kecil, ajushi…aku baekie" dan meledaklah tawa appa kai sambil terus mengusap lembut rambut kepala baekie. Mungkin orang yang baru mengenal baekie akan tertawa senang melihat kelakuan anak kecil tersebut, tapi kalau sudah tahu sifat aslinya, orang akan malas dengan sifat manjanya, salah satunya oh sehuun.

"chanyeol dia siapamu?"Tanya appa kai berusaha menghentikan tawanya

"dia istriku appa"ucap chanyeol sambil malu malu, tapi appa kai kembali tertawa kencang disusul istrinya.

"mereka berdua memerankan suami istri dikehidupan yg mereka bangun sendiri. Kami semua tidak terlibat didalamnya" ujar kai sambil mencoba menyeka darah yang menetes disudut bibirnya. Sehuun yg melihat kai segera berjalan mendekatinya dan mengusap lembut sudut bibir kai.

"baiklah…baiklah…nanti aku akan menikahkan kalian secepatnya" entah itu hanya lelucon semata atau serius semua yg disana tidak mengerti jalan pikiran appa kai.

"yiiipie...hyung hyung…"panggil baekie pada sehuun "aku akan menikah duluan, hyung akan menjadi bujangan dan tak menikah…menikah..ye..ye…ye" teriak baekie bersemangat sambil berdiri diatas ranjang, chanyeol hanya memandang baekie dengan tatapan menahan malu. Sedangkan sehuun hanya memproutkan bibirnya, dan para orang tua tertawa serempak melihat kelakuan baekie. Diam diam kai mengajak sehuun keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua kecuali kyungsoo.

Mereka duduk disebuah bangku taman rumah sakit, keadaan disana tidak terlalu terang. Orang yg melihatnya mungkin akan mengira mereka akan berbuat yang aneh2. Sehuun segera menghadapkan wajahnya agar bertemu pandang dengan kai.

CUUP

Sehuun mengecup sekilas sudut bibir kai yag terluka, kemudian mengusapnya pelan.

"pasti sakit?"

"aku rela diahajar appa ku sampai babak belur asalkan semua luka yg kudapat mendapatkan ciuman spesial dari oh sehuun"

Plaak

Sehuun memukul pelan kepala kai. Sedangkan orang yang dipukul malah tertawa dengan bodohnya sambil mengusap usap bekas pukulaan sehuun

"itu tadi orang tuamu?" Tanya sehuun pelan" aku sempat takut melihat appamu, tapi ternyata dia tak jauh berbeda dari appaku" kai hanya mengangguukan kepalanya" kenapa? Kau tidak senang melihat mereka pulang?"

"mana mungkin aku tidak senang. Pabbo!" kini giliran kai yg memukul pelan kepala sehuun

"habisnya, kau malah mengajakku kesini"

"aku hanya merasa tak enak dengan eommaku?"

"kenapa? Ada yg salah dg eommamu?"

"dia eomma kyungsoo. Eomma kandungku sudah meninggal"kai membuat jeda dengan helaan nafas beratnya" eomma meninggal ketika melahirkan chanyeol, kemudian tak beberapa lama appa menikahi eomma kyungsoo yg merupakan sepasang kekasih ketika SMA, yang menjalin hubungan gelap ketika masih menikahi eommaku"

"hentikan kai…aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi" ucap sehuun histeris, lalu menghamburkan tubuhnya dipelukan kai. Kai hanya tersenyum melihat kelalakuan sehuun dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"mianhee…." Kai meminta maaf pada sehuun" kau itu cengeng….mendengar cerita begitu saja hampir menangis"

"kaiiii"ucap sehuun manja" kau juga….awalnya aku tak menyangka bahwa kau sebaik ini, kau itu kan bad boy. tak pernah masuk sekolah"

"hei…aku kan jarang masuk karena menemani chanyeol dirumah"protes kai tak terima

"alasan saja kau. Kai…sebenarnya kau itu pintar, tp sayang suka mebolos"

"jadi kau mengakuiku kalau aku ini pintar?"goda kai"tapi masih lumayan sih dr pd seseorang yg setiap hari masuk tapi dapat peringkat paling akhir di sekolah"

"aku membencimu" sehuun langsung berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan kai. Tapi kai dengan cepat memeluknya dari belakang

"kau itu mirip sekali dengan baekie, kalau baekie gampang cemburu, kau itu gampang marah" ucap kai sambil mencium leher sehuun pelan

"tentu saja mirip, aku kan kakaknya…lepaskan aku, geliii kaiii" sehuun mencoba melepaskan pelukan kai.

"kurasa diluar mulai dingin, sebaiknya kita masuk saja"kai menarik pinggang sehuun untuk mengikutinya.

Didalam ruang inap chanyeol terdengar suara tawa banyak orang. Pasti itu karena baekie dan chanyeol. Kai masuk dengan perlahan dan dihadiahi suguhan yang tidak biasa. Baekie berada dipangkuan appa chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol sedang dipeluk manja oleh eomma baekie. Sungguh keluarga bahagia. Sehuun tak mengikuti kai masuk kedalam ruangan, dia mendekati kyungsoo yang duduk diluar.

"kyungsoo…mianhee…"ucap sehuun pelan

" kau tak perlu berpura2 baik padaku.." jawab kyungsoo ketus, sedangkan sehuun tak mempercayai pendengaranya" kau sungguh menyebalkan oh sehuun"

"ka-kau….kenapa? jadi memang benar kau yg melakukan semua ini?" sehuun tersadar dari acara gagapnya

"bukan aku, tapi kukira gr2 tadi kau menuduhku maka kai akan membencimu. Ciiih ternyata kai sudah terpedaya olehmu" kyungsoo berdiri " mungkin ini baru yang pertama oh sehuun, tapi aku belum bertindak sama sekali, jadi berhati2 lah…." Kini kyungsoo benar2 meninggalkan sehuun diluar sendirian.

Semenjak kepergian kyungsoo sehuun hanya duduk termangu, tatapanya kosong, tak sanggup membayangkan kejadian buruk apalagi yang akan menimpa keluarganya. Tepat pada tengah malam kai keluar dari kamar chanyeol dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya, tapi ekspresinya seketika berubah ketika melihat sehuun. Kai mendekati sehuun dan memegang salah satu tanganya.

"hei...kenapa kau disini? Hari mulai dingin" kai langsung melepas jaketnya dan memakaikanya pada sehuun, meskipun begitu sehuun hanya diam tak menanggapi perbuatan kai" kau sakit? Atau kau lapar?" kai terus bertanya sambil memindahkan telapak tanganya pada kening sehuun. Sehuun memejamkan mata ketika jemari itu menyentuh dahinya, rasanya damai " kemarilaaah...aku tahu kau kesepian" tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi sehuun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher kai.

"kai...jika aku tak ada apa kau akan merindukanku?" kai segera melepaskan pelukanya pada sehuun, menatap kedua manik mata yg terlihat kelam

"apa yg kau bicarakan? Aku tak suka sehuun yg seperti ini. Sehuun ku itu selalu cerewet" mau tak mau perkataan kai membuat sehuun tersenyum" mungkin kau terlalu lapar sehingga meracau tak jelas seperti ini. Kajja kita makan diluar. Kai menarik sehuun untuk lekas keluar mencari makan.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil motor kai. Raut muka kai menunjukkan kebingungan, dia merogoh setiap saku yang ada dibajunya.

"sebentar, kunci motorku sepertinya ketinggalan di meja dekat ranjang chanyeol. Kau tunggullah disini!"kai bergegas menuju kamar inap chanyeol.

Tiba2 sehuun merasa diawasi oleh seseorang. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan kekanan mencari cari sesuatu. Nihil, taka da siapapun disekitarnya. Sehuun memainkan ujung sepatunya tak jelas membuat berbagai macam bentuk di atas tanah.

GRREBB

Sehuun meronta ronta karena mulutnya dibekap oleh seseorang dengan sapu tangan. Tak mungkin itu kai, karena bekapanya terlalu kuat untuk sekedar menggoda sehuun. Namja jangkukng itu terus saja memberontak, tapi usahanya terlihat sia-sia. Tubuhnya mulai melemas dan ingin merosot ke tanah. Hanya butuh dua detik, dan sehuun sudah tak sadarkan diri.

...

Ruangan itu sungguh pengap, hanya ada cahaya lampu dari luar. Sehuun terbangun karena merasakan sakit dipergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk benar2 memulihkan kesadaranya dan mengingat kejadian terakhir yg dialaminya.

Author POV end

Sehuun POV

Mengapa tangan dan kakiku sakit semua? Ughhh...aku tak bisa bergerak. Kenapa aku berada disini? Mana kai? Oh...tuhan apa aku sekarang sedang mengalami penculikan? Tangan dan kakiku ternyata di ikat dengan tali yang sangat kuat. Kaaai...tolong aku! Aku takut. Hiks...hiks

BRAAK

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan ini dengan kasar. Kai, apa itu kau? Oh...tidak siapa mereka? Mereka terlihat menyeramkan dengan tubuh besarnya. Othoke? Kai...kai...aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati karena suaraku tak bisa keluar.

"hei maniis, kau sudah bangun rupanya" salah satu namja besar itu mendekatiku, dan memegang daguku dengan kuat" apa yg akan kita lakukan dengan namja cantik ini?" kumohon kai...sadarlah bahwa aku telah meghilang.

"jangan menangis! Bukankah kau namja yg ceria?" suara ini? Aku mengenalnya, apa mungkin orang ini yg melakukan semuanya?" tak perlu berbasa basi, lakukan apapun sesuka kalian, tapi jangan bunuh dia" tenggoroanku tercekat. Para namja besar yg jumlahnya ada tiga orang kini mulai mendekatiku, seseorang dr arah depan menarik bajuku hingga kancing-kancingnya terlepas.

"kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai"

TBC( Tuber Colosis) tau tulisanya gt

Waaah...uda chap 6 aje, asiiik. Gimane2 ceritanye? Bagus kagak?

KAGAAAAK(teriak readers bareng2) author langsung ambil pisau mau potong buah( eh...urat nadi maksudnye)

Tau2 ff author yg belum tamat numpuk banyak, belum lagi skripsian author yg g jelas itu. Author mau cepet2 namatin semua ff yg berchapter yg ternyata belom kelaaar(doain yeeee) author mau cepet2 wisuda soalnye. Gommawo uda mau baca ff author yg baekyeol, sekai, kailu, dan baekyeol


	7. Chapter 7

Are you bad boy or good boy? 7

Pairing : SeKai

Other cast: baekyeol, sudo

Ratting:PG 57(hahaha PG 17 kok)

Genre :yaoi ,romance,

depo leedong donghae

_Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan ini dengan kasar. Kai, apa itu kau? Oh...tidak siapa mereka? Mereka terlihat menyeramkan dengan tubuh besarnya. Othoke? Kai...kai...aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati karena suaraku tak bisa keluar._

"_hei maniis, kau sudah bangun rupanya" salah satu namja besar itu mendekatiku, dan memegang daguku dengan kuat" apa yg akan kita lakukan dengan namja cantik ini?" kumohon kai...sadarlah bahwa aku telah meghilang. _

"_jangan menangis! Bukankah kau namja yg ceria?" suara ini? Aku mengenalnya, apa mungkin orang ini yg melakukan semuanya?" tak perlu berbasa basi, lakukan apapun sesuka kalian, tapi jangan bunuh dia" tenggoroanku tercekat. Para namja besar yg jumlahnya ada tiga orang kini mulai mendekatiku, seseorang dr arah depan menarik bajuku hingga kancing-kancingnya terlepas._

"_kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai"_

...

Dilain pihak kai yang tengah berjalan ketempat parkir dimana sehuun berada dengan tergesa-gesa sehabis mencari kunci motornya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Kakinya tiba2 tersandung oleh sesuatu, itu handphone sehuun yang hancur berantakan, terlihat seperti selesai dibanting ke tanah. Dengan panik kai kembali ke kamar chanyeol, dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan kai mencoba menanyakan keberadaan sehuun, tapi semua orang tak ada yg melihatnya, yang ada hanya semua orang makin panik setelah mendengar penuturan kai.

Kai Nampak frustasi, dengan kencang kai terus berlari menyusuri setiap lorong rumah sakit.

"apa sehuun tak membawa handphone?" appa kai merangkul pundak anaknya, paling tidak itulah yg bisa dilakukanya. Kai hanya menyodorkan handphone sehuun yg sudah hancur berantakan tanpa berkata apapun. Tiba2 kai tersadar ada hal kecil yang sempat dilupakanya.

"appa pinjam handphonemu?"

"untuk apa? Menelpon sehuun? Handphonenya saja sudah hancur begini" appa kai masih bingung dengan kelakuan anaknya, tapi tak ayal menyerahkan handphone miliknya .

" handphoneku tertinggal disaku jaket yang kupakaikan pada sehuun tadi" bagaikan secercah harapan muncul ditengah kegelapan, semua yg ada disana berharap agar hal tersebut berguna" GPS ku aktif, jadi kita bisa mengetahui dimana sehuun sekarang" dengan cepat kai mulai melacak keberadaan sehuun, sedangkan appa sehuun berusaha menghubungi kepolisian.

...

Saat ini sehuun sedang berusaha mengelak dari tangan tangan kotor yg ingin menyentuhnya, di dalam hatinya hanya terselip doa agar kai menemukanya. Dipukulnya wajah sehuun oleh salah satu namja, ia tersungkur kedepan dengan dahi menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu. Namja2 tersebut sangat kesal karena sehuun terus saja memberontak . kancing2 bajunya sudah terlepas tak bersisa, jaket yang dipakai sehuun dilempar beserta kemeja yg dipakainya.

"kaaai..hiks...kaaaai" jerit sehuun sambil berusaha menghindari jamahan para namja biadap tersebut

"kau menangis eoooh? Kau semakin mirip seorang yeoja saja..hahahahah" tawa keji terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan

"kkaaaai.." sehuun terus saja memanggil nama kai

"apa kau tak bisa diam hah?"

Plaaaak

Sudut bibir sehuun berdarah, dan wajah pucatnya itu sudah dihiasi warna ungu kebiru2an hasil siksaan para preman tersebut. Muka sehuun di tahan agar menghadap namja yg tadi memukulnya, mukanya semakin mendekat, dan sehuun hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

BRAAAAAK

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah pintu yg didobrak dengan paksa. Tanpa menunggu reaksi si preman, namja tinggi itu segera memukul namja yg hampir menyium sehuun. Pukulan demi pukulan dilayangkan oleh si penolong dengan mudah, ketiga preman tersebut Nampak kerepotan. Meskipun badan mereka besar tapi mereka tidak gesit sama sekali, berbeda dengan namja yg sedang melayangkan pukulan mautnya. Dengan tubuh babak belur mereka mulai melarikan diri.

"sehuuuuun-ah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"taaao...hiks...taaaao...hiks"

"tenanglah, kau sudah aman sekarang. Gege apa kau tak terluka?" namja yang memukuli si preman hanya menggeleng pelan

"ya ampun...kenapa aku sering sekali terlibat dengan namjachingu kai" keluhnya

"kris gege kau tak boleh bicara begitu, sehuun juga pernah menyelamatkanku" kris hanya mengangguk2kan kepalanya dan memakaikan jaket yg sudah dilempar oleh si preman tadi.

"tao bawalah dia ke markas kita, disana dia bisa istirahat" tao langsung membimbing sehuun untuk berdiri, tapi semua ikatanya sudah dilepaskan terlebih dahulu

Setelah sampai dimarkas kris dan tao, sehuun ingin segera membersihkan dirinya dan melupakan sentuhan2 para namja kotor yg ingin menjamah nya tadi. dengan pandangan kosong sehuun mulai membersihkan dirinya, sedangkan tao memasakkan sesuatu di dapur. Kris sendiri hanya duduk diam tapi Nampak sedang berfikir keras.

Cekleeek

Sehuun membuka pintu kamar, dan mendapati kris yang tengah duduk teridiam di sofa. Ia mendekati kris yg sedang berfikir.

"sehuun bisakah kau menghubungi kai?" pinta kris

Sehuun menganggukkan kepalanya" kalau begitu aku pinjam handphonemu" ucap sehuun sangat lirih, jelas sekali jiwanya masih terguncang. Tiba2 bunyi handphone terdengar, kris mencoba mencari2 sumber suara tersebut, kemudian datanglah tao sambil membawa jaket yg tadi dipakai sehuun.

"sehuun-ah ini milikmu?" Tanya tao sambil merogoh handphone yg ada didalam kantong.

"itu handphone kai" kris dengan kasar mendudukkan dirinya, tao segera menghampiri sehuun yg terlihat masih pucat."biar kuhubungi appaku saja" usul sehuun, tao mengusap pelan bahu sehuun memberikan sedikit ketabahan.

Sehuun sudah menghubungi appanya, mereka akan segera datang menjemputnya. Tao mengajak sehuun untuk makan terlebih dahulu, tapi sehuun menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini pukul 5 hampir menjelang pagi, mereka yg ada diruangan tersebut tak ada yg sanggup memejamkan matanya, apalagi sehuun. Ia merasa ketika matanya terpejam yg ada hanya raut muka para namja biadab itu.

BRAAAK

Seseorang memebuka pintu dengan tergesa gesa, dia kai. Dengan 3 langkah dihampirinya sehuun, lalu ditariknya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Sehuun hanya diam tak membalas pelukan kai, tao dan kris mulai menjauh dari mereka, mencoba mengajak keluarga yg datang bersama kai tadi ke ruangan lain.

"mianheee...oh sehuuun mianheee...hiks...mianhee..hiks" kai menangis dan terisak dengan kencang dipelukan sehuun. sehuun yg sedari tadi tak menangis karena masih trauma kini ikut menangis karena melihat kai."oh sehuun, aku memang bodoh tak bisa menjagamu..hiks" kai masih terisak, tubuh sehuun semakin bergetar dipelukan kai, kepalanya ditenggelamkan sempurna pada dada bidang itu.

"kaaaaaaaaaaaai..huaaaaa" dan sehuun yg tadi hanya terisak isak kecil kini mengencangkan suaranya, seperti jika anak kecil menangis"kaaaaai...huks...huks...aku ta-takut..huks"

"aku disini, tenanglah! Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu lagi" dan mereka berdua menangis bersama

Diruangan lain kris, tao dan para appa sedang berbincang2 dengan serius.

"kalian teman kai" Tanya appa kai

"bisa dibilang begitu" sahut tao

"untunglah kalian menemukan sehuun" ucap appa sehun" tapi bagaimana mungkin kalian berdua mengetahui ada seseorang yg dalam bahaya"

"begini ajushi" kris mulai bercerita" lingkungan ini memang masih sepi, maka dari itu aku membuat markas bersama teman2ku. Tapi ternyata selain markas kami, banyak berdiri markas2 lainya. Salah satunya tempat disekapnya sehuun, yg berada paling dekat dengan tempat ini. Kami tadi sebenarnya tak menyangka akan menemukan sehuun disana, kebetulan aku dan tao baru pulang dr swalayan untuk membeli keperluan. Ketika lewat, sekilas terlihat seseorang tengah digotong masuk kedalam, tao yg awalnya merasakan hal yg janggal, karena tempat tersebut jarang sekali ada yg memasukinya. Aku sempat melarangnya untuk ikut campur masalah ini, tapi dia terus saja memaksaku. Kami menunggu sebuah mobil meninggalkan rumah tersebut lalu kami diam2 mencoba masuk, kukira disana tak akan ada orang, tapi lamat2 tao mendengar ada orang yg berteriak nama kai" kris mengusap tengkuk lehernya merasa agak sungkan.

"aku kira penjahatnya adalah kai karena dr tadi terdengar nama kai berulang-ulang. Tao yg tidak sabaran memaksaku agar semakin cepat bergerak. Pintunya terkunci dan didalam mulai terdengar suara tangisan, kami nekat mendobraknya, untunglah pintu itu sudah sangat tua. Aku memukuli namja2 yg hendak melakukan sesuatu yg buruk pada sehuun, tapi aku rasa bukan mereka bertiga dalangnya. Mungkin orang yg meninggalkan rumah ini sesaat sebelum kami masuk" para appa hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan kris.

"apa kasus ini harus kita usut ?" Tanya appa kai

"lebih baik kita Tanykan padaa anakku saja, apa dia mau mengusutnya atau tidak" dan mereka kembali diam. Tiba2 tao berdiri dan mengajak para appa untuk sarapan, mengingat ini sudah pukul 7 pagi. Mereka semua membiarkan kai dan sehuun menyelsaikan masalahnya.

...

" oh...sehuun, aku ingin kita berlibur" ucap kai yg sedang bersandar pada sofa, sedangkan sehuun berada dipelukanya

"aku lelah kai" sehuun semakin mempererat pelukanya dan mengusap2kan wajahnya pada dada bidang kai

"ini agar kau melupakan berbagai kejadian buruk yg sudah menimpamu" dengan lembut kai mulai memainkan rambut sehuun" kau pasti sangat ketakutan. Mianhee...aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik" sehuun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kai.

"ini bukan salahmu kaaai" sehuun mengusap pipi kai" tapi kau harus berjanji, setelah ini jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian" terdengar seperti sebuah paksaan, tapi kai hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dibelainya bekas2 luka yg ada diwajah sehuun.

"mukamu terlihat menakutkan oh sehuun" sehuun yg mendengarnya langsung memproutkan bibir" aku hanya bercanda" kai tertawa pelan" meskipun kau jelek, mukamu penuh dengan luka, penuh dengan jerawat, keriput, flek hitam..."

"sebenarnya kau mau menghinaku atau apa?" mulai terlihat sifat sehuun yg sebenarnya, kai tersenyum karena sehuun perlahan mulai kembali menjadi dirinya yg dulu.

"kau jangan menyelaku, aku kan belum sampai ke intinya" sehuun memalingkan muka karena kesal. Kai menarik dagu sehuun agar menghadap ke wajahnya" meskipun semua yg kukatakan tadi benar2 terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintai oh sehuun. namja pabbo yg mendapat peringkat paling akhir disekolah" mau tak mau sehuun tersenyum memamerkan eyes smilenya.

"dan meskipun kim jongin berubah semakin gelap, semakin hitam, semakin kontras dengan oh sehuun yg amat putih seputih susu, aku akan terus mencintaimu" kai yg mendengarnya merasakan bahagia dan juga ada rasa terhina dengan kata2 hitam, gelap dan kontras. Perlahan kai mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi sehuun.

Cuuuup

Lama sekali kai mencium pipi mulus itu, sehuun hanya memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum bahagia. Cukup di pipi dan sehuun benar2 merasakan kasih sayang namja bernama kai. Kai melepaskan ciumanya dan mengusap pipi sehuun karena sekarang tercetak jelas warna merah disana.

"kau sudah merasa lebih baik kan?" Tanya kai memastikan. Sehuun mengangguk berulang ulang "kajja...kita temui mereka semua. Appamu pasti sangat cemas" sehuun berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan, sedangakan kedua tangan kai tak pernah dilepasnya.

Author POV end

Sehuun POV

Disana ada appaku, appa kai, kris dan tao. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan sarapan paginya karena melihatku. Dengan gerak cepat appa menghampiriku

"sehuun kau tak apa2kan?" appa langsung memelukku erat" untung saja kau selamat, kalau tidak mungkin seseorang akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa" aku sempat melihat pandangan mata appaku, seperti tatapan menggoda seseorang

"siapa orang yg kau maksud appa?" karena masih tidak mengerti, akhirnya aku balik bertanya

"orang itu tak mungkin baekie, dia kan sudah punya chanyeol, meskipun kau menghilang dia juga tak akan menyadarinya" astaga, kedengaranya seperti baekie tak menginginkan aku kembali" tentu saja orang itu kai...kau lambat sekali oh sehuun" apaa mengetuk kepalaku pelan. Kulirik kai yg sedang menggaruk tengkuknya menahan malu, apaa kai yg melihat anaknya malu2 tak jelas langsung memukul lengan yg sedang menggaruk lehernya itu. Aku menahan tawa dengan menyembunyikan wajahku pada dada appa.

"appa"panggilku manja"aku mau pulang, aku rindu eomma, baekie dan chanyeol"

"baiklah, tapi aku tidak yakin baekie akan merindukanmu. Kau menghilang saja sepertinya dia tidak tahu, dia tertidur pulas bersama chanyeol" appaku ingin menguji kesabaranku rupanya. gelak tawa keluar dr bibir kai dan appanya, benar2 keluarga yg kompak" kris, tao, terimakasih atas bantuan kalian, lain kali kalian berdua harus main kerumah kami"

"kris, tao kalau kalian tak menolongku mungkin aku tak akan berada disini" kupeluk tao erat sebagai tanda terimakasihku, dan kuanggukkan kepalaku ketika menatap kris.

"kris" kai memanggil kris dan menjabat tangannya, jabatan itu memperlihatkan bahwa mereka kini sudah berdamai, tak ada dendam yg tersisa. Dengan tepukan dipundak tao, kai mengakhiri ungkapan terimakasihnya.

"gommawo" dan appa kai menepuk nepuk pelan bahu kris dan tao. Kami berempat meninggalkan markas tao dan kris. Kupalingkan sejenak kepalaku kebelakang, disana terlihat tao berada dipelukan kris, sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganya. Kulambaikan tangan sebagai tanda balasan.

...

Kami sudah sampai dirumah sakit, sebelum kai menarikku ke ruang rawat untuk diperiksa para suster, aku lebih dulu pergi kekamar baekie dan chanyeol, entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan mereka. Disana ada baekie yg sedang tertawa karena terus2an digoda oleh chanyeol.

"eh...hyung dari mana saja?" ternyata dia memang tidak tahu kalau aku habis mengalami kejadian buruk" kenapa semuanya dari luar? Huh...aku ketinggalan sesuatu sepertinya" dengan cepat ekspresinya berubah menjadi cemberut. Aduh dasar bocah, kalau saja dia tahu apa yg telah dilewatkanya. Aku mendekat, ingin memeluknya. Tapi bocah ini sungguh cerewet" hyung kenapa kau memakai make up? Lagi pula itu warna biru dan ungu, sangat tidak cocok, jadi terlihat seperti habis dipukul orang" sabarkanlah hatiku tuhaaan. Kai menggenggam tanganku mencoba agar menahan amarah, tapi sepertinya semua yg ada diruangan ini menahan tawa karena ucapan baekie" pasti ada yg disembunyikan dariku?" dasar sok tahu

"hyung...itu sakit yah?" tiba2 chanyeol berusaha menggapai wajahku, kudekatkan tubuhku agar lebih dekat denganya. kurasa chanyeol lebih paham dari pada baekie. Diusap2 pelan semua bagian wajahku yg Nampak membiru" apa kai hyung yg memukulmu?" kai tercekat dengan perkataan chanyeol

"hei...hei..bocah, memangnya selama kau hidup denganku aku pernah memukulmu?" chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya imut" jadi mana mungkin aku berani memukul orang yg kucintai" kai mengucapkanya tanpa malu."kami pergi keruang rawat sebentar, aku ingin memeriksakan luka sehuun" kami berpamitan dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Sehuun POV end

Author POV

Perawat2 tersebut hanya membersihkan luka sehuun dan memberinya antiseptic agar cepat sembuh, karena tak terdapat luka yang benar2 parah. Keadaan sikisnya juga terlihat membaik, sepertinya trauma yg sempat menghampiri sehuun hilang seketika, mungkin karena baekie yg cerewet sehingga tak sengaja sehuun mulai merasa kembali dalam kehidupan sehari harinya.

Cukup 20 menit para perawat tersebut mengobati sehuun. kai yang senantiasa menemaninya kini ingin mengajak sehuun untuk berjalan2 disekitar rumah sakit, mungkin ketaman rumah sakit lagi. Dalam setiap langkah mereka, genggaman tangan kai tak pernah lepas dari jemari-jemari sehuun.

"kita mau kemana?" Tanya sehuun pada kai

"kita ketaman rumah sakit ini saja, aku tak ingin kejadian yg buruk menimpamu lagi" kai mengusap lembut pipi sehuun" kajja"

Disiang hari seperti ini taman ini terlihat agak ramai dengan adanya pasien2 lain. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku, memandandg sekitar.

"oh sehuun" panggil kai, sehuun hanya menoleh kesamping" apa kau mau menceritakan kejadian kemarin?" kai bertanya dengan perasaan was was, takut jika sehuun mengingat kejadian buruk yg sudah menimpanya" jika kau tak mau tak apa, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yg tega membuatmu seperti ini"

"kai" kini sehuun yg memanggil kai" jika aku mengatakan siapa org yg ada dibalik semua ini, kau harus berjanji tak boleh bertindak gegabah" kai terdiam untuk sesaat, apakah ia akan menerima tawaran sehuun atau tidak, tapi tak lama kemudian kai mengangguk, meskipun hatinya berkata ingin segera menghajar pelaku yg menyakiti sehuun.

"diaa"sehun menghentikan kalimatnya" kai, kau benar2 tak akan menyakitinya kan?" sehuun kembali memastikan janji kai, kai hanya mengangguk dengan tidak sabar

" dia...SUHO hyung"

TBC

Author mau dilempar barbell, dilempar LPG, ada yg mau demo gr2 kata TBC.

Gimana kalo dilanjut?

Ya udah deh lanjuut dikit deh beibeh

kai berdiri dengan tiba2, membuat sehuun sempat tersentak" kaaaai kau sudah berjanji tak akan melakukan sesuatu yg buruk jika aku mengatakan siapa pelakunya" sehuun merengek agar kai tak melakukan hal2 bodoh

"apa dia namja yg waktu itu pernah mengantarmu pulang?" kai bertanya deengan nada yg agak dingin, sehun hanya mengangguk kemudian menundukkan kepalanya "sebenarnya aku sudah tak suka melihatmu denganya" kai kembali duduk dan memegang kedua bahu sehuun" mengapa dia melakukan semua itu padamu? Apa kau ada masalah denganya" sehuun menggelengkan kepalanya" apa dia juga yg mencelakai chanyeol.

"a-aku tak tahu tentang siapa yg mencelakai chanyeol. a-awalnya aku mengira bahwa yg akan mencelakaiku adalah kyu-kyungsoo" seketika itu kai langsung melepaskan pegangan dipundak sehuun

"mengapa kau selalu menuduh kyungsoo?" Tanya kai mencoba bersabar" ingat sehuun, dia saudaraku. Apa mungkin kau tak suka karena dia pernah menjadi kekasihku dulu?" pertanyaan itu membuat kepala sehuun terangkat, dengan tatapan tidak percaya sehuun memandang kai

"kaaai...dengarkan aku" suara sehuun mulai bergetar "bu-bukan itu mak-maksudku..hiks" suara tangisan itu lolos dr bibir sehuun"bagaimana mungkin aku tak berpikiran bahwa kyungsoo yg melakukannya..hiks" ada jeda ketika sehuun terisak" sedangkan aku pernah diancamnya agar menjauhimu" kedua telapak tangan sehuun digunakan untuk menutupi mukanya, hatinya terasa sakit karena kai tak mempercayainya. Dengan cepat kai menarik tangan sehuun yg menutupi mukanya, di tariknya kepala sehuun ke dada bidangnya.

"astaga sehuun...mianheee...mianheee" Nampak rasa bersalah terpancar dari wajah kai "maafkan aku karena tak mempercayaimu sebelumnya. Aku memang bodoh, kim jongin memang sangat bodoh" sehuun mengangkat kepalanya dari dada kai, menatap langsung ke manik mata kai "kau boleh memukulku, boleh menendangku, boleh menamparku" kai meraih tangan sehuun, dan digunakanya untuk menampar2 pipinya. Sehuun tercekat dan menarik tangan yg ada digenggaman kai.

"kai...jangan lukai dirimu sendiri. Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu, a-aku hanya merasa sedih karena kau tak mempercayai ucapanku" kini kai menghambur ke pelukan sehuun, digesekkanya hidung itu pada leher putih sehuun, bukan ingin mencari kesempatan, tapi kai hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan sayang sekaligus permintaan maaf. Sedangkan sehuun hanya menepuk nepuk punggung kai, agar bangkit dari perasaan bersalahnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada sepasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan setiap kejadian yg ada ditaman tersebut. Ada rasa marah dan kecewa dari pancaran matanya. Dengan cepat orang tersebut meninggalkan taman, bahakan meninggalkan rumah sakit

Ini benar2 TBC...

Hayo kira2 siapa yg merhatiin sehuun ma kai itu? (yg pasti bukan author)

Gimana? Apa masih sensi ma kyungsoo?...

Kalo ini cerita di bikin season dua pada mau kagak?( hahaha bener2 mau nyaingin cinta fitri nih)

KGAAAAK USAH # teriak readers kompak. Author langsung mojok, pegang laptop mau ngerjain skripsi ajah. Hahahahaha

Makasih yah bagi yg uda setia baca


	8. Chapter 8

Are you bad boy or good boy? 8

Pairing : SEKAI

Other cast: baekyeol, sudo

Ratting:PG 57(hahaha PG 17 kok)

Genre :yaoi ,romance,

depo leedong donghae

_Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada sepasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan setiap kejadian yg ada ditaman tersebut. Ada rasa marah dan kecewa dari pancaran matanya. Dengan cepat orang tersebut meninggalkan taman, bahakan meninggalkan rumah sakit._

_..._

Sehuun melepaskan pelukanya, dan menatap kai yg tengah merasa bersalah, seperti bukan kai saja, pikir sehuun. kai itu memang errr...entahlah dia kadang bersikap baik, tapi predikat bad boy sudah terlanjur melekat dipandangan orang2

"kai"panggilan sehuun membuat kai mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah putih dihadapanya"kau kan sudah berkali kali bertemu dengan suho hyung"kali ini terdengar nada yg agak kesal karena sehuun mencoba mengurai ingatan kai yg tiba2 menjadi agak lamban. Tapi kai hanya memasang ekspresi yg sama karena perkataan sehuun yg belum sampai2 pada intinya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau itu sudah bertemu dengan suho hyung di café, dirumah sakit juga. Tapi mengapa kau hanya mengingat suho hyung saat mengantarkanku pulang kerumah?" sehuun mem-flashback lokasi2 dimana mereka pernah bertemu dengan suho

"memangnya aku tadi mengatakan apa?"dengan wajah bodoh kai kembali bertanya, sehuun hanya menepuk jidatnya pelan menanggapi setiap pertanyaan kai.

"astaga...mengapa daya ingatmu menjadi payah sekali kim jongin" melihat kai yg terlihat amat bodoh untuk pertama kalinya, benar2 membuat sehuun menahan tawa. Kapan lagi kai bisa menunjukkan salah satu sifatnya tersebut.

"mungkin hanya kejadian paling menyebalkan yg mudah ku ingat" kai mencoba membela diri dengan mencari cari alasan yg lebih masuk akal, pasalnya dia tak mau terlihat bodoh didepan sehuun yg memiliki predikat namja pabbo disekolahnya "lagi pula untuk apa aku mengingat dimana saja aku betemu suho hyung, aku hanya perlu mengingatmu saja" perkataan kai membuat sehuun tercekat dan terbukti ampuh membuatnya berhenti menyudutkan kai. Senyum terkembang di bibir kai, sebuah senyuman hangat yg dihadiahkan untuk dirinya sendiri karena berhasil membuat sehuun tersipu malu. "dia siapanya kyungsoo?" setelah cukup puas membuat namja yg dicintainya tersipu malu, kai mulai kembali ke permasalahan awal, dan sehuun berusaha menormalkan hatinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kai.

"dia namjachingu kyungsoo, bahkan sudah bertunangan"telunjuk sehuun menopang dagu lancipnya soalah sedang berusaha mengingat hal yang amat penting "hei...bagaimana mungkin kau tak tahu kalau kyungsoo sudah bertunangan?dia kan saudaramu" sehuun terlalu senang karena berhasil mengingat sesuatu yg sempat terlupakan tadi dan membuatnya melontarkan pertanyaan dengan suara kencang sehingga membuat orang2 disekitarnya melihat dengan wajah ingin tahu ke arah dua namja yg sedang asik bercengkrama.

"hei...oh sehuunku sudah kembali" benar2 jawaban yg tak sesuai dengan pertanyaan sehuun, tapi kai dengan riang mulai menggerakkan jemarinya mengusap surai lembut namja yg kembali bersemangat itu "kau sudah cerewet seperti biasanya" sadar atau tidak, kalimat terakhir yg keluar dari bibir kai malah membuat sehuun memproutkan bibir. Dengan kencangnya kai tertawa, sudah tak ada rasa bersalah yg tadi sempat menghampirinya "kau masih ingin mendengar jawabanku atau tidak?" dengan nada menggoda kai mencoba mengalihkan sehuun dari rasa kesalnya

"tentu saja masih" teriak sehuun ber api-api karena melihat namja dihadapanya puas mengerjai dirinya, tak tahan melihat kekasihnya yg sedang kesal, kai mulai menarik tubuh sehuun agar mendekat ke arahnya, dipeluknya tubuh namja yg dicintainya itu.

"kisah ini dimulai ketika aku masih berpacaran dengan kyungsoo" bagaikan seorang narrator kai mulai mengawali kisahnya sambil melirik sehuun, ada perasaan was was saat mengungkit masa lalunya dengan kyungsoo. Mungkin karena terlalu bodoh atau terlalu tidak peka dengan topic yg sedikit sensitive tersebut, sehuun hanya memperlihatkan wajah anak kecil yg ingin segera mendengar akhir dari dongeng yg diceritakan para orang tua sebelum putra putri mereka tidur"kyungsoo memberikanku kekuatan untuk bertahan, disaat appa jarang pulang kerumah, chanyeol kecil yang perlu diberi perhatian penuh, dia ada disampingku" dengan pandangan menerawang jauh kedepan kai mencoba menggali masa lalunya "suatu hari appa berada di rumah, bersamaan dengan kyungsoo yg pada hari itu kuajak pulang. aku hanya ingin mengenalkanya kyungsoo dengan chanyeol yang baru memasuki sekolah dasar dan ia masih senang2nya bermain. Appa sempat bertemu denganya dan mengajak berbincang2 sebentar, aku merasa senang karena appa mencoba akrab dengan kekasihku. Tapi Sepulangnya kyungsoo dari rumahku, appa menyuruhku menemuinya di sebuah ruangan pribadi. Butuh waktu yg sangat lama saat appa ingin memulai ceritanya, cerita tentang kenyataan bahwa kyungsoo masih berhubungan darah denganku. Awalnya aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut, tapi lama kelamaan aku menyerah pada takdir yg sudah tak bisa diubah, Aku mulai belajar merelakan kyungsoo, belajar memandang namja tersebut hanya sebagai saudara. Perlahan aku mencoba mengakhiri hubungan kisah cinta kami, tepat seperti yg sudah kuduga bahwa Kyungsoo tak akan pernah rela. apalagi disaat yg bersamaan kami harus memulai hubungan baru sebagai saudara. Melihatnya tak bisa menerima kenyataan begitu saja, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupanya dan pindah ke rumah eommaku yg sudah lama tak dihuni bersama chanyeol"

selama kai memulai ceritanya sehuun hanya diam mendengarkan dengan tenang, tapi perlahan sehuun mulai membuak suara "lalu mengapa chanyeol tak mengenali kyungsoo ketika dirumahku?" terlihat sekali bahwa sehuun mulai luluh dengan kisah kai dan ingin mengetahui semua hal yg tak pernah diketahuinya. perlahan jemarinya menyentuh jemari kai yg berada dipinggangnya, Menggenggamnya erat seolah ingin menyalurkan kekuatan

"appa ternyata diam2 sudah menikahi eomma kyungsoo, kurasa kyungsoo juga tidak tahu tentang hal ini selama kami masih berstatus sepasang kekasih" kisah lain diungkapkan dari bibir kai "Setelah kepergianku, appa mengajak eomma baruku untuk tinggal bersama dirumah yg sudah appa bangun secara khusus dan sudah tak menutup2i hal tersebut dari orang lain. Kukira kyungsoo tinggal dengan mereka tapi ternyata tidak, aku tak pernah berusaha mencarinya, mungkin sudah saatnya kami menjalani kehidupan masing2. hidupku sempat kacau karena harus menyesuaikan banyak perubahan, Chanyeol sering kali kuabaikan, mulai ikut2an berkelahi, tiap malam ikut balap liar bahkan sampai mabuk2an" kai menggerakkan kepalanya ingin melihat reaksi sehuun setelah mengetahui sebagian masa2 kelamnya, hanya tatapan menguatkan yg diterima oleh kai dari kedua manik mata namja yg sedang dipeluknya, sedikit garis lengkung keatas terukir dari bibir tebalnya setelah puas melihat reaksi sehuun" Karena melihat hidupku yg tak teratur, eomma kyungsoo sering menemani chanyeol jika aku tak ada. Mungkin karena masih kecil, jadi dia cepat akrab dengan eomma barunya, tidak seperti aku yg masih kaku menerima kehadiranya. Karena itulah chanyeol tak pernah tahu bahwa kyungsoo adalah saudaranya karena kami semua tak pernah memberitahunya, dan mungkin memorinya hanya mampu mengingat kyungsoo sbg kekasih yg pernah ku perkenalkan. lama kelamaan eomma dan appa jarang berkunjung dan menemani chanyeol, jadi aku terpaksa bertobat dan merawat chanyeol dengan sungguh2" sebuah cengiran bodoh tergambar jelas diwajah kai tapi hal tersebut tetap tak mampu membuat sehuun merubah wajah sendunya. "dan entah kenapa mereka tak memberitahuku kalau kyungsoo sudah bertunangan" nada riang kai seperti sebuah penutup segala pertanyaan sehuun, terlihat sekali bahwa kai ingin merubah topic pembicaraan agr tidak terlalu menyedihkan.

"apa kau masih mencintai kyungsoo?" rupanya sehuun masih ingin membahas kisah menyedihkan lainya. kai yg sebelumnya sudah memaksakan tampang ceria untuk menghibur sehuun kembali menatap namja disampingnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"iya aku mencintainya" ucap kai mantap, sehuun mengertakan genggaman tanganya pada jemari kai, seakan akan takut kehilangan namja disampingnya "mencintainya sebagai saudara" sehuun terlonjak dan menatap kesamping, tepat pada wajah kai yg sedang tersenyum lembut "kau itu seharusnya tak menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku, jelas2 orang yg paling kucintai didunia ini adalah kau" kai mengacak surai sehuun, namja pemilik surai tersebut tetap tak berkutik dengan setiap perlakuan yg diterimanya

CUUP

Bukan kai yg melakukan hal tersebut, tapi sehuun. awalnya hanya kecupan sekilas, tapi lama kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan yg lebih menuntut, kai menarik sehuun agar lebih merapat ketubuhnya, sehuun sendiri sudah kalah dengan permainan yang dimulainya, tanganya kini melingkar dipunggung kai, dicengkram dengan kuat baju belakang kai karena sudah tak bisa bernafas lagi.

Kyaaaaaa

Dengan gerak reflek, sehuun dan kai melepaskan diri, menengok pada sumber teriakan yg ternyata berasal dari si kecil baekie. Benar2 menganggu kemesraan si kecil itu, padahal chanyeol yg berada disebelahnya hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandanganya dari kai dan sehuun.

"hyung mengapa kau melakukanya disini? Sungguh memalukan" baekie berjalan mendekati bangku yg diduduki sehuun, dengan gaya orang yg sedang marah, chanyeol diabaikan begitu saja "huh...aku akan mengatakanya pada appa" sehuun hendak mengeluarkan bola matanya mendengar ancaman dongsaeng tercintanya itu, kai mulai terkikik geli melihat baekie. Melihat dongsaenya yg berdiri mematung, kai mendekatinya dan menggendongnya ke tempat baekie dan sehuun.

"lalu apa yg kau lakukan disini?jangan mengajak chanyeol melakukan hal yg aneh2, dia kan masih sakit" sehuun terlihat tak mau kalah dari baekie

"aku hanya mengajaknya mencari udara segar. Yg melakukan hal2 aneh kan hyung" baekie berkacak pinggang sambil mendongak ke atas menatap hyungnya. Karena kesal sehuun akhirnya mengangkat tubuh kecil baekie

"akan kulemparkan kau ke kolam ikan itu" ancam sehuun mencoba menakuti2 I baekie yg sedang meronta2 digendonganya

"kyaaa...yeollie selamatkan aku"teriak baekie heboh

"bahkan chanyeol tak akan bisa menolongmu kali ini" sehuun benar2 berjalan ke arah kolam yg ada di taman ini. Kai dan chanyeol dengan tawa kencang melihat adegan keluarga tersebut, chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk baekie, karena kai memganginya dengan erat agar tak turun dari gendonganya.

"hyuuung...maafkan baekie, aku tak akan mengadukanya pada appa" sehuun berhenti dan menatap adik kecil yg sedang digendongnya

"benarkah?" Tanya sehuun tak percaya, mengapa dengan mudah baekie menyerah

"iyah, aku tak akan mengadukanya pada appa"ada sedikit jeda"tapi aku akan menceritakanya pada eomma" sehuun kembali berjalan setelah mendengar penuturan terakhir baekie, bahkan kini sehuun sedikit berlari

"kyaaaa...hyuuuuung"baekie kembali berteriak

"hahahahaha"tawa kai dan chanyeol bersamaan "sehuun...!cepat hentikan, apa kau tak kasihan melihat dongsaengmu yg sudah ingin menangis itu" teriak kai

"kau jangan ikut campur kim jongin!"sehuun terlihat serius

"kalau kau masih ingin menceburkan baekie, aku tak akan mengajakmu pergi berlibur" ancaman kai membuat sehuun berhenti, berbalik menatap kai dari kejauhan, dengan cepat diturunkanya baekie, si kecil itu langsung berlari ke tempat chanyeol sambil terisak kecil. Sehuun yg melihat baekie menangis, membuatnya berlari mendekatinya, perasan bersalah menghampirinya.

"ma-maafkan hyung, aku sudah keterlaluan" sehuun mencoba meraih tubuh kecil baekie yg sekarang sedang dipeluk chanyeol. "aku akan mentraktir mu es krim sepuasnya jika kau berhenti menangis" dengan secepat yg ia bisa, baekie menoleh melihat sehuun, cengiran bodoh khas anak kecil terlihat jelas diwajahnya

"baikalah...aku terima tawaranmu " ekspresi baekie membuat sehuun kembali kesal

"hahaha kau mau2nya ditipu dongsaengmu" kai merangkul pundak sehuun, sehuun hanya memicingkan sudut matanya "kajja kita harus bersiap2 pergi liburan" ajak kai

"lalu kapan hyung akan mentraktirku es krim?" Tanya baekie polos, jemarinya dimainkan di salah satu tangan imut

"nanti setelah pulang dari liburan"jawab sehuun kesal

"memangnya kapan hyung pulang?" kini jemarinya tak berhenti bermain di baju chanyeol, karena baekie masih berada dipelukan chanyeol, si kecil itu hanya memutar kepalanya kea rah sehuun ketika bertanya

"satu tahun lagi" hening sesaat

"hahahahahaha"tawa kai benar2 kencang sehigga memecah keheningan, dengan terpaksa sehuun menyeret kai yg sedang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya

"hyuuung, kau menipuku" teriak baekie dari kejauhan. Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepala baekie di dadanya, agar suara kencangnya teredam. Benar2 namja mungil yg baik.

...

Seseorang yang meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut kini sedang berada di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Dengan tidak sabar digoyangkan kakinya berkali-kali menunggu si pemilik rumah membukakan pintu.

CEKLEEEK

Sipemilik rumah tersebut membuka pintunya, dan wajah terkejut terlihat disana ketika melihat siapa orang yang sedang berada dihadapanya. Tanpa menunggu dipersilakan masuk, sang tamu sudah menyerobot masuk terlebih dahulu. Dengan langkah cepat si pemilik rumah tersebut mengekor dibelakang sang tamu.

"mengapa kau melakukan semua ini" tuduhnya secepat kilat, membuat si tersangka hanya diam mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan orang yang dicintainya itu. "cepat jawab aku kim jongmyeon!" namja tersebut terus saja mendesak kim jongmyeon alias kim suho. Sebuah tarikan nafas terdengar jelas sebelum namja berwajah angelic tersebut menjawab pertanyaan yang dituduhkan.

"aku hanya tak ingin tangan indahmu terkotori dengan tindakan-tindakan yang buruk kyungsoo-ah" suho berusaha meraih tangan kyungsoo, mencoba memberikan pengertian tentang tindakan yang sudah dilakukanya. Tapi dengan cepat namja bermata bulat itu menepis kasar tangan yang hendak menggenggam jemarinya.

"aku tak pernah menyuruhmu, dan aku juga tak perlu bantuanmu" benar-benar ucapan yang amat kasar bila ditujukan kepada seorang kekasih apalagi sudah berstatus tunangan. Wajah angelic itu benar-benar menampakkan raut terluka, dia terluka karena perbuatan keji yang sudah dilakukanya selama ini ternyata tak dihargai sedikitpun oleh kekasihnya. Tubuh tegapnya kini terjatuh dilantai karena merasakan luka yang sangat dalam.

"kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku kyungsoo-ah" bila orang lain mendengar nada pilu yang diucapkan Suho, mungkin mereka akan menangis, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. "aku tahu kalau kau mengancam Sehuun dan akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya. Aku tak ingin kau yang melakukan perbuatan kotor tersebut agar ketika semua orang mengetahui siapa penjahatnya keluargamu tak akan menyalahkanmu" sungguh pengorbanan yang luar biasa demi orang yang amat sangat mencintai kekasihnya. seolah-olah buta dengan cintanya pada namja lain bernama Kai, Kyungsoo masih saja mencela tindakan Suho dan tak mau melihat pengorbanan besarnya.

"ciiih...aku benar-benar tak suka melihat kau bertindak seenaknya tanpa persetujuanku. Seandainya rencanaku berhasil aku akan meninggalkanmu, tapi kenapa kau mau membantuku, hah?" benar-benar namja yang buta, dia tak bisa melihat wajah terluka sang kekasih yang menatap nanar ke arahnya. harga diri seorang Kim Suho benar-benar sudah hancur berantakan, tapi bukan itu yang ada dipikiranya saat ini, dia hanya memikirkan sakit hatinya yang kini sudah mendarah daging akibat rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo.

"lalu selama ini kau menganggapku apa Kyungsoo-ah?"hanya orang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat baha Kim Suho menderita saat ini "aku selalu menunggumu agar berpaling sepenuhnya dari Kai dan mencintaiku, tapi ternyata aku hanya sebagai pelarian semata" nafas berat dihembuskanya, mencoba agar rasa sakitnya ikut keluar bersamaan dengan helaan nafasnya "tapi aku tak akan pernah menyesal mencintai D.o Kyungsoo, aku hanya menyesal karena telah menyakiti Oh Sehuun, namja yang memang benar-benar polos dan baik"

"ciih...siapa suruh kau bertindak gegabah. Sekarang aku mau pergi menyusul dua orang sialan itu ke pulau jeju. Akan kuhancurkan kehidupan indah mereka" kalimat terakhirnya benar-benar membuat Suho tak lagi mempercayai bahwa yang ada dihadapanya kini adalah orang yang dicintainya. Kyungsoo berlalu tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau apapun.

"seumur hidupku aku akan benar-benar menyesal jika tak segera meminta maaf pada Sehuun dan menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku harus segera mencegah Kyungsoo" sebuah semangat tiba-tiba muncul dari lubuk hatinya, semangat untuk menebus semua tindakan jahat yang pernah dilakukanya. Secepat kilat Suho berlari ke kamarnya dan mencoba melupakan sejenak sakit hati yang dideritanya.

...

Pada hari yang sama juga Kai dan Sehun segera berangkat ke pulau Jeju hanya berdua. Para orang tua sangat menyetujui usul Kai, berharap Sehun bisa dengan cepat melupakan kejadian buruk yang baru saja menimpanya. Tapi sepertinya Sehun sudah lupa dengan para preman yang menjahatinya kemarin, berkat kenakalan Baekhyun sepertinya.

Mereka berdua memesan sebuah kamar yang bisa langsung memandang ke arah pantai. Wajah Kai masih saja ditekuk meskipun Sehun sudah membantunya membereskan pakaian, permasalahanya hanya sepele sekali, Kamar. Kai menginginkan Sehun untuk memesan satu kamar saja, sedangkan Sehun mulai curiga dengan keinginan namja yang dicintainya tersebut dan memesan masing-masing satu kamar untuk mereka. Akhirnya si namja bekulit tan tersebut merajuk dan tak mau berbicara dengan Sehun.

Kini sehuun berdiri menghadap ke arah Kai yang tengah menutup mukanya dengan bantal, terlihat sekali bahwa namja tersbut masih kesal. Tatapan bosan dihadiahkan kepada kekasihnya yang pervet itu.

"kalau kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk melihatmu marah padaku, lebih baik aku tak ikut saja dari awal" nada gusar sehuun mengyiratkan bahwa dirinya sekarang juga sedang menahan amarah akibat kelakuan Kai yang ke kanak-kanakan. Kakinya melangkah lebih lebar dari biasanya, berniat dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar Kai.

BLAAAAM

Kai terduduk dari posisi tidurnya karena kaget mendengar suara dibanting dengan kasar. Kepalanya celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari keberadaan Sehuun. dia tak ada dimanapun? Apa dia sudah selesai merapikan bajuku? Ughhh...kepalaku masih pusing karena pintu sialan barusan,aku kan masih mengantuk, ingin tidur lagi. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kai saat ini, dengan santai direbahkanya kembali tubuh tegapnya, tapi sedetik kemudian Kai bangkit dan mencari Sehuun dikamar yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya, perasaanya mengatakan bahwa dia telah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting.

Jadi selama Sehuun marah-marah tadi, ternyata Kai sedang tidur, bantal yang menutupi mukanya bukanlah tameng yang digunakan Kai untuk tak melihat wajah Sehuun, tapi hanya untuk menghalau sinar yang masuk dari jendela karena ia ingin tidur. Dan ia juga tak tahu harus melakukan apa selama menunggu Sehuun yang terlalu lama merapikan baju-bajunya.

Namja berkulit seputih susu itu berjalan sendirian menyusuri tepian pantai, kakinya menapak pada pasir yang dingin karena alas kakinya berada digenggaman tanganya. Pikiranya kini mulai berputar mengenai semua pristiwa yang pernah dilaluinya setelah mengenal namja yang bernama Kim Jongin. Orang yang melihat Sehuun pasti akan merasa aneh, karena sedari tadi ia tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian-kejadian bodoh bersama Kai dan tiba-tiba cemberut dan menampakkan wajah memelas ketika mengingat hal-hal yang menyedihkan. Angin sepoi-sepoi menggoyangkan surai lembutnya, tak ada niatan untuk sekedar merapikanya, ia hanya ingin semuanya berjalan secara alami.

Saat seperti inilah yang memang dibutuhkan oleh seorang Oh Sehuun yang telah melewati pengalaman buruk. Terlihat nafasnya berhembus panjang, menandakan bahwa ia mulai bosan berjalan-jalan sendirian, harusnya Kai bisa menemaninya, bukanya malah merajuk. Mengingat kejadian barusan Sehuun kembali cemberut. Dipandanginya matahari yang hampir terbenam diujung Laut. Coba disini ada Kai, itu hanya sebagian kecil keinginan oh sehuun.

"Kaaaaai Pabbbboooooooo" seolah menantang matahari sehuun berteriak ke Laut yang akan menenggelamkan sang fajar. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan karena terlalu kencang berteriak, pandangan aneh orang-orang sudah tak dipedulikanya lagi.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkari pinggang sehuun, bukanya senang namja putih itu malah ketakutan, berharap kejadian sebelumnya tak akan terulang lagi. "siapa yang kau sebut pabbo, heeem?" setelah mengenali siapa pemilik suara tersebut Sehuun akhirnya bernafas lega, tapi secepat kilat ia melepaskan tangan yang ada di pinggangnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini eoooh?teruskan saja acara merajukmu!" dahi Kai mengerenyit bingung karena tiba-tiba dihadiahi oleh kekasihnya pertanyaan yang amat sinis.

"siapa yang merajuk? Bukanya kau yang meninggalkanku di kamar? Setelah kucari kemana-mana tak taunya kau malah jalan-jalan sendiri, bagaimana jika kau diganggu orang jahat eoooh?" benar-benar adegan yang amat lucu, Sehuun yang seharusnya marah kini malah diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Kai. Ia benar-benar kesal sebab kekasihnya amat sangat cerewet.

"mengapa kau memarahiku?seharusnya aku yang marah padamu, susah payah aku membantumu merapikan barang bawaanmu, kau malah merajuk dan mengabaikanku" lagi-lagi tatapan tidak mengerti dikeluarkan oleh Kai.

"siapa yang mengabaikanmu? Kau sih terlalu lama beres-beresnya, aku kan bosan makanya aku tidur" kedua bola mata Sehuun hendak keluar karena mendengar kejadian yang sesungguhnya dari bibir namja yang ada dihadapanya ini. "tapi ketika aku bangun kau malah meninggalkanku sendirian, bagaimana aku tak marah"

"Kim Jongin paboooo!"sandal yang dipegangnya benar-benar melayang ke wajah mulus kekasihnya bersamaan dengan teriakanya tadi. dengan langkah lebar-lebar Sehuun meninggalkan Kai yang tengah mengusap-usap muka yang tertimpuk sandal Sehuun.

"jadi selama aku mengomel tak jelas tadi dia itu tertidur, sungguh Kai kau sudah membuatku marah" gerutuan kecilnya mengiringi setiap langkah lebar yang diambilnya, dari belakang Kai mencoba mengejar Sehuun yang benar-benar terlihat kesal.

GREEEEP

Ditariknya lengan sang kekasih agar berbalik menatapnya dan dengan cepat garis lemon tersebut dipersatukan. Hanya sekedar bibir bertemu bibir tak ada gerakan, tak ada desahan, dan tak ada nafsu, ciuman singkat yang mengiringi tenggelamnya matahari sore yang berwarna jingga terang. Karena mendapatkan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba Sehuun hanya menatap wajah sang kekasih yang tengah memejamkan matanya, senyum tiba-tiba terkembang dibibir oh Sehuun karena melihat ketulusan Kai lewat ciumanya, dan juga karena suasana yang benar-benar mendukung sehingga dengan mudah, hati seorang oh sehuun telah memaafkan kekasihnya.

"apa kau sudah memaafkanku?" Tanya kai sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit "apa aku harus terjun ke laut agar kau mau memaafkanku?" orang akan menganggap pertanyaan itu benar-benar bodoh, tapi tidak bagi Sehuun, dia percaya bahwa Kai akan benar-benar melompat ke Laut jika ia menginginkanya.

"aku tak mau hidup sendirian karena ditinggal namjachinguku yang menyelam kelaut dan tak pernah muncul, demi mendapatkan kata maaf dari sang kekasih" senyum tulus diperlihatkan oleh namja berkulit putih itu, tanganya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi sang kekasih yang malah terlihat bingung.

"Oh Sehuun!"panggilnya pelan "apa kau sadar? Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menjadi namjachinguku" bagaikan bumi terbelah dua, perasaan Sehuun saat ini hampir seperti itu. Tanganya tak lagi mengelus pipi namja yang ada dihadapanya. Air matanya jatuh secara tiba-tiba dan amat sangat banyak, tapi anehnya Sehuun tak mengeluarkan isakan sama sekali, ditatapnya Kai yang telah mengucapkan kata yang bagaikan sebuah pisau itu. Tapi Kai hanya tersenyum "aku memang tak pernah pernah memintamu menjadi namjachinguku, tapi aku akan memintamu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Apa kau mau mendampingi Kim Jongin?" perasaan bersalah terlihat diwajah Kai karena melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis. Diraihnya jemari putih tersebut dan sedikit menariknya agar lebih dekat denganya. Tangan lainya digunakan untuk mengusap air mata yang telah berjatuhan ke wajah cantiknya.

Sehuun menubrukan tubuhnya pada tubuh namja yang ada dihadapanya, dilingkarkan tangan panjangnya itu ke leher sang kekasih. Isakan tangis baru terdengar ditelinga seorang Kim Jongin, direngkuhnya dengan erat tubuh Sehuun, seolah takut dia akan ditinggalkan oleh namja yang dicintainya ini. Tanganya mengusap punggung Sehuun berulang-ulang, mencoba menghentikan tangisan kekasihnya.

"hei...kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau bersedia mendampingi Kim Jongin?" sejenak dijauhkanya wajah Sehuun yang tadinya tenggelam didadanya, ditatapnya manik mata yang masih mengeluarkan air mata itu.

"aku bersedia...hiks...aku bersedia mendampingi Kim Jongin yang bodooooh" dan Sehuun menarik leher Kai agar bibir mereka bisa dipertemukan kembali, dengan agresif Sehuun mencium bibir Kai, Kai hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan pautan bibir kekasihnya, ditatapnya lagi mata Sehuun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya karena tiba-tiba melepas ciumanya, bahkan Kai tadi belum sempat membalas perlakuanya.

"ciuman itu seperti ini nyonya Kim Sehuun" Kai menangkup kedua pipi Sehuun dan melumat habis bibir namja yang ada dihadapanya. Rasa yang ada didalam bibir masing-masing kini telah bercampur menjadi satu, mencoba membaginya dan merasakanya bersama. Kai memiringkan keplanya berlainan arah dengan Sehuun, Sehuun sendiri memegang erat kerah baju Kai, karena ia ingin namja yang dicintainya itu tak melepaskan ciumanya.

...

Selepasnya dari pantai Sehuun bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan pasir yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Kai tadi juga ingin memaksa ikut mandi bersama, tapi Sehuun mengancam akan memanggil keamanan jika kekasihnya itu terus memaksa.

Selama Sehuun mandi, Kai mempersiapkan makan malam yang sudah dipesanya lewat layanan kamar, ditatanya sedemikian rupa agar suasana terlihat romantic, dengan meja yang berada dibalkon dan menghadap ke pantai, eummmm kapan lagi Sehuun akan mendapatkanya kalau bukan sekarang, itu pikiran Kai.

CEKLEEEK

Pintu kamar Kai tengah dibuka oleh namja tampan yang hampir mendekati cantik bernama Oh Sehuun, Kai yang melihatnya agak susah meloloskan saliva yang tercekat ditenggorokanya. Sungguh terlihat bahwa saat ini Kai sedang terpesona melihat sang kekasih yang dengan santai menghampirinya. Sehuun sendiri hanya memakai pakaian seperti biasanya, celana pendek selutut dengan kemeja transparan yang didalamnya dipakaikan kaos dalam, tapi entah mengapa Kai yang melihatnya seakan-akan terpesona.

"kau memesan apa Kai?" berbeda sekali dengan kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang diam terpesona, Sehuun malah dengan santai mengambil krusi yang sudah dipersiapkan Kai dan mengedarkan pandanganya pada hidangan yang sudah tersedia. "mengapa kau masih disana? Aku sudah lapar Kai" Sehuun melirik kekasihnya dan memasang tampang merajuk. Secepat yang ia bisa, Kai melangkah mendekati namja yang sedang duduk didepan meja, ditangkupnya kedua pipi namja putih yang menampakkan wajah terkejut atas kelakuan kekasihnya yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"astaga...aku baru sadar kalau amaaat sangat cantik Oh Sehuun" ditariknya ujung dagu Sehuun agar sedikit membuka bibir merahnya, dan secepat kilat Kai memposisikan bibirnya diantara cela tersebut. Mata Kai terpejam menikmati rasa mint dari pasta gigi yang dipakai Sehuun ketika mandi, Sehuun sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukanya, ia hanya diam menunggu sang kekasih melakukan kegiatanya.

"mengapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?"Sehuun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat sedang mengeluarkan pertanyaan. Kai hanya tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya semakin imut saat memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan lembut Kai mengusap surai namja yang ada dihadapanya.

"ayo kita makan, kau bilang sudah lapar" Kai mengambil posisi didepan kursi Sehuun, banyak tawa yang mengiringi makan malam mereka. Seperti tak ada hal buruk yang pernah mereka lalui.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu, kini mereka berdua sedang asyik bercanda di depan TV, dengan posisi Kai yang tidur dipaha Sehuun. Sehuun sendiri dengan santai menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang terasa hangat.

"eummm...Kai bangunlah, aku ingin mengambil minum sebentar" dengan berat hati Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan diri di sofa. Sehuun melangkah kea rah kulkas yang ada di dapur, namja putih tersebut sedikit kesulitan mencari air putih karena disana banyak botol-botol dengan merk yang tak pernah diketahui sebelumnya. Dengan sedikit ragu Sehuun meneggak hampir setengah botol air yang ada didalamnya. Setelah berhasil membasahi tenggorokanya, Sehuun segera kembali ke ruang TV dimana Kai sedang terlihat malas-malasan mengganti chanel. Senyum terkembang diwajah manisnya saat melihat Sehuun berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Kai...mengapa kepalaku pusing" Sehuun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping kekasinya, dan sedikit mengeluarkan nada manja. "ughh...kepala k uterus berputar" Kai terlihat khawatir melihat kekasihnya memegangi kepalanya seoalh menahan sakit yang berlebihan.

"gwenchanaaa?" Tanya Kai cemas sambil memindahkan telapak tanganya menuju dahi Sehuun. dirasakanya tubuh sang kekasih yang tidak mengalami kenaikan suhu atau hal-hal aneh lainya yang menunjukkan kalau ia sedang demam.

"Kaaaai...disini panas sekali, aku tak tahaaaan" wajah Sehuun kini terlihat akan mengeluarkan air mata karena tidak tahan dengan panas yang dirasakanya. Kai tak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang kepanasan, otaknya berpikir dengan cepat. Kaki Kai kini melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dan handuk untuk membasahi tubuh Sehuun yang kepanasan, mungkin hal tersebut bisa membantu, itu pikir Kai.

Mata Kai hendak keluar dari tempatnya ketika melihat sebuah botol yang mencurigakan di pantry dapur, diambilnya dan diamatinya beberapa saat. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Sehuun pusing dan kepanasan, kekasihnya itu salah mengambil minuman beralcohol yang sudah tersedia di kulkas sebelum mereka datang. Kai segera kembali ketempat Sehuun berada sambil membawa barang bukti yang menyesatkan itu. Namja bekulit tan tersebut diam mematung ditempatnya karena melihat kekasihnya telah melepaskan kemeja yang tadi melekat ditubuhnya, tinggal kaos dalam yang melekat di kulit putihnya itu. Dengan perlahan Kai mendekati Sehuun yang terus saja mengipasi tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kaaaai...disini panaaas, tolong aku" tangan Sehuun berusaha menggapai-gapai jemari Kai yang sudah berada didekatnya. Setelah berhasil menautkan kedua jemari tersebut Kai mengusap-usap dahi sehuun yang mulai berkeringat "kaaai, kepalaku sakit" Sehuun menarik telapak tangan Kai yang tadi berada di dahinya, lalu meletakkan di leher jenjangnya. Namja dengan nama Kim jongin itu hanya bisa menelan salivanya dengan susah payah karena melihat perlakuan Sehuun yang tidak biasa.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehuun menarik kepala Kai dan meletakkanya di leher putih dan mulus miliknya, Kai tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi dengan kondisi namjachingunya. "Kai cium akuuu" pinta Sehuun dengan susah payah. Sedikit ragu Kai mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada Bibir sehuun, tapi dengan cepat Sehuun menerjang terlebih dahulu bibir kekasihnya itu, diciumnya dengan ganas bibir merah milik Kai, awalnya Kai tak membalas semua perlakuan Sehuun karena masih terlalu shock dengan keadaan kekasihnya yang berubah menjadi agresif. Sehuun menarik tengkuk Kai dan memaksanya untuk membalas ciuman panas tersebut, beberapa saat kemudian Kai sudah mulai memimpin keadaan, Sehuun hanya bisa mendesah ketika ciuman kekasihnya turun ke leher putihnya.

Dilepaskanya ciuman di leher Sehuun untuk sejenak, kini Kai menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sedang dibutakan oleh nafsu. Dengan cepat Kai menggendong Sehuun menuju kamarnya.

...

Sinar sang mentari mulai menyinari dan masuk melalui jendela yang tak terlindungi oleh gorden. Membangunkan seorang namja cantik bak putri salju, tanganya berusaha menutupi matanya, menghalau sinar yang tiba-tiba menyakiti pengilhatanya.

"kau sudah bangun?"Tanya namja lainya yang sedang meletakkan dua cangkir kopi di meja dekat namja yang tepatnya bernama Sehuun. tapi lihatlah namja bernama Kai itu tak memakai baju, hanya celana panjang yang melekat dikakinya. Sehuun belum sepenuhnya sadar karena masih mengantuk, ditambah rasa pusing dikepalanya tak kunjung hilang, jadi ia tak sempat memperhatikan detail kecil tersebut. Disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi tubuh putihnya itu, gerakanya tiba-tiba berhenti tatkala melihat tubuhnya tak lagi terlindungi dari helaian benang, hanya celana pendek yang sama dengan yang dipakainya semalam yang masih setia melekat. Ditambah bercak keunguan yang bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas menutupi hampir seluruh dadanya.

"K-kai apa semalam kau melakukan sesuatu padaku?" terdengar nada keraguan dalam pertanyaan tersebut, pandanganya tak beralih kemanapun hanya setia tertuju pada bercak ungu yang melekat ditubuhnya. "k-kai...jawab aku!" nada putus asa bercampur ketakutan melantun dari bibirnya.

Kai yang melihat kekasihnya agak ketakutan mulai melangkah mendekatinya, memeluknya dari belakang "tenang saja aku tak melakukan apapun padamu" jawaban yang terdengar santai sekali, di iringi kecupan di leher Sehuun yang sudah berwarna ungu.

Kepalanya digerakkan kebelakang untuk melihat namja yang tengah memeluk perutnya itu "lalu mengapa ada banyak sekali tanda seperti ini ditubuhku?" seakan tak mempercayai ucapan kekasihnya, sehuun terus saja mempertanyakan keadaanya.

"hanya sebatas ini dan aku tak melakukan hal lainya lagi" telapak tanganya kini dimainkan diatas dada putih Sehuun yang tak tertutupi oleh apapun. Sehuun sendiri baru menyadari jika kulit punggungnya bertemu langsung dengan kulit Kai yang sedang memeluknya. Digenggamnya jemari Kai, mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan sang kekasih, tapi Kai malah mengeratkan pelukanya "aku tak mungkin melakukan apapun tanpa persetujuanmu, apalagi untuk hal penting seperti itu. Jika saja semalam kau tak memaksaku aku juga tak akan berani memulainya" ucapan Kai membuat Sehuun menegok ke belakang.

Cuuup

Tak sengaja bibir mereka bertemu, hanya itu. Karena Kai tersenyum dan menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi Oh Sehuun. "cepatlah mandi! Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini" Kai mendorong pelan tubuh Sehuun agar segera bangkit dan melaksanakan perintahnya. Dengan kesadaran setengah-setengah Sehuun menuruti segala permintaan Kai.

.

.

.

.

Karena bosan menunggu Kai yang belum juga selesai mandi akhirnya Sehuun mencuri start dan berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan namjachingunya. Tidak jauh-jauh, hanya disekitar tempat penginapan. Kaki itu melangkah dengan lambat menikmati angin pantai yang berhembus dengan segar. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang menghadang perjalanannya.

"Hai...oh Sehuun"

TBC

Bagian ini paliiiiiiing puanjang, maafkan aku yah. Part selanjutnya kisah ini udah TAMAT alias THE END.

Terima kasih sekali buat yang uda setia baca ff ini dari awal sampek akhir. Aku ucapin buanyak2 terimakasih, aku g bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu2, pokoknya yg uda ngerasa sering koment itu semua kutujukan buat kalian. #bentar deh ini ff belum tamat, kenapa uda salam perpisahan ajah?

#reader:kita juga tau, kan elu yg nulis thor

#aku garuk2 kepala(eh ternyata ketombean)

Tapi tetep dimohon like ma koment y dipart ini. Aku bener2 ngehargain kalian yg uda mau susah2 mengenal orang yg uda bikin ff ini. #nangis dipojokan sambil bawa ember.


	9. Chapter 9

ARE YOU BAD BOY OR GOOD BOY? Part 9a

PAIRING : SEKAI

Other cast : chanyeol, baekhyun, kyungsoo, suho

PG: 1-99(twerserah mau pilih angka berapa)

Genre : yaoi, romance, beatle (abaikan yg terakhir)

Depo leedong donghae

_Karena bosan menunggu Kai yang belum juga selesai mandi akhirnya Sehuun mencuri start dan berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan namjachingunya. Tidak jauh-jauh, hanya disekitar tempat penginapan. Kaki itu melangkah dengan lambat menikmati angin pantai yang berhembus dengan segar. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang menghadang perjalanannya._

"_Hai...oh Sehuun"_

_..._

"me-mengapa Suho Hyung ta-tahu aku disini?" hanya satu kata yang bisa mendiskripsikan perasaan Sehuun saat ini, Yaitu takut. Karena selama ia mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut matanya seperti bingung dan melirik berkali-kali ke arah kamar Kai yang bisa dilihat dari tepi pantai, berharap namjachingunya bisa melihat bahwa ia dalam keadaan bahaya.

"ma-maafkan aku jika membuatamu takut" dan raut wajah Suho membuat Sehuun berpikir ulang apakah dirinya benar-benar dalam keadaan bahaya atau tidak, pasalnya Suho sendiri terlihat gugup saat berhadapan dengan orang yang pernah disakitinya itu. "aku kesini hanya ingin meminta maaf atas semua perbuatan jahatku padamu" amat sangat perlahan Suho menekuk lututnya sehingga kini ia berlutut di hadapan Sehuun. namja berkulit putih itu hanya memasang wajah tidak percaya bukan wajah ketakutan lagi.

"ahh...su-suho hyung tak perlu berlutut" Sehuun menghampiri Suho dan menariknya agar namja dihadapanya berdiri. " a-aku hanya tak percaya, semua ini terjadi begitu " pantas saja jika Sehuun dijuluki siswa ter-pabbo, dia tersenyum sangat aneh diwaktu yang tidak tepat sekali. Tangan putihnya menggaruk kepala yang pasti tak terasa gatal.

"aku benar-benar bodoh Oh Sehuun karena menyakiti orang sebaik dirimu" ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum Suho mengatakan kalimat lainya dengan wajah yang agak ragu "dan kumohon, jika kau ingin melaporkan aku pada pihak kepolisian aku harap jangan bawa-bawa nama Kyungsoo atau siapapun yang kusuruh untuk menyakitimu waktu itu, cukup laporkan aku saja" dengan percaya diri Sehuun menggenggam kedua jemari Suho dengan lembut.

"tenanglah hyung, aku tak akan melaporkanmu ataupun yang lain pada pihak kepolisian, cukup keluarga kita saja yang tahu. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan, apakah Kayungsoo terlibat dalam semua kejadian ini"

Dengan respon yang cepat, Suho langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehuun " tentu tak ada, semua ini murni aku yang melakukanya tanpa perintah Kyungsoo. Percayalah padaku " betapa baiknya orang yang bernama Suho ini, setelah dimaki oleh kekasih yang dicintainya kini ia tetap saja membela orang yang bernama Kyungsoo itu, meskipun namja bermata bulat tersebut tak tahu menahu atau terlibat dalam rencana jahat Suho. Sehuun hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan kedua genggaman tanganya pada Suho, mencoba meyakinkan namja bertampang malaikat itu bahwa ia percaya dengan semua perkataanya.

"lalu kejadian waktu Chanyeol dan kue beracun itu, apa Su-" dengan anggukan cepat yang bisa dipastikan membuat sakit kepala, Suho menjawab pertanyaan Sehuun sebelum pertanyaan itu selsai diucapkan.

"iyah, semua salahku. Aku benar-benar menyesal melukai anak sebaik Chanyeol" dan Sehuun hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum hangat ke arah Suho seolah-olah namja pucat tersebut memaklumi semua tindakan jahat yang sudah dilakukan Kim Suho.

"sudahlah Hyung lupakan semua yang sudah terjadi, aku akan mencoba memberi pengertian pada keluargaku dan keluarga Kai. Lalu kita bisa menjalin hubungan baik sebagai sebuah keluarga besar, bukan begitu" Shock, itu yang dirasakan Suho saat ini karena mendengar ucapan Sehuun yang bisa memaafkanya dengan mudah, bahkan akan menerimanya sebagai keluarga. Ditariknya tubuh Sehuun kedalam pelukanya, bukan pelukan seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi lebih tepatnya pelukan seorang Hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Senyum terkembang dibibir merah Sehuun karena merasakan keadaan berangsur-angsur membaik.

"terimakash Oh Sehuun, kau benar-benar orang yang baik" pelukan keduanya terpisah dan Suho tersenyum dengan amat sangat lembut seolah semua beban sudah menghilang dari kehidupanya. "maafkan aku mengganggu acara liburanmu, kuharap kalian bersenang-senang" dengan anggukan mantap Sehuun menjawab perkataan Suho, sebelum namja bermarga Kim tersebut meninggalkanya dengan rasa lega didada.

Senyum bahagia juga di pancarkan oleh wajah manis Sehuun selama kakinya melangkah menuju Kamar sang namjachingu. Langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika seseorang yang dikenalnya berada dalam jarak pandang 100 km dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedikit berlari Sehuun menghampirinya

"Kyungsooooo!" teriak namja putih tersebut, dan orang yang dipanggilnya hanya menampilkan smirk dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada. "aku tak menyangka bahwa kau ada disini, ayo kuajak kau menemui Kai" tanpa adanya curiga akan sebuah bahaya besar, Sehuun dengan ringan menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"tak perlu bersikap sok baik padaku Oh Sehuun! aku tak suka dengan orang sepertimu" dan kaki panjang Sehuun terhenti karena ucapan Kyungsoo yang tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Dengan kasar Kyungsoo menyentakkan lengan Sehuun agar terlepas,dan dengan paksa membalik tubuh namja bermarga Oh tersebut. "melukai orang sepertimu saja dia tak bisa, lelaki macam apa Kim Suho itu? Sebenarnya aku cukup terbantu dengan tindakan bodohnya tapi memang harus dengan tanganku sendiri aku harus menyingkirkanmu" perlahan kaki namja tinggi bernama Oh Sehuun melangkah mundur, mencoba mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi naas, namja bermata bulat itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari dalam sakunya. Senyum jahat terpancar diwajah tampan milik Kyungsoo, dengan lihai pisau lipat ditanganya dimainkan bagaikan seorang Pro. Benar-benar sial sekali nasib Oh Sehuun karena ia sekarang terjatuh ke atas pasir yang lembut karena tak memperhatikan langkah kakinya dan terlalu memusatkan perhatian terhadap pisau yang digenggam Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Setibanya di sebuah parkiran hotel, namja bermagra Kim tersebut mematung ditempat sebab melihat mobil dengan plat nomor yang sudah dihafal diluar kepalnya karena angka-angka tersebut diambil dari tanggal lahir sang pemilik. Perasaan lega tiba-tiba menguar dari dadanya, digantikan rasa Khawatir yang menjadi jadi, berharap tak akan ada kejadian buruk lagi. Secepat mungkin kaki pendek Suho menapaki jalan berpasir yang terasa amat menghambat laju larinya karena benar-benar terasa berat jika harus berlari benda lembut tersebut.

Pandangan matanya diedarkan ke segala penjuru pantai, sambil tak lupa hatinya mengucapkan harapan-harapan kecil agar dua orang namja dengan marga Oh dan D.o tak bertemu. Semakin cepat kakinya melangkah ketika mata seorang Kim Suho menangkap pemandangan yang ganjil. Seseorang yang diyakininya sebagai Kyungsoo terlihat mengeluarkan suatu benda yang mengkilat jika terkena matahari, sedangkan namja lainya sudah jatuh terduduk dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"pergilah kau ke neraka Oh Sehuun!"

JLEEEEEB. CREEES

Logam dan daging itu akhirnya bertemu, membuat cairan merah yang disebut darah menguar deras dari tubuh namja bernama Kim Suho. karena tidak merasakan sakit atau apapun, akhirnya Sehuun memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan mencoba mencerna keadaan disekitar.

"Suho Hyuuuuuung" teriakan panik terdengar dari mulut Sehuun. dengan cepat ia merangkak mendekati namja yang sudah terkapar bersimbah darah. Kepala Suho diangkat dengan pelan agar berada dipangkuanya. "Suho Hyung bertahanlah...hiks... aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit...hiks..." aliran air mata akhirnya lolos dari manik indah Sehuun, dan kini membasahi wajah Suho yang ada dipangkuanya. "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI" Sehuun mencoba memanggil namjachingunya, berharap agar namja berkulit tan tersebut mendengar teriakan yang memekakan telinga itu.

Kai yang sedang berada di kamar dan masih dalam proses memakai celana panjang langsung berlari dengan panik saat seseorang yang dirasa sebagai Sehuun memanggilnya dengan keras. Tapi untung saja namja berkulit tan itu masih sempat menyambar kaos yang tergeletak di ranjang. Mata tajam milik Kai menelusuri tepian pantai dan setelah melihat sosok yang ia kenali sebagai namjachingunya, ia melanjutkan langkah kaki yang sempat terhenti karena mencari orang yang memanggilnya.

"kaaai...hiks...kumohon cepatlah...hiks" tangisan Sehuun benar-benar menyayat hati karena ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu Suho yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"bukan aku yang melakukanya...bukan aku...sungguh...bukan aku" Sehuun mengalihkan pandanganya pada sosok yang tengah mengucapkan kaliamat tersebut secara berulang ulang, dilihatnya tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba kosong.

"hiks...Kyungsoo tenanglah...hiks...ini bukan kesalahanmu...tenanglah" siapa yang tak akan panik jika menghadapi situasi yang pelik seperti Sehuun. disatu sisi ia harus segera menolong Suho yang tengah terluka, dan disisi lain ia harus mulai menenangkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengalami trauma secara tiba-tiba.

"Sehuun! apa yang ter- astaga" belum selesai perkataan Kai yang muncul secara cepat, namja bermarga Kim itu langsung menghampiri sosok Suho yang tengah berada di pangkuan Sehuun. "ayo cepat kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit" dengan sigap Kai mulai menggendong Suho di punggung, sedangkan Sehuun mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Namun tak ada waktu untuk mencarinya secara teliti mengingat keadaan Suho semakin buruk.

Mungkin Kai harus diikutkan dalam Race Car karena ketangkasanya mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan seorang pembalap. Untung saja sebelum kedatangan Kai dan Sehuun di penginapan, mobil sewaan yang harusnya digunakan untuk berlibur sudah terparkir di halaman, maka dari itu mereka berdua tak mengalami kesusahan mencari kendaraan saat harus membawa Suho dengan cepat ke rumah sakit.

Pihak rumah sakit dengan sigap menolong Suho dan segera memasukkanya ke dalam UGD, tombol warna merah diatas pintu yang dimasuki Suho tiba-tiba menyala, menandakan sebuah operasi telah dimulai.

BRUUUK

Tiba-tiba saja Sehuun terduduk dilantai rumah sakit yang dingin, hatinya merasakan suatu kekhawatiran dan kelegaan disaat yang bersamaan. Mengingat ia Khawatir dengan operasi Suho dan merasa lega karena berhasil membawa Suho ke tangan yang tepat. Sebuah tangan milik Kai mencoba mengangkat tubuh sang namjachingu agar berdiri, tatapan Sehuun tiba-tiba kosong saat kakinya melangkah mengikuti Kai duduk di bangku panjang yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit.

"tenanglah !" dengan lembut Kai mengusap pelan bahu Sehuun dan melingkarkan satu tanganya di pinggang sang namjachingu "mianhee, liburan kita ternyata menjadi sebuah malapetaka...mianhee" sebuah kecupan didaratkan Kai ke dahi putih Sehuun, karena perlakuan sang kekasih yang amat lembut akhirnya namja berkulit putih itu mulai bisa mengeluarkan air matanya dan menangis dengan kencang.

"huaaaa...kaaaaai...huks...Sehuun Pabbo...huks...Kaiiiii. ini semua...huks salah Sehuun" setelah mendengar penuturan seorang Oh Sehuun, Kai malah tersenyum, ia merasa keadaan kekasihnya menjadi lebih baik setelah menangis dari pada tatapan kosong yang diperlihatkanya saat baru tiba.

"hei..ini bukan salah Oh Sehuun, salahkan takdir yang begitu jahat pada kita" darah yang mengalir di baju Sehuun kini menempal pada kaos Kai, karena pelukan erat namja putih tersebut. Dengan pelan Kai mengusap punggung kekasihnya dan meletakkan dagu miliknya pada kepala Sehuun. cukup lama waktu yang digunakan Kai untuk menenangkan Sehuun, sampai ketika.

"Kaaaai!" panggil Sehuun manja "kau melupakan sesuatu yang penting" dijauhkanya tubuh Sehuun agar Kai bisa melihat wajah namja yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut "tapi aku rasa ini bukan salahku" masih dengan kepala menunduk Oh Sehuun mengucapkanya.

"jangan salahkan dirimu lagi!" diusapnya surai hitam milik namja yang duduk dihadapanya itu "tapi hal apa yang telah aku lupakan. Heeem?" ternyata Kai penasaran dengan ucapan Sehuun.

"kau lupa tak memakai alas kaki!" WHAAAAAAT? Seperti itualah tatapan yang terpancar dari raut wajah Kai, dengan gerakan slow motions ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada kaki yang ternyata tak memakai alas itu.

"hihihih..."kini kita bisa mendengar Sehuun yang tengah menahan tawa dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, takut jika namjachingunya marah besar ketika melihat dirinya tertawa.

"kali ini salahmu Oh Sehuun" tawa Sehuun berhenti dan memandang lurus kemanik mata Kai "seandainya kau tak berteriak memanggilku, aku tak mungkin melupakan hal sepele seperti alas kaki" terlihat sekali bahwa Kai hanya berakting kesal didepan namjachingunya.

"aahh...mianheee" setelah mengeluarkan permintaan maaf, Sehuun berjongkok dan memegang Kaki milik kekasihnya itu. Kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat wajah Kai "apa kau tidak kesakitan ketika berlari tanpa alas kaki?" dan Kai tersenyum lembut karena mendengar penuturan yang menyentuh hatinya. Ditariknya kedua tangan Sehuun yang masih berada di kakinya.

"hei ...tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, cukup dengan melihat senyum seorang Oh Sehuun saja sakitnya pasti akan cepat menghilang. Jadi jangan menangis lagi!" dengan anggukan cepat Sehuun mentaati perintah terakhir kekasihnya. Kemudian secara perlahan ia menaruh wajah tampan miliknya diceruk leher Kai, mencoba mencari sebuah ketenangan. Tak lupa ucapan syukur karena memiliki namjachingu yang amat baik seperti Kim Jongin.

"Saranghae" meskipun ucapan Sehuun teredam dan terdengar samar-samar, tapi indra pendengaran Kai masih mampu menangkap gelombang suara yang membentuk sebuah kalimat Saranghae. Berkali-kali dikecupnya puncak kepala Sehuun yang berada dalam posisi lebih rendah dari kepalanya.

...

Waktu berlalu begitu lambat bagi dua orang namja yang tengah berada di bangku koridor sebuah rumah sakit. Hampir 3 jam mereka menunggu dalam diam setelah Sehuun memaparkan semua kejadian yang dialaminya pagi ini. Kai sedikit kesal karena Sehuun terlalu baik kepada orang yang sempat mengancam nyawanya, tapi dengan sabar namja bermarga Oh tersebut memberikan pengertian pada Kai sampai akhirnya ia bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Suho bukanlah orang yang jahat. Kai sebenarnya sempat lupa bahwa ia tadi menolong Suho secara sepontan dan tak menghiraukan dendam yang tadinya menumpuk pada namja yang saat ini sedang melakukan operasi, ia hanya reflek karena melihat orang yang sedang dalam keadaan terluka tanpa memperhatikan siapa orang yang ditolongnya.

Seorang berseragam hijau dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya terlihat keluar dari ruang operasi. Kai dan Sehuun reflek mendekati sang dokter yang menampakkan garis lengkung keatas pada bibirnya.

"operasinya berhasil, dia sudah melewati masa komanya" bahkan belum satu katapun yang dikeluarkan oleh pasangan kekasih itu, tapi sebuah jawaban sudah terlontar dari mulut sang dokter, membuat keduanya bernafas dengan lega dan saling melemparkan senyuman. "kalian boleh melihat keadaanya, tapi tubuh kalian harus bebas dari kotoran" pandangan mereka beralih pada baju yang terkena darah milik Suho. Dengan anggukan pelan sang dokter meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang kini bisa bernafas lega.

"tunggu disini, aku akan menghubungi eomma dan mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo" Kai menjauh dari pandangan Sehuun yang sedang mengikuti beberapa perawat dengan ranjang dorong dimana tubuh Suho terbaring lemah.

"yobseo?" Tanya suara seorang yeoja diseberang sana

"eo-eomma...ini aku Kai" namja yang sedang menggenggam ponsel hitam miliknya itu terlihat amat gugup, seoalah-olah orang yang ditelponya adalah presiden Amerika. "ada hal yang buruk terjadi disini, Suho Hyung mengalami kecelakaan kecil "

"lalu bagaimana keadaanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya yeoja yang ternyata eomma tiri Kai dengan nada khawatir.

"semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, Suho hyung sudah melewati masa kritisnya" ada jeda beberapa detik saat Kai menghela nafas panjang. "eomma tolong cek keadaan Kyungsoo. Dia tadi sempat berada di jeju dan tiba-tiba menghilang, kuharap dia baik-baik saja"

"baiklah. Eomaa akan segera memberitahumu jika sudah mengetahui kabar Kyungsoo" hening, tak ada yang berbicara, Kai belum juga menanggapi perkataan ibunya. Sambungan telepon juga masih terhubung, membuat sang eomma mengira bahwa anaknya sudah mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"eomma!" panggilnya dengan canggung "maafkan aku tak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik, padahal ia keluargaku" yeoja diujung telepon hampir saja menitikan air mata setelah mendengar permintaan maaf dari anaknya. Bagi sang eomma, permintaan maaf Kai seperti sebuah pengakuan bahwa ia sudah diterima dalam keluarga Kim. "sa-saranghae eomma" dan isakan terdengar dari bibir sang yeoja karena terlalu senang dengan ungkapan perasaan putra tirinya. Tapi sayangnya Kai sudah terlebih dahulu memutus sambungan telepon sebelum benar-benar mendengar isakan sang eomma. Tengkuknya digaruk berkali-kali seperti sedang menahan malu atas ungkapan perasaanya.

Kai meminta izin pada Sehuun untuk mengambil baju ganti mereka di penginapan, jika tidak mereka berdua terpaksa harus menunggu Suho diluar ruangan karena keadaan keduanya tidak layak untuk memasuki ruang rawat. Tak beberapa lama kekasihnya itu sudah kembali dengan beberapa baju bersih ditangan, dan tak lupa alas kaki yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

Malam mulai merambat dengan cepat, dua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu tentang keadaan namja yang tengah terbaring diatas ranjang pasien. Kai tak pernah melepaskan pelukan hangatnya dari sang kekasih, sedangkan dua jemari pasangan kekasih tersebut saling bertautan, mencoba menguatakan satu sama lain.

"jika keadaanya sudah membaik sebaiknya kita memindahkan Suho Hyung ke rumah sakit di Seoul saja!" dan Sehuun hanya mengangguk untuk menyetujui usul kekasihnya. Dengan perlahan direbahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai, matanya mulai terlihat mengantuk karena rasa lelah yang yang dialaminya hari ini. Kecupan lembut didaratkan Kai pada dahi Sehuun dan mengantarkan sang kekasih pada alam mimipi.

...

Cahaya matahari mulai menusuk penglihatan melalui tirai-tirai jendela yang tak tertutup dengan rapat, membuat seorang namja dengan cairan infus ditanganya terbangun karena terkena pancaran sinar sang surya. Setelah pandanganya bisa benar-benar fokus, namja bernama Kim Suho itu mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan dan senyum mengembang dibibirnya ketika melihat dua orang namja sedang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi berpelukan. Kepala Sehuun bersandar pada dada bidang seorang namja yang tertidur dibawahnya, kedua tangan saling melingkar dimasing masing pinggang sang kekasih. Suho tersenyum lebih lebar karena ia meyakini bahwa tubuh Kai pasti akan sakit sekali setelah bangun.

"mianhee...karena aku sudah menyakiti orang baik seperti kalian" gumam Suho lemah dan yang pasti tak akan sampai ditelinga dua orang yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya itu. Pandanganya tiba-tiba diarahkan pada jendela yang masih tertutup tirai, sangat terlihat bahwa pikiranya sedang melayang jauh dari raganya.

"eummm...Suho Hyung sudah sadar "gumam sesorang Oh Sehuun yang mulai bangkit dari dada bidang Kai dan mengucek matanya yang masih belum bisa terbuka lebar. Suho mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela pada namja yang menyebut namanya.

"aku baik-baik saja Oh Sehuun. gommawo, karena masih mau menolongku yang sudah pernah berbuat jahat padamu" mendengar perkataan Suho yang bernada penyesalan membuat Sehuun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang dimana namja bermarga Kim itu terbaring. Digenggamnya jemari yang tidak terpasang infus, dan diusap dengan pelan .

"lupakanlah semua hal buruk yang telah terjadi, hyung tak perlu mengungkitnya lagi" Sehuun memandang Suho dengan senyuman bangun tidur yang masih bisa dibilang manis. "jika Hyung siap, kami akan memindahkanmu ke rumah sakit di Seoul, agar aku dan Kai bisa bergantian menjagamu karena dekat dengan kelurga yang lain" dengan anggukan lemah Suho menyetujui apapun yang direncanakan oleh sepasang kekasih itu.

.

.

.

Karena tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, akhirnya Suho dipindahkan ke rumah sakit di Seoul sore itu juga. Perasaan Khawatir kembali meresapi hati Sehuun dan Kai, pasalnya belum ada kabar tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo. Eomma Kai dan appanya segera datang ke rumah sakit setelah mendengar kabar bahwa calon menatunya mendapatkan musibah, baru saja kemarin Chanyeol dibawa pulang karena keadaanya telah membaik, sekarang mereka harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui keadaan Suho. Eomma Kai menjelaskan bahwa kedua orang tua Suho tak bisa dihubungi, mereka masih berada dibelahan dunia sebelah manapun tak ada yang tahu pasti. Sehuun merasakan sakit dihatinya karena mendengar kondisi keluarga Suho yang dingin, untung saja Suho tak terjerumus pada pergaulan yang salah sehingga menguras harta keluarganya.

Meskipun begitu, suasana dikamar inap Suho terasa ramai karena keberadaan keluarga Kai. Sehuun meminta alamat Suho agar ia bisa mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan namja berwajah malaikat itu selama mengalami proses penyembuhan. Namja pucat itu malarang kekasihnya untuk ikut ke rumah Suho, dia tak mau menambah beban namjachingunya. Sehuun merasa bahwa Kai pasti kelelahan setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang dan terus terjaga untuk memantau keadaan Suho selama di jalan.

Kaki jenjang milik Oh Sehuun kini menapaki sebuah rumah yang terkesan amat sunyi, tapi jika banyak orang didalamnya kita akan merasakan suasana yang hangat. Dilihat dari desain halaman, bentuk rumah, sampai ukuranya yang memang cukup besar tapi masih bisa dibilang kecil untuk orang sekaya Suho, dengan harapan agar penghuni didalamnya bisa merasakan kebersamaaan. Sayangnya rumah itu hanya dihuni oleh Kim Suho sendiri menurut eomma Kai.

Diedarkan pandanganya kesegala sudut ruangan, dan menyalakan beberapa lampu agar keadaan rumah tak terlalu gelap. Dengan perlahan kakinya menapaki anak tangga, tapi matanya sedang dimanjakan dengan segala hal yang berbau Suho. Ada foto keluarga yang tergantung amat besar diruang tengah, tapi tak ada kesan hangat dalam foto tersebut, banyak sekali foto yang dipajang di dinding dengan penyusunan yang rapi. Tapi hanya ada satu foto yang bisa menarik perhatian Oh Sehuun, foto dimana Suho sedang dicium tepat di pipi kirinya oleh seseorang yang jelas-jelas bernama Kyungsoo. Disana ia bisa melihat senyum tulus Suho dengan wajah yang tanpa beban. Sehuun sendiri mengembangkan senyum manisnya ketika melihat moment yang sangat membahagiakan bagi pasangan Kim Suho dan D.o Kyungsoo.

Tak ingin mengulur waktu lagi, Sehuun sudah berada di sebuah kamar dan sedang mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian didalamnya. Ketika mengambil sebuah Kaos berwarna Cokelat tak sengaja sebuah benda ikut terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Dipungutnya sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti buku diary yang cukup tebal, ada pergolakan dihati Sehuun antara ingin melihat isinya dan mencoba menjaga privasi sang pemilik. Sepetinya ia terlalu lama bersama Kai sehingga sifat buruknya lebih dominan dan dengan berani ia membuka halaman perhalaman.

Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh begitu saja, sedangkan satu lenganya digunakan untuk menutup bibirnya agar air mata tak keluar semakin deras. Meskipun semua isi buku tersebut tak menyebutkan nama Oh Sehuun satu kalipun tapi ia begitu terpukul dan tersayat ketika melihat isi didalamnya. Apakah kalian ingin tahu apa yang ada didalam buku tersebut? Baiklah Aku akan mengatakanya. Disana terdapat berlembar-lembar foto dua orang namja, dan semua foto itu benar-benar memancarkan kebahagian dari wajah keduanya. Itu memang foto Suho dan Kyungsoo, ada saat mereka sedang bergandengan tangan dan berjalan dibawah pohon yang daunya sedang berguguran, ada saat Kyungsoo tertawa dengan lepas ketika sebuah ikan besar tersangkut di tali pancingnya, dan yang paling mengesankan adalah foto saat mereka sedang bertukar cincin, mungkin waktu itu mereka sedang melakukan pertunangan.

Sehuun merasakan sesak ketika pada beberapa halamn terakhir hanya berisi sebuah tulisan tanpa adanya lembaran foto seperti halaman-halaman awal. Dibacanya dengan perlahan diiringi rintikan air mata.

Kegiatan Sehuun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi handphone miliknya, dengan cepat di tekan tombol merah agar suara seseorang diseberang sana terdengar.

"Oh Sehuun, Kyungsoo sudah ditemukan. Dia ada diapartement miliknya dan tak keluar selama beberapa hari kata tetangga sebelah" langsung ke titik permasalahan si penelpon menyampaikan isi pesanya "aku akan segera kesana, kau harus segera menyusulku ketika pekerjaanmu di rumah Suho Hyung sudah selesai" dengan bodohnya Sehuun hanya menggangguk dan dapat dipastikan si penelpon yang ternyata Kai, tak akan bisa melihat gerakanya. Tapi diujung sana sudah terdengar bunyi yang menandakan bahwa sambungan telepon sudah diputus.

Sehuun menghentikan sebuah taksi dan berpindah ke alamat yang sudah Kai kirimkan, perasaanya mengatakan bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi lagi. Diremasnya kedua tangan yang saling bertautan itu, dan kakinya digoyangkan berkali-kali tanda bahwa ia dalam keadaan gugup. Hampir saja ia lupa untuk membayar supir taksi yang sudah mengatrnya dengan selamat. Anak tangga dilalui dengan cepat tanpa sadar bahwa ada lift yang sudah tersedia sebagai fasilitas apartement.

Untung saja harapanya terkabul, pintu apartement Kyungsoo tak terkunci, Sepertinya Kai belum sampai. Sehuun dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa membuaka setiap ruangan yang ada disana, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyungsoo. Hampir saja ia berputus asa sampai pandangan matanya menangkap tetesan-tetsan darah yang mengarah pada satu ruangan, rasa takut benar-benar menguasai hati dan pikiran Sehuun, diikutinya jejak darah tersebut hingga mengarah pada kamar mandi, dibukanya dengan gerakan slow motion dan air mata kembali menghiasi wjah tampanya.

Kyungsoo dalam keadaan yang amat buruk, lantai kamar mandi penuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangan yang sepertinya sengaja dilukai. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehuun merobek kaos bagian bawahnya dan melilitkan ke lengan Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan darah, masih diiringi air mata, Sehuun dengan sigap mencoba membawa Kyunsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Namja bernama Kai itu dengan sigap mengambil alih pekerjaan Sehuun. rasa syukur terus saja diucapkanya dalam hati karena melihat namjachingunya telah datang untuk membantu, ia berfikir apa jadinya Oh Sehuun bila tak ada Kai disampingya. Selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit hanya isakan Sehuun yang terdengar dari jok belakang.

.

.

.

Seperti de'javu. Lagi-lagi mereka harus menunggu didepan Unit Gawat Darurat. Kai terduduk dilantai dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan dikedua lutut, Sehuun semakin terisak melihat keadaan namjachingunya yang benar-benar terpuruk, seperti bukan Kim Jongin. Sehuun mengambil posisi tepat disebelah Kai dan mengikuti namjachingunya itu dengan menenggelamkan kepala dikedua lutut. Kai yang mendengar isakan yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya, menoleh kesamping dimana manik mata kelamnya menangkap sosok Oh Sehuun. Kai mengangkat kepala Sehuun agar tak lagi ditenggelamkan pada kedua lututnya, ditangkupkan pipi kekasihnya itu agar menghadap Ke arahnya.

"ka-kaaaaiii...hiks...ku-kumohon jangan bersedih, a-aku tak suka...hiks...melihat Kai yang seperti...hiks...itu" namja bekulit tan tersebut mendekatakan wajahnya pada Sehuun sampai kedua dahi mereka bersentuhan, begitu pula dengan hidung mereka. Lama mereka dalam posisi yang begitu memilukan bagi siapa saja yang melihat, sampai ketika Kai dengan lembut mengecup kedua mata Sehuun bergantian dan mengecup dahi sang kekasih cukup lama sebagai penutup. Ditampilkan sebuah senyuman kecil agar Oh Sehuun tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanya.

...

Dua hari setelah Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit akhirnya ia membuka matanya tepat pada tengah malam, saat Suho diam-diam menemaninya, Setiap malam tiba Suho memang selalu menemani Kyungsoo sampai pagi. Tapi ini sungguh memilukan, pandangan mata Kyungsoo seakan kosong, siapapun yang berbicara denganya tak pernah dijawab sekalipun, matanya tak pernah memandang sang lawan bicara.

Suho hampir saja menyerah membuat tunanganya itu kembali seperti sedia kala, dalam hatinya ia terus saja meminta pada sang pencipta, tak apa jika memang Kyungsoo tak lagi mau bersamanya, tapi ia hanya memohon agar orang yang dicintainya itu sembuh. Sehuun terus saja menangis ketika melihat usaha suho yang tak bisa merubah keadaan, sampai pada suatu siang, Oh Sehuun mengingat tentang buku catatan Suho yang tak sengaja terbawa ke dalam tas, karena terlalu terburu-buru dan panik saat Kai memberitahu keadaan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, Sehuun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Objek yang tengah ditatap oleh Sehuun hanya memandang kosong keluar jendela, memang selalu begitu setiap harinya.

"Kyungsoo...!"panggil Sehuun pelan sambil menarik sebuah bangku tepat disamping ranjang "aku ingin membacakan sebuah cerita tentang pengorbanan seorang namja yang mencintai kekasihnya" tak ada respon apapun, dengan helaan nafas panjang akhirnya namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu memulai ceritanya.

"kisah ini memang diawali dengan rasa sakit, diselingi dengan sedikit rasa bahagia, dan akhir cerita yang masih menggantung sebab orang yang dicintai sang penulis buku ini belum sepenuhnya memberikan kepastian tentang kisah akhir hubungan mereka, membuatnya seperti seorang bajak laut yang terombang ambing di tengah lautan lepas tanpa persedian makanan, tanpa anak buah dan tanpa sebuah tujuan yang pasti, ia hanya ingin menemukan sebuah pulau baru tapi ia tak berniat menyinggahi setiap pulau yang telah dilewatinya.

"kita sebut saja penulis buku ini dengan nama SO dan orang yang dicintainya itu bernama DO, hampir mirip bagian dari not lagu Do Re Mi Fa Sol Ra Si Do " Sehuun melirik sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo, tapi ia mendesah pelan karena lagi-lagi tak ada respon "So pertama kali bertemu dengan Do pada saat Do sedang dalam keadaan jatuh dan terpuruk, ia tak sanggup melihat seorang yang begitu indah seperti Do menitikan air mata. Dengan keberanian jendral perang, So menghampiri Do yang menangis di taman, kegiatan yang setiap hari dilakukan Do hampir selama satu bulan dan tak pernah luput dari perhatian So"

"karena kebaikan So lama kelamaan Do berani membuka dirinya dan segala permasalahan yang dialaminya. Dalam hatinya So bertekad akan selalu menjaga Do sesulit apapun keadaanya. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat dan membahagiakan, Do dengan perlahan mulai belajar melupakan orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dan membuatnya sakit diwaktu yang bersamaan. Meskipun terkadang So masih sempat menangkap saat-saat dimana mata Do menerawang jauh sehingga tak menyadari bahwa So selalu memperhatikanya"

"So mengajak Do untuk menjalin hubungan ketingkat yang lebih tinggi dari pada hanya menjadi teman, dan Do menerimanya tanpa berfikir berhari-hari bahkan bermenit-menit. So amat sangat takut jika Do menerimanya hanya untuk dijadikan pelarian saja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? So sudah terlanjur berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga Do. Kali ini ia akan menjaganya sebagai seorang kekasih yang harus dilindungi"

"waktu terus saja bergulir, So dan Do memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Acara pertunangan berjalan dengan lancar, tetapi So selalu menangkap mata Do yang terus saja melihat ke arah pintu keluar, seoalah ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Setelah bertunangan, So semakin merasa bahwa Do tak bahagia dengan pertunangan ini, Do seperti kehilangan arah dan menjadi tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Sampai suatu ketika So melihat wajah bahagia Do, bahagia yang tak dibuat-buat dan terasa amat sangat tulus, tentu saja So bahagia dengan keadaaan kekasihnya yang mulai membaik, tapi So juga penasaran dengan hal yang membuat Do sebahagia itu" lembar-demi lembar halaman terus saja dibuka oleh Oh Sehuun dan ini hampir pada lembaran-lembaran terakhir.

"akhirnya So tahu hal apa yang membuah Do kembali bahagia. Do kembali dipertemukan oleh tuhan dengan orang yang dicintainya dimasa lalu yang So ketahui mereka telah menjadi saudara karena pernikahan kedua orang tua. Perasaan takut semakin meresapi hati So, takut jika Do meninggalkanya demi sang adik tiri. Acara kencan yang sudah lama mereka rancang tiba-tiba dibatalkan begitu saja oleh Do, So tak bisa berbuat apapun, ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Do sebab hal tersebut demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya"

"berpuluh puluh pisau berhasil ditancapkan Do dihati seorang So. Mereka berdua dipertemukan ketika Do sedang bersama adik tirinya dan So hanya mampu melihat wajah bahagia Do tanpa ingin mengusiknya. Ia benar-benar akan mati ketika melihat Do berlari mengejar adik tirinya tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan So yang sudah tertangkap pandangan matanya. So tiba-tiba ikut berlari mengejar Do, dan nyawanya seakan dicabut ketika melihat Do tak sadarkan diri setelah sebuah mobil berhasil menghantam tubuh mungilnya"

"dengan berat hati So meminta kesediaan adik tiri Do untuk menjaga namja yang dicintainya itu, sebab Do terus saja memanggil nama saudaranya bukan nama So. Guratan bahagia jelas sekali terlihat diwajah Do ketika melihat keberadaan saudaranya. So hanya bisa menahan luka dari balik pintu tipis yang kini memisahkan dunianya dan Do"

"semakin hari So melihat wajah Do diliputi kebencian terhadap kekasih adik tirinya, So akan melakukan apapun agar Do tak terluka dan terus bahagia. Tapi Do benar-benar telah berubah menjadi orang yang tak dikenal So, karena pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan So tak pernah dihargai bahkan dengan nyata Do menyakiti harga diri So hingga hancur berkeping-keping"

"kisah ini belum berakhir, buku ini ditulis karena So hanya bisa mengatakanya pada benda mati yang bernama buku, karena benda mati itu tak bisa menyakiti hatinya. So untuk SuhO dan Do untuk namja bermarga D.O" bersamaan dengan ditutupnya buku diary milik Suho, pandangan mata Sehuun menangkap rintikan air mata dari wajah Kyungsoo, ia hanya bisa memaksa tenggoroanya untuk menelan saliva yang tiba-tiba tak bisa mengalir kedalam dengan lancar ketika melihat hal yang tak terduga.

"Do ingin bertemu SO " ucap seorang Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba, Sehuun yang awalnya shock kemudian berlari dengan cepat ketika rasa shocknya menguar digantikan perasaan bahagia. Namja pucat itu juga terus menangis ketika berlari menuju ruang rawat Suho.

"hyung...hiks...Do ingin bertemu denganmu...hiks" dengan pandangan antara bingung dan tak bersemangat Suho melihat kea rah Sehuun yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menangis "ani...anii... bukan Do tapi Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo ingin bertemu denganmu Hyung" mungkin rasa sakit akibat luka pisau sudah tak dirasakan lagi oleh Kim Suho karena ia sudah berlari ke ruang Kyungsoo. Sehuun tak ikut mengejar Suho, ia lebih sibuk menangis sendiri diruangan yang tak berpenghuni itu.

"apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Suho Hyung berlari-lari sambil menangis?" sambil membawa dua kantong plastik Kai bertanya kepada Sehuun yang belum sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu menangis.

BRRUUK

Sehuun menubruk tubuh Kai sehingga kantong plastik digenggaman kekasihnya itu jatuh dan isinya berserakan dilantai. Karena tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Kai dengan tenang membalas pelukan Sehuun dan sedikit menggoyangkan badanya kekiri dan ke kanan seperti seorang ibu jika ingin meredakan tangis anaknya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsooo!" panggil seseorang yang kita ketahui bernama Suho, ia benar-benar tak sadar jika bercak darah telah mengotori pakaianya tepat di atas luka tusukan yang baru beberapa hari dioperasi. Namja yang dipanggil dengan nama Kyungsoo menatap Suho dengan linangan air mata, tanganya menggenggam erat sebuah buku yang ditinggalkan oleh Sehuun. "Kyungsoo...kau telah kembali..." dengan gerakan cepat Suho memeluk tubuh namja yang ada dihadapanya, isakan tangis mewarnai kebersamaan mereka, tanpa sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari luar.

"Suhooo...maafkan aku...hiks...aku namja yang jahat...hiks...sungguh...hiks...maafkan...aku" terus saja ditenggelamkan kepala Kyungsoo ke dada kekasihnya "sa-saranghae...hiks...mianhee...hiks...aku baru menyadarinya sekarang...hiks..." terus saja diusap punggung namja yang mengucapkan kalimat saranghae tersebut.

"tak perlu meminta maaf...hiks" susah payah Suho menahan agar isakanya tak terdengar ketika ia berkata, namun apa daya? Air mata sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaanya terus saja mengalir "nado...nado saranghae" ditangkupnya pipi Kyungsoo yang sedikit tak bervolume seperti sebelumnya, dengan lembut Suho memiringkan keplanya ketika bibirnya hendak menyentuh bibir kekasihnya. Dan penyatuan dua insan yang saling mencintai terjadi diiringi isakan seseorang bernama Oh Sehuun dari luar sana. Rasa sayang dan cinta yang tulus terpancar lewat ciuman singkat tersebut, tapi keduanya sudah merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

"a-aku harus bertemu Sehuun" ucap Kyungsoo setelah tautan bibir mereka terpisah "aku ingin berterimakasih padanya, jika bukan karena cerita anehnya mungkin aku tak akan pernah sadar" masih ada sedikit rasa canggung saat Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama Sehuun, takut jika kesalahanya tak bisa dimaafkan.

"baiklah akan aku panggil agar menemuimu" dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo, tapi belum 3 langkah Suho sudah membalikkan badanya "kira-kira cerita bodoh apa yang kau dengar dari Sehuun" Kyungsoo hanya menahan senyum sambil menggotang-goyangkan buku tebal yang jelas sekali akan langsung dikenali Suho "dari mana kau mendapatkanya?" dengan panik namja berwajah malaikat itu mendekati ranjang kekasihnya dan mencoba merebut buku pribadi yang kini sudah tak pribadi lagi karena sudah dilihat oleh orang lain.

"kurasa aku senang dengan semua foto kita yang kau temple disini" gerakkan menggaruk tengkuk yang menandakan bahwa namja bernama Suho tengah mengalamami krisis kepercayaan diri. "mungkin lain kali saja aku bertemu dengan Sehuun, aku ingin kita membaca buku ini berdua" senyum malu-malu Suho kini sudah digantikan dengan senyum lembut dan bahagia. Dalam satu ranjang yang ditempati oleh dua orang pasien, kita bisa melihat banyaknya kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari aura mereka.

.

.

.

"waah...kau semakin pintar Oh Sehuun. bagaimana mungkin kau berani membuka buku pribadi milik orang lain dan mengarang cerita tentang isinya" tatapan mengejek dihadiahkan oleh Kai pada kekasihnya yang langsung memproutkan bibir karena perkataan yang sungguh menusuk.

"aku kan belajar darimu!" teriak Sehuun penuh kekesalan " aku tak sepenuhnya mengarang cerita, mana mungkin aku menceritakan secara detail tulisan pribadi Suho Hyung. Aku hanya mengambil inti dari kisah tragisnya"

"kau bilang kisah Suho hyung tragis? Bukankah kisah hidupku lebih tragis? Diinggalkan kekasihnya karena hubungan persaudaraan, diusia muda harus mengurus seorang balita seperti Chanyeol, dan yang paling mengenaskan adalah bahwa seseorang yang kucintai benar-benar tak mengingatku" pandangan Sehuun beralih untuk menatap tajam mata kekasihnya.

"maksud kalimat yang terakhir apa? Aku tak pernah melupakanmu" protes Sehuun membuat Kai menahan sebuah senyum, senyuman yang menyiratkan suatu rahasia didalamnya.

"kau benar-benar tak mengingatku" dan Kai hanya mengusap surai lembut Sehuun secara berulang-ulang.

...

Mianheeee nih part harus dibagi jadi 9a ma 9b karena kalo jadi satu kepanjangeeeeen.

Wes g pakek lama cuz aja ke part 9b, yuk mari cin...


	10. Chapter 10

ARE YOU BAD BOY OR GOOD BOY? Part 9b end

PAIRING : SEKAI

Other cast : chanyeol, baekhyun, kyungsoo, suho

PG: 1-99(twerserah mau pilih angka berapa)

Genre : yaoi, romance, beatle (abaikan yg terakhir)

Warning : ada sedikit adegan diatas umur 17+, tp Cuma menjurus ajah kok

Depo leedong donghae

Sehun POV

Lima tahun telah berlalu, hahaha aku hanya bercanda, baru lima bulan berlalu kok.

Waaaaw...sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 Senior High Schoool. Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat, rasanya baru kemarin aku mengikuti kelas musim panas berdua dengan Kim Jongin, tapi ternyata kami sudah harus disibukkan dengan ujian kelulusan. Apa kalian tak mau mendengar kabar Baekie? Huhu ...dongsaeng yang menyebalkan itu kini satu sekolah dengan suaminya Kim Chanyeol.

Sebelum semester baru dimulai, Baekie merengek pada eomma dan appa agar ia dipindahkan kesekolah Chanyeol. Tentu saja orangtuaku tak mengizinkan kemauan si nakal itu, dia harus di ajari agar tak menjadi anak yang menja, cukup Chanyeol saja yang memanjakan Baekie. Dan yang paling parah ialah saat Baekie melakukan aksi mogok makan agar keinginanya terpenuhi. Aku tak mengkhawatirkan aksi bodohnya, terutama saat tahu yang dimaksud dengan mogok makan ala Baekie adalah tidak makan pagi dan makan siang, tapi mulutnya tak bisa berhenti mengunyah persedian camilan untuk 2 minggu yang dihabiskan dalam satu hari, sedangkan ia hampir saja menghabiskan 8 kotak susu strawberry didalam kulkas. Astagaaa...jika acara mogok makanya seperti itu, aku pasti dengan senang hati mengikuti aksinya.

Ketika malam menjelang Baekie menampakkan wajahnya dihadapan eomma yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja, disaat yang bersamaan aku dan appa sedang menonton TV di sofa. Aku masih saja mengingat wajah pucat Baekie saat ia berkata dengan pelan

"eommaa...Baekieee lapar" dongsaengku yang satu ini benar-benar membuatku mengabaikan acara TV yang sedang menayangkan sebuah iklan. Kuperhatikan saat eomma dengan cepat berjalan ke arah Baekie lalu menggendongnya menuju meja makan.

"eumm...kasihan sekali anak eomma, sampai pucat begini" aku ingin sekali tertawa dengan kencang, tapi sebelum niatku terealisasikan, appa sudah menarik kepalaku dan menenggelamkan didada bidangnya, appa sebenarnya berniat meredam suara tawaku agar tak terdengar Baekie, jika si kecil itu mendengarnya pasti ia akan menangis dan melanjutkan aksi mogok makanya sebulan penuh. Dada appa tiba-tiba terasa tersenggal senggal, setelah kuperhatikan ternyata appa sedang menahan tawa juga.

Dan Keesokan harinya Baekie tetap saja memproutkan bibir merahnya ketika hendak berangkat kesekolah. aksi mogok makan tak berhasil meluluhkan hati eomma, eomma juga masih memakaikan seragam sekolah lama Baekie yang berwarna biru dengan rompi kuning dan topi berwarna senada. Bunyi klakson terdengar sampai kedalam rumah, menandakan bahwa Kai sudah berada diluar, kutarik tubuh Baekie agar segera mengikutiku keluar. Ingin sekali kugendong tubuh mungilnya itu, karena kaki pendeknya amat lambat mengikutiku, mudah sekali menebak bahwa si kecil ini masih kesal.

Anak kecil bernama Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil ketika melihatku dan Baekie keluar dari rumah, kulirik sekilas ke arah dongsaengku yang masih menundukkan kepala tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah berada dihadapanya.

"Baekieeee...kajja kita berangkat" tangan kecil Baekie terlepas dari genggamanku ketika Chanyeol menariknya dengan antusias. Ia benar-benar tak sadar bahwa suami tercintanya itu sudah memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan, karena sampai saat ini si kecil Baekie masih menunduk.

Didalam mobil tiba-tiba mulutnya terbuka lebar seakan mempersilahkan binatang apa saja untuk masuk kedalam. Kulirik dari kaca spion sekarang Chanyeol sudah menerima ciuman-ciuman kecil dipipinya karena kulihat dari ekspresi Baekie, ia sudah sadar bahwa sang suami yang akhirnya pindah mengikutinya.

Aku merasakan pipi kananku basah, ternyata si namja mesum bernama Kai sudah mencium pipi mulusku tanpa meminta izin. "aku tak mau kalah dari bocah ingusan dibelakang itu" Kai mendengus kesal saat melirik ke jok belakang, karena ia terlihat tak mau disaingi.

.

.

.

Hampir tiga bulan berlalu saat kejadian aksi mogok baekie berlangsung. Setelahnya ada moment yang lebih besar dan menyenangkan terjadi pada keluarga kami, lebih tepatnya keluarga Kai dan Chanyeol sih. Kyungsoo dan Suho Hyung akhirnya melaksanakan pernikahan di sebuah gereja kecil dan hanya mengundang beberapa kerabat dekat mereka, tak lupa Kris dan Tao juga berada saat prosesi menegangkan tersebut.

Baekie tiba-tiba saja mencari-cari perhatian Kris saat pertama kali melihat namja tampan bermarga Wu itu, benar-benar bocah yang tak bisa tahan dengan wajah tampan yang bertebaran disekitarnya, tao yang notabennya kekasih Kris malah tersenyum senyum senang melihat kelakuan tak wajar dongsaengku itu. Untung saja Chanyeol tak menghiraukan aksi Baekie tersebut dan mengikuti prosesi pernikahan dengan tenang disamping Kai. iseng saja kutanya kenapa dia santai-santai saja ketika melihat Baekie menggoda Kris, ia hanya menjawab.

"tenang saja Hyung, sebentar lagi Baekie pasti akan segera kembali pada yeollie" kedua tangan Chanyeol diletakkan diatas lutut kakinya yang tak menyentuh lantai karena tubuh yang masih pendek, dan eyes smile jelas-jelas dipamerkan ke padaku. sungguh tabah sekali anak ini, batinku mengaggumi si kecil Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan dengan anggun sekali, Suho menggandeng lenganya ketika sudah berhadapan dengan sang pastur.

"apakah Kim Suho bersedia menerima D.O Kyungsoo dalam keadaan susah maupun senang" tubuhku berubah tegang karena mendengarkan pertanyaan sang pastur. Telingaku terasa amat geli karena sesuatu.

"saya bersedia menerima Oh Sehuun dalam keadaan Susah maupun senang" tenang saja, itu bukan suara Suho kok, tapi suara iblis yang sedang duduk di sebelahku dan mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ditelinga kananku.

Aku menoleh sejenak karena begitu tak menduga penyataan Kai yang begitu tidak tepat waktu, dan hanya sebuah senyuman hangat dihadiahkanya untukku. Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke arahku, dan

CUUUUP

Dengan lembut Kai mencium pipi kananku sangat lama saat suara pastur didepan mempersilahkan pasangan Kyungsoo dan SuhO hyung berciuman. Kurasa tak ada yang memperhatikan kegiatan bodoh kami ini karena semua orang kiranya lebih tertarik dengan aksi romantis pasangan yang sedang menikah itu.

Aku benar-benar kagum dengan pemikiran Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa Baekie akan selalu kembali padanya, ternyata semua itu benar terjadi. Setelah acara digereja selesai semua orang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekie yang menggelayut manja ditangan Chanyeol dengan muka ditekuk berlipat-lipat. Kalian tahu apa yang membuat si kecil itu kesal? Karena tidak mendapatkan perhatian Kris sama sekali akhirnya Baekie merajuk ingin minta dinikahkan dengan Chanyeol sekarang juga.

Semua orang dibuatnya tertawa saat itu. Kyungsoo dengan pelan mendekati Chanyeol dan menyerahkan buket bunga sang pengantin, tak lupa sebuah bisikan yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Senyum mengembang dibibir Chanyeol, si kecil itu melepaskan tangan Baekie yang bergelayut dilenganya. Namja mungil bermarga Kim itu sedang berlutut dihadapan Baekie dan menyerukan pertanyaan dengan amat lantang.

"maukah Baekie mendampingi yeollie selamanya? Tapi kalau menikah sekarang yeollie belum bisa menghidupi Baekie, Yeollie kan masih sekolah" semua orang tak ada yang menertawakan kelakuan Chanyeol yang harusnya tidak dilakukan oleh anak seumuranya, mereka hanya tersenyum bahagia karena merasa hal tersebut sangat manis bila yang melakukannya adalah namja-namja mungil yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

"Baekie mauuuuuu!" dan Baekie langsung menghambur di pelukan Chanyeol yang masih berlutut "jika yeollie tak bisa menghidupi Baekie kan masih ada eomma dan appa yang memberi kita makan dan membelikan kita mainan" barulah semua orang tertawa mendengar pernyataan yang kuanggap bodoh, bagaimana bisa tuhan menjadikan namja cerewet itu sebagai adikku.

"kau kalah dengan adikmu Kim Jongin" kalian tahu siapa yang mengatakanya? Dia namjachingu Tao yang menyenggol lengan Kai dan mengatakan hal tersebut, kukira dia tak bisa melawak. Kai sendiri hanya menatap Kris kesal tak berusaha untuk membalas.

...

Kalian pasti tahu rasanya saat-saat mendekati hari kelulusan kan? Aku ingin melarikan diri saja. Dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat dirinya malu karena mempunyai namjachingu bodoh sepertiku, akhirnya seorang Kim Jongin bersedia mengajariku semua pelajaran. yang artinya aku les privat dengan namja yang aku kira mantan brandalan itu. Hei...Oh Sehuun apa kau lupa kalau dia itu namjachingumu? Setidaknya mantan brandalan itu lebih pintar dari pada kau.

Hampir tiap malam aku dicekoki dengan soal-soal yang tak kuketahui berasal dari planet mana pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berasal. Aku baru tahu bahwa Kai adalah orang yang benar-benar sabar, pasalnya dia dengan setia menungguku mengerjakan soal laknat yang membutuhkan waktu 3 jam untuk menyelsaikan 20 soal. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau pelajaran paling tak kukuasai adalah sejarah korea, sungguh memalukan. Bagaimana mungkin sejarah Negara sendiri aku tak tahu, aku tak akan mengelak jika namja pabbo merupakan predikatku seumur hidup.

Usaha Kai agar membuatku pintar benar-benar penuh perjuangan, karena buta akan sejarah korea ia pernah mengajakku pergi ketempat-tempat bersejarah di Seoul. Bukanya memperhatikan setiap perkataan sang tour guide, aku malah sibuk berfoto sendiri, dan bisa dipastikan orang yang mengajakku kesini sedang memendam kekesalah berlipat-lipat. Bisa dilihat dari aksi diamnya yang sama sekali tak menanggapi semua perkataanku. Tepat pada tengah malam aku berhasil menyelsaikan hukuman dari kekasihku sendiri, rangkuman seluruh perjalanan ke tempat-tempat bersejarah yang telah kami kunjungi.

dan kejadian yang menurutku paling berkesan selama ia mengajariku ialah ketika Kai memaksa menonton semua drama tentang kerajaan dan sejarah-sejarah Korea selatan yang disewanya entah dimana. Sehari semalam aku dipaksa menyelsaikan setidaknya 3 drama ber-seri, dan semuanya berakhir dengan air mata karena aku terlalu menghayati cerita disetiap episodenya. Susah payah Kai menenangkanku yang telah menghabisakan berlembar-lembar tisu, dan ketika ia bertanya apa inti dari cerita di setiap drama aku hanya menjawab "hidup si pemeran utama selalu tersiksa dan mengalami beban mental yang berat, dari sekian drama yang sudah kutonton hampir semuanya seperti itu" dan Kai menjambaak rambut keplanya karena frustasi menghadapiku.

"Oh Sehuun kau kira kita sedang belajar mereview film dari sisi Psikologisnya, lihat dari sisi sejarahnya! Sejarahnya Oh Sehuun!" dari nadanya saja pasti kalian tahu kalau namjachinguku amat sangat kesal "Jika kau terus begini aku yakin kau tak akan lulus dengan mudah" dan Kai meninggalkanku sendirian dikamar dengan segala keeping CD yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, ia lebih memilih pulang dan tidur dari pada menemaniku menonton beberapa drama yang belum selesai.

Kukira keesokan harinya ia sudah tak mau lagi menjemputku untuk berangkat kesekolah bersama, tapi nyatanya Kai sudah rapi dan menunggu di halaman rumah dengan motor besarnya. Selama perjalanan aku tak berani membuka suara sama sekali, nyaliku sudah hilang dan aku tak mau macam-macam sehingga membuat kekesalan Kai berada pada tahap yang lebih tinggi lagi. Bahkan ketika memasuki kelas, Kai tak lagi menggandeng tanganku seperti biasanya, sesak sekali rasanya ketika diabaikan oleh orang yang kita sayangi.

"Kai pabboooo!" dan kulemparkan tas berisi bermacam-macam buku milikku tepat ke arah Kai yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan. Biarkan saja semua orang melihatku berlari sambil menangis, tahu apa mereka tentang masalahku. Karena terlalu bergantung pada Kai akhirnya aku tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika namja yang kucintai itu tak ada. Jika orang lain melihatku sekarang mereka pasti mengira aku anak hilang yang sedang menahan lapar. Tepat dibawah pohon aku menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara kedua lutut, dan menangis sendirian seperti orang bodoh saat semua siswa sedang mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang dikelas, karena bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oh Sehuun itu namjachingu seorang Kim Jongin, dia sangat pabbo, tapi mengapa ia malah mengatakan bahwa Kim Jongin yang pabbo?" kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat seseorang yang amat kukenal meskipun wajah dari pemilik suara itu tak terlihat "meskipun Oh Sehuun melakukan hal yang dianggap bodoh oleh seluruh dunia, seorang Kim Jongin akan tetap mencintainya. Kadang kekasihnya itu dibuat kesal karena tindakan-tindakan yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, tapi disinilah kesetiaan Kim Jongin diuji, apa ia sanggup menemani Oh Sehuun selamanya atau menyerah begitu saja. Jika Oh Sehuun sampai mengeluarkan air mata, maka semua itu adalah kesalahan Kim Jongin bukan kesalahan orang lain" tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung saja kutubrukkan tubuhku ke arah Kai sehingga kami berdua terjungkal dan punggung Kai menyentuh tanah. Aku menangis didada bidangnya dan ia hanya terkekeh pelan sambil memelukku erat.

Kai membalik keadaan, ia kini berada diatas dan membuatku merasakan dinginya rumput yang menyentuh punggungku. Tak ada senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, tatapan Kai berubah serius dan wajah kami semakin lama semakin dekat, aku mulai menutup mata.

"saraghae Oh Sehuun" aku amat sangat malu karena mengira Kai akan menciumkku, mataku yang tadinya terpejam kini mulai terbuka. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini, Kai tiba-tiba menyatukan dahi kami sehingga membuat kedua hidung kami bersentuhan. Matanya begitu dekat menghujam ke dalam manik mataku, seoalah ia mampu melihat semua hal yang kurasakan melalui tatapan matanya. Cukup sampai disitu saja, karena kini Kai telah mengambil posisi telentang disebelahku, jika kalian bertanya apakah aku kecewa karena tak mendapatkan sesuatu seperti sebuah ciuman, maka aku akan menjawab dengan lantang "iya aku kecewa karena tidak dicium oleh Kim Jongin" kulihat Kai sedang memjamkan mata disampingku dengan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.

CUUUP

Bukan Kai yang melakukanya tapi aku Oh Sehuun, aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi, biasanya dengan mudah Kai akan menciumku setelah kami bertengkar, tapi Kai tak kumjung menciumku akhirnya dengan keberanian selangit aku melakukanya. Aku hanya menempelkan bibirku disana, tak melumatnya bahkan menggigitnya, tapi Kai sama sekali tak membalas atau berinisiatif mengambil tindakan apapun, dengan rasa kecewa aku melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku menatap namja yang sedang memjamkan matanya tepat dibawah tubuhku.

TEES...TEES...

Air mataku kembali berjatuhkan dan mendarat dengan sukses diwajah tampan Kai, sebuah jemari hangat mengusap setiap aliran air yang turun, aku tahu itu jemari milik namja yang kucintai. Pandangan mata yang sebelumnya agak kabur karena air mata sekarang berubah lebih fokus dan dengan jelas aku bisa melihat Kai sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung melumat bibir kekasihku, tidak hanya menempelkanya seperti tadi, tapi merasakan bibir atas dan bibir bawah milik Kai, manis sekali dan sepertinya aku kecanduan tak ingin dengan cepat melepaskan ciuman ini. Tapi apa daya jika memang Kai tak memabalasnya sama sekali, maka terpaksa aku harus melepaskanya.

Kududukkan tubuhku yang sedari tadi dengan nyaman menindih Kai yang tengah berbaring. Lenganku dengan kasar mengusap air mata yang akhirnya berjatuhan lagi, bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"jika Kai...hiks...masih marah...hiks... denganku...hiks...mengapa kau kemari...huuuuaaaaaa?"tangisku benar-benar meledak, aku tak menghiraukan jika ada salah satu songsaenim menemukan kami yang sedang membolos.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu. Hanya saja aku ingin mencoba apakah Oh Sehuun akan menciumku atau tidak, jika aku tak menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Dan jawabanya adalah Oh Sehuun berani menciumku" wajah tampan Kai kini berada tepat dihadapanku.

"pabbo...pabbooo...aku membencimu...pabbo...kau kira ini sebuah lelucon...hiks...hiks?" terus saja kupukul dada Kai sebagai bukti kekesalanku padanya, sampai terasa sesuatu yang hangat menempel dibibirku.

Hangat sekali...Kai mengecup bibir ku sekilas, melepaskanya dan menatapku sejenak. Kemudian ia kembali mengecupku dan sedetik kemudian melepaskanya. Terus saja begitu sampai aku berhenti menangis.

"mianheee...aku sebenarnya takut" dengan cepat kutatap wajah kekasihku yang tengah mengembangkan senyuman lembut "takut jika lama kelamaan kecanduan ciuman Oh Sehuun, tapi nampaknya aku sudah kecanduan berat dengan rasa manis bibirmu" Kai mengusap bibir bawahku dengan lembut hingga aku memejamkan mata untuk sesaat, dan tanpa kuketahui ia sudah membawaku dalam pelukanya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan rasa nyaman ini.

.

.

.

Malam harinya terasa sama saja, aku masih harus bertemu dengan Kai dan soal-soal jahanam yang selalu dibawanya. Meskipun tadi pagi kami melakukan hal yang mesra nyatanya pada malam harinya kemesraan itu hilang entah kemana digantikan rasa frustasi karena soal-soal yang harus kukerjakan.

Aku melirik Kai yang sedang membaca sebuah buku dihadapanku, dengan punggung menempel pada salah satu sisi ranjang dan kaki yang diselonjorkan. Dengan helaan nafas panjang aku terus saja menyaksikan kegiatan Kai, melupakan sejenak nomor-nomor pertanyaan yang sejak dua jam yang lalu baru terisi setengahnya. Ide jail tiba-tiba muncul di otakku, kudekati Kai yang sedang asyik membaca dan kududukkan tubuhku tepat diatas kakinya yang tengah berselonjor.

"Kaaaai...aku lelah" tatapan pussy boots kini kugunakan untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan Kai agar mau melepaskanku dari jeratan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyiksa. Sekarang kepalaku kuletakkan di lehernya yang wangi, tanpa sadar aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya dengan cara meletakkan hidungku tepat di leher kokohnya.

"mengapa kau manja sekali, eummmm?" Kai mengusap punggungku pelan. Yes taktik ini berhasil. Terus saja kugesek-gesekkan ujung hidungku kelehernya yang wangi. Tiba-tiba pundakku terasa berat dan sensasi aneh menjalari saraf-saraf tubuhku. Sesuatu yang basah jelas-jelas terasa di pundakku yang entah sejak kapan kaos yang menutupinya sudah bergeser melorot ke bawah.

Jelas sekali bahwa Kai sedang menyesap pundakku dibeberapa bagian "aaaahhh...Kaaai" bodoh sekali karena desahan menjijikkan itu keluar dari bibirku. Kai menjauhkan kepalaku dari lehernya, kemudian tatapan matanya menusuk dengan tajam ke arah manik mataku. Dengan cepat kepalanya diletakkan pada leherku, dan kecupan-kecupan kuat telah kurasakan hampir diseluruh pundah dan leherku.

"kaaai..ah...lepashhhh" tanganku tak mampu lagi mendorong tubuh Kai yang masih asik bergulat dengan kulit putih milikku

"tak semudah itu Oh Sehuun, kau yang menggodaku terlebih dahulu" tanpa kusangka-sangka Kai mulai menggendongku dan menghempaskan tubuh ku keatas ranjang, sedangkan Kai sendiri dengan sigap sudah berada diatas menindihku. Kai berganti menyesap bibirku berulang-ulang, mentransfer rasa manis dibibir kami.

"eummmh...kaaiii" lagi-lagi suara bodoh itu keluar. Tapi Kai sama sekali tak menghiraukanya dan terus saja menyesap bibir atasku, kemudian berganti ke bibir bagian bawah. Lidahnya tiba-tiba melesak masuk, benar-benar sensasi yang baru aku rasakan, aku ingin berhenti karena mulai kehabisan nafas, tapi aku juga merasa sayang jika Kai melepas ciuman manis ini. Benar-benar peka insting kekasihku ini, ia melepas tautan bibir kami, memandangku sejenak dan menciumi setiap inci wajah putihku, membuatku kegelian.

Tanganya menggenggam bagian bawah kaosku, dengan gerakan cepat Kai melepaskanya, aku terdiam antara bingung dan malu.

"Kaaai aku takut" dan Kai hanya tersenyum memandangku, dibukanya kaos yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Aku benar-benar tak bisa bernafas sekarang, apa kami akan melakukanya sekarang?.

Cukup lama aku memejamkan mata sejak Kai melepaskan Kaos miliknya, sampai ketika aku membuka mata, kutemukan pandangan matanya tengah menelusuri setiap bagian atas tubuhku. Aku benar-benar malu.

"ayo tidur, aku tahu kau sudah capek" Kai menarik selimut sehingga menutupi tubuh kami berdua, pinggangku dipeluk dengan erat dari belakang, kulitku bersentuhan dengan kulit namja yang sedang memelukku. Lalu aku harus memberikan ekspresi seperti apa lagi? Disaat aku mulai bingung dengan perlakuan Kai yang menjurus ke this and that ia malah dengan tiba-tiba mengajakku tidur, lalu mengapa kami harus melepaskan pakaian? Huh...sudalah paling tidak aku tak perlu kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga diusia semuda ini.

...

Kalian akan benar-benar terharu jika mengetahui aku lulus dengan namor urut 50 dari seluruh siswa kelas 3 SOPA high school. Ingin rasanya aku bersujud ditengah lapangan karena terlalu bahagia. Aku harus cepat-cepat berterimakasih pada Kai, karena usaha kerasnya tak begitu sia-sia. Dan kalian juga harus tahu bahwa Kai sendiri menempati urutan pertama sebab nilanya paling tinggi mengalahkan siswa-siswa yang dulunya menempati peringkat tersebut. Sebagai pemegang nilai tertinggi harusnya ia memberikan pidato perpisahan mewakili seluruh siswa, tapi aku tak akan shock atau kaget jika Kai nyata-nyata menghilang dari pandangan mataku bahkan dari peredaran. Akhirnya pihak sekolah memutuskan bahwa pemegang nilai tertinggi kedua setelah Kai yang akhirnya maju berpidato. Benar-benar orang yang tak bisa memanfaatkan keadaan namjachinguku yang satu ini, jika ia berpidato didepan setidaknya image sebagai namja brandalan mungkin akan hilang pada dirinya, tapi ini malah menguatkan image tersebut.

Upacara kelulusan sudah selesai sejak 30 menit yang lalu, tapi si hitam itu tak kunjung menampakkan wajah tampanya, tampan menurut versiku sih. Kurasakan handphoneku mulai bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

From : Black Kai

kutunggu Kau ditempat pertama kali kita bertemu! Jika kita tak bertemu, mungkin tuhan belum menjodohkan kita.

Seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku mencarinya setelah batang hidungnya tak terlihat dimanapun. Seharusnya aku tak boleh mecela kekasihku sendiri, begitu-begitu dia sudah mampu mengentaskan salah satu siswa bodoh di SOPA high school dari jurang ketidak lulusan. Segera saja kularikan kakiku menuju kelas musim panas dimana pertama kali kami bertemu.

Sehuun POV end

Author Pov

Dengan langkah ringan Sehuun melewati ruang demi ruang menuju kelas yang mempertemukan mereka berdua, setelah pintu digeser ternyata namja putih bermarga Oh itu tak menemukan siapapun. Dia berdiri didekat jendela dan memandang ke halaman sekolah yang tak akan menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu lagi.

Hati Sehuun masih merasakan kesenangan menunggu namjachingunya, meskipun sudah satu jam ia berada dikelas itu sendirian. Waktu terus saja bergulir dengan cepat hingga matahari senja mulai menampakkan sinar jingganya.

Sehuun tiba-tiba merasa Khawatir saat mengingat pesan terakhir di handphonenya dari Kai _"jika kita tak bertemu, mungkin tuhan memang tak menjodohkan kita"_ didalam ruang kelas yang terasa begitu sepi mengingat hampir sebagian siswa sudah tak berada dilingkungan sekolah, Sehuun terus saja berjalan mondar mandir sambil meremas jemarinya berulang-ulang. Ia benar-benar khawatir jika memang tuhan tak menjodohkanya dengan Kai.

Tiga jam berlalu dan kini Sehuun sudah ingin menitikan air mata pasrah, pasrah dengan takdir yang tak menjadikan Kai sebagai jodohnya. Langkah pelan mengiringi isak tangis Sehuun yang mulai meninggalkan salah satu ruangan di SOPA high School. Karena sibuk menangis ia tak memperhatikan kemana kakinya melangkah, sehingga Sehuun kini sudah berada dihalaman tempat ia pernah menangis saat Kai tak mengajaknya bicara. Sehuun sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa ia tak berjalan ke pintu gerbang dan pulang malah melangkah ke taman yang cukup rindang ini.

Isakan-isakan kecil masih saja terdengar saat tubuhnya sudah berada dibangku yang ada di sekitar pohon besar yang melindunginya dari sinar matahari sore. Kedua tanganya digunakan untuk menutupi wajah tampan miliknya karena tak sanggup membayangkan jika Kai tak akan menemaninya lagi.

PLUUK

Sebuah benda mendarat dengan sukses di kepala Sehuun, diambilnya benda yang seringan kapas itu dan diperhatikan dengan seksama.

**Baekie**

Tulisan itulah yang terukir jelas di sebuah sapu tangan yang entah jatuh dari mana, diedarkan pandangan Sehuun ke segala arah hingga manik matanya menangkap objek tampan yang bernama Kim Jongin. Hampir saja namja pucat tersebut berlari saat melihat kekasihnya berada diatas pohon dengan senyum jahil yang menghiasi wajah tampan yang diberikan oleh tuhan untuknya.

"me-mengapa kau berada disana?" Sehuun tergagap karena masih tak percaya jika orang yang berada diatas pohon adalah namjachingunya "hei...bagaimana mungkin kau berada disini? Sedangkan aku hampir 3 jam menunggumu di kelas" dengan cepat nada kesal terdengar di setiap perkataan Oh Sehuun, tapi namjachingunya malah menahan tawa sambil memandang tepat ke arah kekasihnya."lalu mengapa sapu tangan kesayangan Baekie yang hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu ada padamu? dia hampir saja mengusirku karena menghilngkan benda penting ini"

"ingat-ingatlah Oh Sehuun dimana tempat pertama kali kita bertemu!" smirk yang membuat Kai semakin tampan dipamerkanya pada sang kekasih yang terlihat kebingungan "bukankah kau memberikan sapu tangan dengan ukiran nama Baekie secara Cuma-Cuma padaku tepat di musim gugur saat tes ujian masuk sekolah"

"AAAHHHHH" Sehuun berteriak kencang sekali sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara saat mengingat suatu kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Flashback on

_Dimusim gugur yang cukup berangin, seorang namja dengan kulit seputih susu sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki gerbang Sekolah yang mungkin akan menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Tangan dan matanya sibuk mencari sebuah kartu ujian yang entah terselip dibagian mana didalam tas, sampai ketika tanganya meraih benda tipis berlapis mika itu, barulah namja tampan tersebut sadar bahwa ia tak mengetahui dimana posisinya sekarang. Sebuah halaman yang rindang dengan daun yang mulai berjatuhan dan sebuah bangku panjang dengan cat putih. Wajahnya Nampak bingung melirik kesana kemari mencari jalan menuju ruang tes ujian, ia hanya tak ingin terlambat mengikuti tes memasuki sekoalh bergengsi ini._

_Ketika ia hendak melangkah pergi dari taman tersebut, pandangan mata tajamnya menangkap kaki panjang seseorang yang terlihat dari balik pohon besar dan menutupi sebagian tubuh pemilik kaki itu. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekati pohon dimana kaki itu terlihat, semakin dekat ia semakin bisa menatap sebuah objek tampan yang sedang mengerang kesakitan dengan wajah babak belur. Namja yang ternyata bernama Oh Sehuun itu hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena baru pertama kali melihat wajah seseorang dengan luka sebanyak itu._

_Dengan cepat diambilnya sapu tangan yang ada di dalam sakunya, ia tak menghiraukan bahwa sapu tangan yang dibawanya adalah milik dongsaengnya yang bernama Baekie. Tubuhnya disejajarkan dengan namja yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon, secara perlahan diusapnya darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibir namja yang terluka itu. Tangan Oh Sehuun tiba-tiba dicengkram dengan kuat oleh namja dihadapanya._

"_siapa kau?" tanyanya tajam tanpa ada rasa terimakasih karena sudah ditolong oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya._

"_a-aku, aku hanya ingin membersihkan darah yang ada dibibirmu, sepertinya itu menyakitkan"_

"_aku tak butuh bantuanmu. Cepat pergi!"_

"_baiklah, tapi gunakan ini untuk membersihkan lukamu" setelah menyerahkan sapu tanganya, Sehuun berlari menuju entah kemana kakinya melangkah karena ia sudah sadar bahwa tes akan diadakan 5 menit lagi. Namja yang menerima sapu tangan tersebut tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan ujung bibir yang sedikit tertarik ke atas._

"_Baekie?" gumamnya pelan sambil memasukkan sapu tangan pemberian namja yang tak dikenalnya ke dalam kantong tas hitam miliknya. _

Flahback off

"apa kau sudah ingat?" Tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba melompat dari atas pohon dan jatuh tepat dihadapan Sehuun yang tengah menahan tangis agar tak kembali keluar. Ia hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan tidak percaya bercampur senang "hampir saja kau tak menjadi jodohku, tapi untunglah karena kebiasaan menangismu akhirnya bisa membawamu ketempat ini. Kemarilah! Apa kau tak ingin kupeluk? Eummm?" segera Sehuun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada pelukan Kai yang sedari tadi sudah siap menerima terjangan tubuh kekasihnya.

"saranghae Kim Jongin...saranghae..." baju seragam Kai mulai basah karena air mata Sehuun. sungguh namja yang cengeng, tidak seperti dongsaengnya yang cerewet Oh Baekie.

"nado...nado saranghae Oh Sehuun" kai mengecup seluruh wajah Sehuun yang sudah basah oleh air mata "saranghae namjachinguku yang cengeng" dan kai kembali menciumi setiap bagian wajah Oh Sehuun.

"kau tahu? Gara-gara sapu tangan bertulis nama BAEKIE aku hampir saja gila mencarimu" kini Sehuun sudah berhenti menangis dan mentapa wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum lembut. "kukira namja yang menolongku waktu itu bernama Baekie, sehingga ketika masa orientasi dimulai aku terus saja mencari keberadaanmu, tapi hasilnya nihil, aku tak menemukan namja yang bernama Baekie" Sehuun menahan senyum karena mengetahui kebodohan kekasihnya yang tertipu dengan nama yang tertera disapu tangan yang ia berikan kepada Kai.

"saat di bangku kelas satu kita tak sekelas, saat dikelas dua aku hampir saja tak pernah masuk sekolah karena sering membolos dan berkelahi diluar" Kai mengambil jeda dengan menarik nafas panjang "untung saja seorang bernama Oh Sehuun menolong adikku yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih dengan orang yang bernama Oh Sehuun itu, kucari rumah sakit tempatmu dirawat dan kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku shock dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Shock karena namja yang kucari selama ini telah ada didepan mataku dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan bahagia karena pencarianku selama ini akhirnya berakhir" Kai menatap Sehuun yang hanya diam saja ketika mendengar ceritanya.

"diam-diam saat kedua orangtuamu tak ada, aku selalu datang menjengukmu dan menemanimu sampai salah satu appa atau eommamu datang. Aku tak pernah menampakkan wajahku pada orangtuamu karena aku takut telah membuat anak kesayangan mereka menderita karena menolong dongsaengku. Dan saat itulah aku sadar bahwa Oh Sehuun adalah teman sekelasku, salahkan kelakuan burukku yang sering membolos hingga tak menyadari bahwa orang yang kucari selama ini berada begitu dekat denganku. dan aku sungguh bersyukur saat tahu bahwa musim panasku harus dihabiskan dengan mengikuti kelas susulan berdua saja denganmu" Kai meringis bodoh kea rah Sehuun yang masih saja diam disampingnya "apa ceritaku membosankan? Atau kau tak mengerti?"

Sehuun melirik Kai dengan tatapan tajam dan sedetik kemudian namja putih tersebut memukul kepala keasihnya dengan keras.

"awww...apppo. kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku" protes Kai sambil mengusap-usap keplanya yang berhasil dipukul oleh kekasihnya sendiri

"pabbo...pabbooo...mengapa kau tak mengatakanya dari awal bahwa kita sudah pernah bertemu jauh sebelum kita menjadi teman sekelas?" teriak Sehuun dengan kesal kepada kekasihnya yang meringis mendengar teriakan san kekasih yang begitu memekakan telinga "hampir satu tahun kita menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi sekalipun kau tak pernah membahas hal ini" dilipatnya kedua tangan Sehuun didepan dada, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar kesal.

"jika aku mengatakanya dari dulu, mungkin kenangan seperti ini tak akan ada" Kai membalik tubuh Sehuun agar menghadapnya "kita bertemu disini, kebersamaan kita terjalin di sini juga, dan ditempat ini juga Kim Jongin akan melamar Oh Sehuun sebagai pendamping hidupnya" dan namja berkulit tan yang bernama Kai mengeluarkan dua pasang cincin putih yang begitu indah meskipun tanpa hiasan apapun dari saku kemeja sekolah miliknya. Ditariknya jemari lentik Oh Sehuun dan kini cicncin indah itu sudah melingkar dijari manis kekasihnya. Kai menyodorkan tangan kirinya untuk dipasangkan cicncin yang masih tersisa satu lagi, tapi Oh Sehuun tak kunjung memakaikanya hanya meneliti cincin yang harusnya terpasang dijari manis kekasihnya. Setelah puas mengamati tiba-tiba ia melempar benda ditanganya itu jauh kedepan, dimana semak-semak lebat akan dengan mudah menutupi keberadaan sang cincin.

Kai mulai panik melihat cicin yang harusnya ia pakai tiba-tiba dilempar oleh kekasihnya sendiri, dan berlari menuju semak-semak dimana Sehuun mengarahkan lemparanya. Kemeja Kai sudah penuh dengan berbagai jenis daun yang tumbuh di semak-semak tersebut, peluh mulai berjatuhan, tapi Oh Sehuun hanya melihat kekasihnya dari bangku dengan tatapan puas.

"Kim Jongin!" panggil Oh Sehuun dengan kencang, tapi namja yang dipanggilnya benar-benar tak menghiraukan suara indah sang kekasih "apa kau mencari benda ini?" kepala Kai tiba-tiba berputar ke arah sumber suara kekasihnya berasal. Tatapan marah benar—benar mengujami Sehuun saat Kai hendak menghampiri kekasihnya, tapi Sehuun sudah terlebih dahulu berlari menjauh "jika kau menginginkan ini? Maka kau harus menangkapku terlebih " suara tawa Oh Sehuun memghiasi halaman sekolah yang sudah sepi oleh para siswa, sedangkan langkah cepat Kim Jongin terus terdengar selama kekasihnya itu belum berada dipelukanya.

THE END, TAMAT, SEKIAN, WASALAM, GOOD BYE, SELAMAT TINGGAL.

Mari kita Akhiri dengan bacaan Alhamdulillah

Akhirnya...oh akhirnya...ini ff selesai juga. Merapat woi merapat bagi yang ingin mendengar pesan dan kesan dariku.

Ucapan terimakasih tentu saja buat para readers yang tak bisa kusebutkan satu satu namanya, karena jika namnya disebut terus ada satu nama yang keselip dan terlewatkan, bisa-bisa aku disantet tepat setelah membaca kalimat penutup ini.

KALIAN LUAR BIASAAAAAA...luar biasa sabarnya mau nunggu ff ini sampai tamat. Saya ingin membaca pesan, kesan dan kritik kalian karena ini adalah part terakhir dari ff ARE YOU BAD BOY OR GOOD BOY. Berharap bgt dah pokoknya

Saya ingin suatu hari jika membaca koment terakhir chap ini bisa tertawa sambil nangis karena begitu seneng lihat kesabaran kalian membaca dari part awal. jika biasanya readers hanya meng-like ff bikinanku ini, saya sangat memohon komentnya di chap ini (tenang ajah, aku g bakal neror kalian kok, aku g sejahat yang kalian kira) saya hanya ingin ngucapin terimakasih.

TERIMAKASIH JUGA BUAT PARA ADMIN yang telah dengan sabar menge-post ff yang tak bikin. Hehehe #sungkem sama SEKAI

Semangat terus chingu dalam mencapai cita2, jgn hanya karena kegemaran kalian pada ff membuat kalian meninggalkan kewajiban yang lain. (sok ngasih petuah)...jika kangen dg saya, kalian bisa mencari di FB dg nama D'po Leedong Donghae dan di twitter dg nama EkaEureka. Yg penting jgn nyari saya dikantor polisi, karena saya bukan tersangka kasus korupsi, ataupun tersangka kasus narkoba.


End file.
